Survivor: Hueco Mundo
by Crazy Packers Fan
Summary: Urahara hosts as 20 characters - 10 Captains, 10 Ryoka - compete in Hueco Mundo and try to outwit, outplay and outlast each other to become the Soul Survivor! 39 days, 20 characters - 1 survivor!
1. They're My Little Puppets: Days 1, 2, 3

Survivor: Hueco Mundo

(A/N: Please vote for your favorite character on my profile page... the most popular character ends up getting double their winnings at the end of the show.)

Kisuke Urahara is standing in his training grounds in front of 20 characters, all waiting for him to speak.

"Welcome to Survivor: Hueco Mundo," Urahara announces. "These 20 characters from the Soul Society and the world of the living are about to embark on a trip to the desolate land of Hueco Mundo. They will be forced to work together while battling the elements and each other. They must learn to adapt or they will be voted out. In the end, only one will remain to claim the ultimate prize. 39 days, 20 characters, 1 survivor!"

The Survivor theme song "Ancient Voices" plays, while showing the 20 characters of the series, who are:

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto

Soi Fon

Retsu Unohana

Byakuya Kuchiki

Sajin Komamura

Kyoraku Shunsui

Toshiro Hitsugaya

Kenpachi Zaraki

Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Jushiro Ukitake

Ichigo Kurosaki

Orihime Inoue

Rukia Kuchiki

Renji Abarai

Uryu Ishida

Yasatora "Chad" Sado

Ganju Shiba

Tatsuki Arisawa

Hanataro Yamada

Yoruichi Shihoin

_(Note: When a character's words appear in italics, it is a confessional; this is when a character speaks directly to the camera away from all other characters, and later in the day, not actually at the time they are shown. They are edited in to give background information on what the characters are thinking.)_

Chapter 1

They're My Little Puppets

Day 1

The 20 players have followed Urahara into Hueco Mundo, where they now stand in the desert.

"Welcome to Survivor: Hueco Mundo – Captains vs. Ryoka," Urahara explains. "We have gathered the 10 captains loyal to the Soul Society, along with 10 people who in some way or another were involved in the rescue of Rukia Kuchiki from execution. The Captains tribe will be wearing the white buffs. Take your place over on my right side."

Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayuri and Ukitake take their buffs and walk to their designated side.

"Now, for the Ryoka tribe. You will take the black buffs and come over here on my left."

Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Chad, Ganju, Tatsuki, Hanataro and Yoruichi grab their buffs and go over to the other side of Urahara. As Yoruichi comes by, Urahara tries to tickle her chin, but Yoruichi will have none of it.

"Okay, now we have a bunch of boxes of stuff for each tribe, provided courtesy of the Urahara Shop! Everyone out there, come on by the Urahara Shop, in Karakura Town, for all your wants and needs! We have low low prices, and the best variety anywhere! We-"

Yoruichi slaps Urahara across the face. "Get on with it."

"You know, I ought to expel you from the game right now for hitting the host, but since I'm such a nice guy, I'm going to let you continue. Anyway, take the maps that I have given you and find your way to your designated spots in the desert where you will set up camp."

The tribes gather their boxes and head off in opposite directions.

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

The captains arrive at their camp area and begin unloading their things. Inside the boxes are a ton of logs, along with tools. There are also boxes of rice and barrels of water.

"Get to work on building the shelter," Yamamoto commands.

Ukitake and Shunsui go to work on one side, while Komamura and Mayuri go to the other side. Kenpachi throws logs with ease while Byakuya works extremely quietly. They put together a basis for their shelter quickly. However, a heavy wind comes through, and the shelter falls flat on the ground, all the logs coming apart.

"Fools!" Soi Fon cries. "You have to build a good foundation first! Building on top of sand is pure folly!"

Soi Fon and Toshiro begin digging in the sand in order to make a hole big enough to reach solid ground and create a solid foundation.

_"A foolish man builds his house on the sand, and it falls with a great crash," Soi Fon mutters. "These people don't know what they are doing."_

After building a better foundation, the shelter that the captains put together is able to stand up against the winds.

"Good work," Yamamoto tells the captains. "Now put together a fire pit for us."

Ukitake and Shunsui dig a big pit in the sand, and Kenpachi tosses a bunch of logs into it. Then Yamamoto unleashes his shikai to create a large amount of fire. The other captains wince as Yamamoto lets off his extreme spiritual pressure. The flames from Yamamoto's shikai instantly lights up the logs and creates an enormous fire.

"Are there any blankets?" Toshiro asks.

"No," Unohana replies. "We'll have to sleep in the sand."

_"Not the most comfortable setting, but I guess I'll live with it," Toshiro says._

As the captains gather around the fire, they begin to talk amongst themselves about various things going on in the Soul Society. Only Ukitake and Shunsui are concentrating on the game.

"You, me and Old Man Yama, final three," Shunsui tells Ukitake.

"Absolutely," Ukitake responds. "The old guard of the Soul Society will stay strong till the end."

"The most loyal captains will stick together," Shunsui states. "We can get Captains Komamura, Kuchiki and Soi Fon on our side easily."

"Then it will just be a matter of getting rid of the weakest members of our tribe, whoever they may be," Ukitake muses.

Ryoka Tribe

(Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Chad, Ganju, Tatsuki, Hanataro, Yoruichi)

Ichigo, Renji, Chad and Ganju are busy at work putting together their shelter. As usual, Ichigo and Renji are arguing.

"Don't get in my way!" Ichigo shouts. "Let me put these logs over here!"

"Would you shut up?" Renji replies. "I know exactly what I'm doing!"

"You always think you know exactly what to do, but you don't!" Ichigo exclaims.

"I think you're the one who's mistaken!" Renji responds.

Rukia steps in to break up the fight.

"Come on, if we don't work together, we're going to have little chance," Rukia states. "We're going up against captains here. If we act like this in challenges, we'll lose for sure."

"Well, it's his fault!" Renji complains.

"Are you kidding? It's yours!" Ichigo fires back.

_"Ichigo and Renji are killing me," Rukia complains. "They may be our strongest physical competitors, but the way they're arguing, it may be best just to vote them out first."_

After a few hours, the Ryoka tribe has finally put together a shelter. Yoruichi goes into cat form in order to help dig a pit for her team's fire. As she does, she finds a piece of paper buried in the sand. She puts the paper in her mouth while continuing to dig, until she is finished digging. She then scurries away while Chad and Uryu begin tossing logs into the pit.

_"Today while I was digging I found this note in the sand," Yoruichi explains. "It says that it is a clue to a hidden immunity plushie. Later I'm going to have to check this out to see if I can find it."_

Yoruichi turns back into her human form while Ganju tosses one of his bombs into the fire pit to light it up.

"Okay, Hanataro, you go boil some water for everyone," Rukia orders.

"Yes, right away!" Hanataro replies.

However, as Hanataro goes over to pour the water into the bowl, he messes up and ends up spilling a whole bunch of the water right into the fire. This not only puts out the fire but also wastes some of the precious water that the tribe was given to start the game.

"Hanataro, what are you doing?" Rukia asks.

"I… um… had a spill…"

"What!" Ganju screams, seeing the fire put out. "You wasted one of my bombs!"

"I'm… I'm… sorry…"

"Hanataro, you idiot!" Rukia yells. "We can't have you wasting our water like this!"

_"Hanataro sealed his fate on Day 1," Uryu states. "By wasting our water plus putting out our fire, he's made himself an easy target to get voted out first."_

As most of the tribe goes over to fix the problems that Hanataro has caused, Tatsuki and Orihime talk to each other.

"No matter what, we've got to stick together the whole way," Tatsuki tells Orihime.

"Of course!" Orihime replies.

"Our first goal should be to affix ourselves to Ichigo so he has no choice but to keep us around as long as possible," Tatsuki remarks. "Our alliance needs to be anchored with Ichigo with Rukia, Chad and Uryu as firm allies."

"I want to be friends with everybody!"

"Right, but we're going to have to vote people out at some point."

"Awww…"

_"Orihime's a great girl, but she doesn't understand the game of Survivor," Tatsuki says. "This game involves voting people out, not just being friends with everyone."_

Day 2

Ryoka Tribe

(Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Chad, Ganju, Tatsuki, Hanataro, Yoruichi)

Yoruichi gets up early in the morning, pulling out her map and going looking for the hidden immunity plushie.

_"I made sure I was up before everyone else, I can take a catnap later," Yoruichi explains. "I followed the map to a small valley in the desert about fifty yards from our camp, and began to dig."_

Cat-form Yoruichi digs through the sand, finally coming up on something.

_"There I found one of Kisuke's modsouls, Ririn," Yoruichi continues. "There was a note attached explaining that it is an immunity plushie, and how to use it."_

Yoruichi, still in cat form, carries Ririn in her mouth back to camp. As she gets near the camp, Hanataro wakes up and sees her.

_"So as I was getting toward the camp, Hanataro sees me carrying the plushie," Yoruichi says. "I made sure to scurry away from him so he wouldn't see closely what I was carrying."_

_"Yoruichi was sure acting strange this morning," Hanataro states. "She was carrying something, but I couldn't see what it was. I guess it's no big deal."_

Later in the day, Renji is cooking rice for the tribe, and Ichigo cannot help but start an argument.

"Who said you should be in charge of cooking rice?" Ichigo questions him.

"Rukia, actually," Renji replies with a smirk.

"Who made Rukia the leader around here? That's a pretty lousy choice."

"Excuse me?"

Rukia comes up from behind Ichigo, grabs him by the throat and stares him right in the face.

"So what are you doing around here to help the tribe?" she asks him.

"Uh, I was just, um, going to help pass out the rice," Ichigo replies.

"That's right, now get to it!"

As Ichigo and Renji are forced to work together with the rice, Tatsuki goes up to Rukia.

"Rukia, Orihime and I want you as part of our alliance."

"I'm down with that."

"We need the alliance to be stronger than just us, though."

"Don't worry, I've got Ichigo and Renji with us."

"Oh, that's great!"

_"I'm controlling Ichigo and Renji," Rukia states. "They're my little puppets. They're both too scared to stand up to a girl, so they'll do whatever I say."_

After Ichigo has passed out the rice to the other tribe members, Uryu finds fault in the rice.

"Ichigo, I don't think you cooked this rice correctly."

"Why are you blaming me? Renji was the one who cooked the rice!"

"I don't trust you, Ichigo. You must have tampered with it in some way."

"What are you talking about?"

Ichigo gets in Uryu's face, and the two continue arguing until Chad steps in and breaks up their argument.

"No reason to argue," he says simply and directly.

Ichigo and Uryu stop their arguing but make faces at each other as they sit down to eat their rice.

_"Uryu's a real pain in the butt," Ichigo says. "I wouldn't mind seeing him leave this game early."_

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

The proceedings in the Captains Tribe take on a distinct look: Soi Fon, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui and Ukitake sitting around Yamamoto and listening to him tell stories, while the others do the work around camp.

_"It's easy to tell that I'm on the outs in this tribe from the very beginning," Unohana says. "Just like the way things go in the Soul Society, everyone looks down on Squad 4."_

Mayuri is cooking the rice for the tribe, but he decides to do some experimenting. He sprinkles some sand into the rice as he cooks it.

_"What good is my time out here if I don't do some research?" Mayuri wonders. "Will rice and sand taste good mixed together?"_

_ He takes some of the rice and samples it._

_ "Absolutely!"_

A little while later, after Mayuri has passed out the rice to his fellow tribe members, they all complain about the way it tastes.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, this rice tastes… odd," Shunsui remarks.

"Yes, there seems to be something strange in it," Ukitake adds.

"Well, if you think you could do better, why don't you cook the rice yourselves?" Mayuri responds.

"This is disgusting! What did you put in this?" Soi Fon complains.

"You don't like it?" Mayuri says. "Then here!"

Mayuri takes the bowl of rice out of Soi Fon's hands and dumps it in her lap.

"Better?"

Soi Fon stands up and slaps Mayuri in the face.

"What are you trying to do, waste our food?"

"Hey, you don't like it anyway, so what's the difference?"

"This is just like you and that bizarre Squad 12 you're running!"

"Without our squad, the entire Soul Society would be hopeless!"

"Actually, it's your squad screwing up that causes all the problems around here!"

"Why, you-"

Shunsui steps in to separate the two arguing captains.

"All right, that's enough, you two," he says. "We'll just have someone else cook our rice."

Mayuri looks offended, but says nothing.

"So who's going to do it?" Shunsui asks.

"Why not you?" Mayuri responds.

"Cooking just isn't my forte."

"I think you're just lazy, that's all!"

After a little bit more arguing, Unohana walks over and makes a suggestion.

"Just let me do it," she comments.

"Fine," Mayuri replies. "But just remember – the Department of Research and Development is still the most important part of the Soul Society!"

_"I think Captain Kurotsuchi just cooked his own goose," Soi Fon remarks. "He's put himself on the outs in no time at all. I won't mind being rid of him."_

Later that night, while most of the other captains have gone to sleep, Toshiro talks to Kenpachi alone.

"We are in a bad position already," he tells him. "If we don't make a move, they're going to take us out early."

"No problem," Kenpachi replies. "I'll just make myself the leader of the tribe."

"I don't know how that will help-"

"I'm going to announce it right now!"

"Uh, Captain Zaraki, I'm not quite sure that's the right idea…"

"Attention, everyone!" Kenpachi yells. "I'm the new leader of this tribe!"

The other captains slowly wake up.

"Huh?" Shunsui asks.

"I'm your new leader! I'll make the orders around here!"

"I take orders only from Head Captain Yamamoto," Byakuya replies.

"Too bad! I'm the leader and that's that!"

_"I have never understood Captain Zaraki, nor will I ever be able to do so," Byakuya states. "It is clear that his presence is a hindrance to this tribe, and that he must go immediately."_

Day 3

Ryoka Tribe

(Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Chad, Ganju, Tatsuki, Hanataro, Yoruichi)

Ganju wakes up to find a piece of paper placed in a basket outside his team's shelter.

"Hey, guys! Look at this!"

The sleeping Ryoka tribe members angrily roll over as they awaken.

"What is it? Is it worth waking us up like this?" Ichigo asks.

"It's a poem of some sort," Ganju replies. "Should I read it?"

"Go ahead," Renji mumbles.

"Okay!

First you all will dig like foxes

And pick up five gigantic boxes

Then you'll arrange them in a line

So you can say 'immunity is mine.'"

"Wow, is that a bad poem," Uryu comments.

_"This morning I got a message about our first immunity challenge," Ganju remarks. "Apparently we're going to have to do something with boxes. I think anything with brute force involved is going to be a big advantage for us, considering we have big guys like myself, Renji and Ichigo."_

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

It is afternoon, and the captains are eating rice (cooked by Unohana) while talking about the upcoming challenge.

"The note says it will deal with digging up boxes," Toshiro states.

"I don't like how they stereotyped foxes," Komamura remarks.

"This challenge will be no problem for us! Just let me do all the physical work for the tribe, and we'll win easily!" Kenpachi comments.

"Now for this challenge, all captains must be in unison, otherwise there will be utter failure," Yamamoto states. "It is all a matter of working together as one team."

_"This challenge should be little trouble to such a stacked tribe as ours," Shunsui says. "But to make sure, we all gathered around and built up our own morale a bit before heading off for the challenge."_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

Both tribes walk into the immunity challenge area, met by host Kisuke Urahara.

"Welcome to your first immunity challenge. Today you will be playing for this."

Urahara pulls Kon out of his coat and holds the modsoul over his head.

"For the first time, the immunity plushie is up for grabs. Here is how it works. Both tribes have five giant, heavy boxes partially buried in the sand. You will go out in pairs to dig up one box at a time. You will then carry them back here to the starting line. Once all five boxes are back to your start, you will arrange them in a line so that they show the Survivor: Hueco Mundo logo. Make sense?"

"Yes!" most players reply.

"Very well, take your spots, and wait for my go!"

The players set up at the starting line, waiting anxiously for Urahara.

"Going out first for the Captains, Komamura and Byakuya! Going out first for the Ryoka, Renji and Hanataro! Survivors ready? Go!"

The players race out to the first box and begin digging it out. Komamura does a brilliant job at digging and gets his team's box freed first.

"Komamura, making quick work of that first box!"

Renji and Hanataro are able to get their box freed, but when going to pick it up, Hanataro finds that he cannot handle the box.

"What's the matter, Hanataro?" Renji asks.

"I can't budge it!"

"Come on, use some strength!"

"I can't get it!"

While Komamura and Byakuya roll their box back to the starting line, Renji and Hanataro are stuck in place.

"Ukitake and Shunsui out on the course for the Captains! Renji and Hanataro not making any progress!"

"Come on, Renji, help him out some!" Rukia yells.

"This is your fault, Renji!" Ichigo shouts.

Ukitake and Shunsui dig their box out and begin rolling it back to the start, while Renji finally begins to get his box moving.

"Ukitake and Shunsui are back! Now it's Soi Fon and Mayuri out on the course for the Captains! Renji doing all the work himself for the Ryoka!"

By the time Renji finally gets the box back to the start, with no help from Hanataro, Soi Fon and Mayuri are on their way back with the Captains' third box.

"Both tribes back! Now it's Unohana and Kenpachi out there for the Captains, and Ichigo and Tatsuki out for the Ryoka!"

Ichigo and Tatsuki dig quickly, but any time they would have made up is negated by Kenpachi's incredible strength, which he uses to roll his box back very quickly.

"Yamamoto and Toshiro, the final group out for the Captains! Ichigo and Tatsuki are back, now it's Ganju and Yoruichi!"

At this point, the Ryoka finally have managed to match the Captains box-for-box, but it is too late; they are two boxes down.

"Yamamoto and Toshiro back with their final box! Get to work on lining them up correctly!"

Rukia and Uryu run out for the Ryoka, trying desperately to get their team's fourth box and make a dramatic comeback.

"Got to line those boxes up perfectly, or else you're not going to get the logo right!"

"Hurry up!" yells Orihime. "They're struggling! We have a chance!"

Rukia and Uryu roll back their fourth box to the start.

"Orihime and Chad, now out on the course for the Ryoka's fifth box! Can they come back?"

The Captains skillfully roll the boxes around until they figure out exactly what to do. Then they push them together, as Chad and Orihime are on their way back.

"We got it!" Toshiro yells.

"The Captains think they have it… and they do! Captains win immunity!"

The Captains all begin celebrating with each other over their victory. Chad slumps over, exhausted, and disappointed with his team's defeat.

"Congratulations, here is the immunity plushie."

Urahara tosses the immunity plushie to Soi Fon, who squeezes him across her chest.

_Oh, Soi Fon! _Kon thinks.

"Congratulations, Captains, you can head on back to camp. Ryoka, I have nothing for you but a date with me tonight at Tribal."

Both tribes head on back toward their camps.

_"Hanataro was an epic failure today in the challenge," Renji comments. "There's no question he's the weak link in our tribe, and he has to go immediately."_

Ryoka Tribe

The tribe arrives back at camp, but no one is talking about who to vote off, except Hanataro. He is going around to every player, asking them who they plan on voting for.

"Who are you voting for, Ganju?"

"I'm voting for you, you pipsqueak! You have done nothing but screw up around here!"

"But I'm useful in other ways…"

"What other ways?"

"I'm trying to think…"

"Just go away!"

Hanataro then begins bugging Uryu.

"So, Uryu, who was at fault most in that challenge?"

"I'd say it was you."

"But didn't Renji do a pretty poor job as well?"

"Renji has nothing to be proud of himself, if that's what you're asking."

_"Maybe I do have a chance at surviving this vote, simply by getting people angry at Renji," Hanataro says. "It's my only chance."_

Hanataro walks up to Ichigo, who is sitting near Renji.

"Ichigo, wasn't Renji's performance today pretty bad?"

"You're telling me! Renji screwed up bad today!"

"Hey, what are you talking about? I bet you couldn't have done any better, working all by yourself!"

"I guarantee I would have done better!"

"Oh, really?"

Ichigo and Renji get in each other's faces, while Hanataro slips away.

_"I've made some noise, now will it be enough?" Hanataro wonders._

Tribal Council

(Ryoka)

The players enter the Tribal Council area, where Urahara awaits them.

"Each of you grab a torch and dip it in the fire. This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents life. Once it is gone, so are you."

The players put their now-lit torches back where they found them.

"Let's talk about how things have gone in camp to start off. There's obviously no water here in the Hueco Mundo desert, so you've got to use that water you were given carefully."

"That's been a problem already," Uryu comments. "Hanataro spilled some of our water."

"It was an accident!" Hanataro protests.

"Hanataro, do you think that could affect your status in this tribe?"

"I'm afraid it may have, but I certainly hope not," Hanataro replies.

"Let's also talk about today's immunity challenge. Renji and Hanataro had a very tough time with that first box, and that got your tribe so far behind that you never came back. Does tonight's vote come down to that?"

"I'd say it does," Ichigo responds. "You have to vote out the dead weight, who's not helping you right now."

"I agree with Ichigo, for once," Renji adds. "And since it wasn't my fault, we know who the dead weight here is."

"Rukia, is tonight's vote going to be totally based on who is the weakest?"

"Absolutely, Kisuke. We aren't taking any risks of breaking apart our team this early on."

"Okay, with that, it is time to vote. Chad, you're up first."

Chad goes to vote.

Ganju goes to vote.

Hanataro goes to vote.

_"My only hope is to vote you out," Hanataro says, holding up his vote for Renji._

Ichigo goes to vote.

Orihime goes to vote.

Renji goes to vote.

_"You are useless," Renji states, showing his vote for Hanataro._

Rukia goes to vote.

Tatsuki goes to vote.

Uryu goes to vote.

Yoruichi goes to vote.

After Yoruichi comes back from voting, Urahara says, "I'll go tally the votes."

Urahara gathers the votes, then returns to the tribe.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted off will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately."

He points to a gate on the other side of the Tribal Council area.

"I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Hanataro."

He opens the second vote.

"Renji."

Renji looks annoyed to see his name.

"Hanataro. Two votes Hanataro, one vote Renji."

Hanataro looks nervous upon seeing his name again.

"Hanataro. That's three votes Hanataro, one vote Renji."

Hanataro starts to look very nervous.

"Hanataro. That's four votes Hanataro, one vote Renji."

The fourth-squad member begins to gather his things.

"Hanataro. Five votes Hanataro, one vote Renji."

Hanataro looks on sadly.

"First person voted out of Survivor: Hueco Mundo, Hanataro Yamada. That is six, and it is enough, no need to reveal the other votes. You need to bring me your torch."

Hanataro gets up from his seat, picks up his torch, and holds it out in front of Urahara.

"Hanataro, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Hanataro walks away sadly through the gate to the world of the living.

"This first vote was all about keeping the tribe stronger. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and walk back towards their camp.

_"This game just isn't for me," Hanataro says. "I was clearly overmatched by everyone else in the game. I just couldn't do it. It would have been fun to stay out here a little longer, but I apparently am not cut out for this type of game. I wish all my tribemates the best of luck."_

Who voted for whom:

Chad – Hanataro

Ganju – Hanataro

Hanataro – Renji

Ichigo – Hanataro

Orihime – Hanataro

Renji – Hanataro

Rukia – Hanataro

Tatsuki – Hanataro

Uryu – Hanataro

Yoruichi – Hanataro

Scenes from our next episode:

**Kenpachi makes a stand as his tribe's leader:**

_ "We just need to show our superiority over the other tribe again," Kenpachi comments. "And as our tribe's leader, I'll easily lead us to victory!"_

_ "Now just wait a minute, who made you our tribe's leader?" Mayuri asks._

_ "I did, myself!" Kenpachi replies. "Want to challenge me for the spot as tribe leader?"_

**An unlikely alliance is born:**

_ Unohana looks thoughtful. "Can you keep a secret?" she asks him._

_ "Sure," Kenpachi replies._

_ Unohana pulls the modsoul Kurodo out of her captain's coat._

_ "What's that?"_

_ "This is an immunity plushie. If one of us is in trouble at the vote, we can use it to save ourselves."_

**And the squabbling continues in the Ryoka tribe:**

_ Ichigo scoops up some sand and tosses it in Ganju's face._

_ "How do you like it now?"_

_ Ganju fires back with a toss of sand at Ichigo, forcing Rukia to step in to break it up._


	2. Cut the Fat: Days 4, 5, 6

(A/N: Please vote in the poll on my profile page for your favorite character.)

Chapter 2

Cut the Fat

Day 4

Ryoka Tribe

(Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Chad, Ganju, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

The tribe wakes up the next morning to the usual arguing between Ichigo and Renji.

"Ichigo, was that you who voted for me?" Renji asks.

"Of course not! Everyone voted for Hanataro!" Ichigo shouts back. "Hanataro must have voted for you!"

"There were some votes that weren't revealed, one of those could been Hanataro's vote."

"Are you crazy? We would have seen if there were any other votes for someone else!"

"I don't trust you, Ichigo, that's all I'm saying."

_"Another morning in the desert, another argument between Ichigo and Renji," Rukia says. "It's getting to the point that even I might want to get rid of one of them, even though strategically it makes sense for me to keep them around as long as possible."_

"You know, what is it with you, Ichigo, arguing with everyone?" Uryu asks.

"Renji started it!"

"Well, you could have ended it!"

"What's your problem, Uryu, trying to start something yourself?"

"Ichigo, you're the one with a problem!"

_"This is ridiculous," Tatsuki complains. "I don't know if it's the circumstances that are driving these people crazy, but each and every way you look, Ichigo's arguing with someone. It's just amazing."_

A little while later, Yoruichi finds a piece of paper in a basket outside their camp.

"We've got mail again," she says.

"What does it say?" Tatsuki asks.

"There is a way to quench your thirst

But you'll have to get across the line first.

Win this challenge and you'll get

Something to keep your whistle wet."

"That is an awful poem," Chad comments.

"Well, it would be a good thing to get some more water after Hanataro spilled some of it out," Ganju states.

"Come on guys, let's win!" Orihime encourages her tribe.

_"Hanataro wasted some of our water, which makes this challenge all the more important," Ganju says. "Winning challenges is always important, but especially when it's with a chance at fixing a previous problem."_

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

"A challenge for water?" Unohana wonders.

"Sounds pretty good," Toshiro replies. "We could always use some more."

"We just need to show our superiority over the other tribe again," Kenpachi comments. "And as our tribe's leader, I'll easily lead us to victory!"

"Now just wait a minute, who made you our tribe's leader?" Mayuri asks.

"I did, myself!" Kenpachi replies. "Want to challenge me for the spot as tribe leader?"

"Not at the moment," Mayuri responds.

_"Kenpachi is crazy, thinking he can just make himself our tribe's leader by saying so," Mayuri remarks. "All he's going to do is put a giant target on his back."_

Reward Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

Players from both tribes walk into the challenge area towards Urahara.

"Captains, getting your first look at the new Ryoka tribe, Hanataro voted out last Tribal Council."

The Captains make little response to this announcement.

"Let's get to today's reward challenge. Here is how it works. You will go out on the course in pairs, with one player's right leg tied to the other player's left leg, while being blindfolded. You will have to crawl over some sand dunes on your way to the finish line. Once you make it to the finish line, the next pair can go out on to the course. You have to get all four pairs across the finish line in order to win. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!" most of the players say.

Urahara reveals a large selection of drinks, including a large barrel of water, but also bottles of sake, orange juice, carbonated drinks, sports drinks and cans of coffee. The tribe members gasp in excitement upon seeing the reward.

"The winning tribe will get all these drinks, which ought to last you a long time out here. Some of them are more on the reward side, others will be a necessity for quenching your thirst. In all cases, you will be much more hydrated than the other tribe. Worth playing for?"

"Yeah!" the players scream in unison.

"For this challenge, the Captains will sit out two members, and the Ryoka will sit out one. Who's it gonna be?"

"I'll sit out," Orihime says.

"We'll sit out Yamamoto and Ukitake," Shunsui states.

"All right, sit-outs, take your spots on the bench, everyone else get to the starting line, we'll get started!"

The players make their way to the starting line. They are blindfolded and have their legs tied together in pairs.

"Going out first on the course for the Ryoka, Rukia and Renji! Going out first for the Captains, it's Soi Fon and Shunsui! For reward! Survivors ready, go!"

The players begin to run out on to the course. They run down through a valley, then up a hill, getting sand all over themselves as they do.

"Rukia and Renji with a small lead!"

Rukia and Renji reach the finish line just seconds before Soi Fon and Shunsui do.

"Now on the course, Ichigo and Ganju for the Ryoka, and Unohana and Kenpachi for the Captains!"

Almost immediately, Ichigo and Ganju trip and fall in the sand and get covered in sand.

"What are you doing, Ganju?"

"I think you're the one to blame, Ichigo!"

"Get up, moron!"

Ganju gets up, but goes the opposite way of Ichigo and both fall down in the sand again.

"Ichigo and Ganju, having lots of problems!"

"Ganju, you idiot! You're acting like a fool!"

"I can't see!"

"Neither can I! Follow my voice!"

While Ganju and Ichigo struggle, Unohana and Kenpachi reach the finish line.

"Mayuri and Byakuya now on the course for the Captains! Ichigo and Ganju still struggling!"

"Come on, you imbecile! Come this way!"

"I'm trying, Ichigo!"

Ganju and Ichigo go stumbling all the way over towards where Mayuri and Byakuya are running. As they come by, Byakuya feels something with his hand and pushes it into the ground.

"Ow!"

"Byakuya pushes Ganju's head into the ground! And the Captains take a huge lead!"

Byakuya and Mayuri make their way to the finish line, while Ichigo and Ganju continue to struggle.

"The final pair out on the course for the Captains, Toshiro and Komamura! Ichigo and Ganju nowhere even near the finish line!"

At this point, Ganju just sits down in the sand and gives up, bringing Ichigo down with him.

"What are you doing, fool?"

"I'm giving up, we've got no chance."

"Don't give up! Let's keep going!"

But by the time Ichigo has convinced Ganju to get going again, it is too late. Toshiro and Komamura cross the finish line.

"Captains win reward!"

Ichigo takes off his blindfold and throws it in Ganju's face. The other Ryoka members take off their blindfolds in frustration as they realize how badly they have lost.

"Loser," Ichigo tells Ganju.

Meanwhile, the Captains rejoice as they see their large reward. They go over to begin gathering it.

"Congratulations, Captains, this is your reward, I hope you use it well."

"We will!" Shunsui replies, picking up the bottles of sake.

"Ryoka, I got nothing for you. You can head back to camp."

_"Ganju flat-out quit in the challenge today," Ichigo says. "That's completely inexcusable. He's got to go next vote."_

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

"We won!" Unohana exclaims.

"This is great," Shunsui says. "I'm opening up this sake right away."

"Hold on a second," Yamamoto states. "We must make sure to ration out these drinks as much as possible so they last for a very long time."

"Oh, of course, Old Man Yama," Shunsui replies. "But after a big win like that, it's time to party!"

He pops open a bottle of sake and begins to drink it.

_"That youngster Shunsui is too carefree," Yamamoto comments. "He needs to think more about the whole tribe, rather than just himself."_

The Captains spend the rest of the day enjoying their newfound freedom in choices of drinks. Toshiro tries out the soda, while Yamamoto prefers the tea. Mayuri spends most of the day experimenting by mixing drinks together and seeing which ones taste the best. Only Komamura opts for the water.

_"Nothing is as good as pure water," Komamura says._

Ryoka Tribe

(Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Chad, Ganju, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

"Well, Ganju, what do you have to say for yourself?" Rukia questions.

"I'm sorry, I just thought we had no chance at winning," Ganju replies.

"You never give up, even when you're very far behind," Rukia scolds. "That was an absolutely unforgettable performance you gave today, and not in a good way at all."

_"You know, the way these people are talking, it's like I lost an immunity challenge," Ganju says. "I only lost a reward challenge, it's not that big of a deal."_

_"I have a hard time believing Ganju really wants to be out here after he just gave up like that in the challenge," Rukia states. "I really think he wants to be the next one out, and I'll be glad to accommodate his wishes."_

Day 5

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

That morning, Unohana finds all sorts of bottles of sake dumped all over the camp area.

_ "This isn't good," Unohana says. "Shunsui apparently doesn't care too much about the environment."_

She begins to dig a hole in the sand a little bit away from the campsite.

_ "I'll bury the bottles in here, then remember to take them out before we leave."_

As she digs, she finds a small piece of paper. She opens it up and reads it.

_" 'You have found a clue to a hidden immunity plushie.' I better keep this secret."_

Later in the day, the Captains are spending their time telling stories to each other. Shunsui is drunk again and ends up taking a nap right in the middle of one of Yamamoto's stories. Meanwhile, Unohana sneaks out of the camp area to search for the hidden immunity plushie.

_"The note gave me a pretty good idea of where it was, and once I got near it, it was only a matter of digging enough to get it. The only trouble was keeping it a secret," Unohana says._

Unohana digs up the plushie, then hides it in her captain's coat. She begins to walk away from the sand dune from which she found it, when Kenpachi meets her.

"Hey, what are you doing all the way out here?" Kenpachi asks her.

"Oh, nothing, just burying some sake bottles Shunsui used," Unohana replies.

"Really? I didn't see you take any," Kenpachi responds.

"You've been watching me?" Unohana asks.

Kenpachi looks a bit embarrassed. "Hey, I just like to look out for some of the members of our tribe."

"So you consider me weak?"

"No, I don't mean it like that."

"You think I'm weak because I'm a woman?"

"No, no! All of Squad 11 thinks you're something else! I just want to make sure you're doing all right."

Unohana looks thoughtful. "Can you keep a secret?" she asks him.

"Sure," Kenpachi replies.

Unohana pulls the modsoul Kurodo out of her captain's coat.

"What's that?"

"This is an immunity plushie. If one of us is in trouble at the vote, we can use it to save ourselves."

"Ooh… very good thinking!"

"But you can't tell anyone!"

"Don't worry, I won't. No one forces anything out of Kenpachi Zaraki!"

"Since you looked out for me, I'll look out for you, Captain Zaraki."

"Hey, you can just call me Kenpachi."

Unohana looks at Kenpachi and smiles softly. "I always thought you were deeper inside than everyone thought."

_"Captain Zaraki has a good heart, I know that about him," Unohana says. "If I can trust him in this game, maybe we can go a long way together."_

_"I've always looked out for Captain Unohana," Kenpachi says. "She's a powerful woman. She's someone who I wouldn't mind aligning myself with."_

Ryoka Tribe

(Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Chad, Ganju, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

Orihime goes to fill up her canteen full of water. As she does, Ichigo goes to help her.

"Don't worry, Orihime, I'll get us back more water. If not for Ganju, we'd have tons of it right now."

"You talking about me?" Ganju asks, coming up from behind.

"Yes, I'm talking about me, you idiot! You screwed us up and caused us to now have to be rationing out water!"

"You messed up too, you know?"

Orihime quietly slips away, drinking her water.

_"I love Ichigo, but he's starting arguments here and there and everywhere," Orihime states. "It's really bothersome."_

Rukia talks with Yoruichi about the problems of the tribe.

"What do you think we can do to fix our tribe's problems, Yoruichi?"

"We thought last vote we were removing ourselves of our only weak link by eliminating Hanataro. Our problems go deeper and farther than that."

"I know Ichigo's a pain in the butt, but I have to keep him around because I know I've got his vote."

"At some point, though, Rukia, you've got to wonder how much he's really causing the tribe's morale to go down. If it's too much, you've got to cut the fat."

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

Mayuri goes around to every member of his tribe, giving them a different cup to drink from.

"Try out all my new experiments!" he tells them. "These are my finest choices!"

"Mmmmm… what's this?" Soi Fon asks.

"That is cola mixed with sake mixed with orange juice," Mayuri replies.

"And what is this?" Byakuya wonders.

"That is tea mixed with a little bit of apple juice."

"Not bad."

"This is really good! What is this?" Komamura asks.

"Oh, that – that's just a cup of water."

_"I'm making myself a hot commodity around here with my drink-mixing," Mayuri remarks. "It's gone over a lot better than my cooking did. I think I'll be able to keep myself in great standing with this tribe if I keep on getting opportunities to show off my skills."_

Day 6

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

That morning, Toshiro goes to gather the tribe's mail from the usual basket.

"We've got mail," Toshiro tells the others as he brings a piece of paper with him.

"Let's see what it says," Komamura replies.

"You can read it, Captain Komamura," Toshiro tells him, handing him the paper.

"Okay, here goes:

From bucket to bucket you will toss sand

In the final bucket you want it to land.

The team who fills up their bucket first

Wins immunity and avoids the worst."

"What a truly dreadful poem," Byakuya comments.

"I'm disappointed," Mayuri says. "These challenges aren't allowing us to use our full powers. We could easily beat them if we could go all out."

"All it takes to win is some teamwork," Unohana remarks. "Let's all work together so we can win this one as well."

Ryoka Tribe

(Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Chad, Ganju, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

"So it's a sand-tossing challenge?" Ganju asks. "Sounds pretty stupid to me."

"Whatever it is, we need to win it," Tatsuki comments. "We need to prove to the Captains that we can play with them."

_"A big challenge here," Tatsuki says. "We can't just keep on losing like we have already. The first two challenges haven't even been close. This time we need to show how good we really are."_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

The two tribes enter the immunity challenge area, joining Urahara.

"First things first, I'll take back the immunity plushie."

Soi Fon tosses Kon to Urahara.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Let's get to today's immunity challenge. Each member of your tribe will have a bucket, and you will be lined up in one straight line. The first member of your tribe in line will fill up his or her bucket with sand, then toss it several feet to the next tribe member, as you must not go past the designated lines in the sand. You will continue tossing the sand from player to player, bucket to bucket, until you reach the final bucket. The final player will pour the remaining sand into the last bucket. Once that bucket is full, it will pull down a lever which will reveal your team's flag. First team to reveal their flag wins immunity! Make sense?"

The players nod their heads in agreement.

"Captains, you have one extra tribe member, and you cannot sit out the same tribe members in back-to-back challenges. Who's it gonna be?"

"I'll sit out," Unohana says.

"Very well then, take your spots, and wait for my go!"

The players find their positions in the sand and prepare for the start of the challenge.

"Starting out for the Ryoka is Tatsuki! Starting out for the Captains is Toshiro! Survivors ready, go!"

Tatsuki and Toshiro both scoop up a bunch of sand in their buckets, then turn around and toss them to the next person in line. For Tatsuki, that's Rukia, and for Toshiro, it's Kenpachi. Each player gets about ¾ of the sand in their bucket.

"Good job, Rukia!" Tatsuki calls.

She and Toshiro immediately go back to digging up sand, in order to keep the line moving.

"The Captains, keeping that sand moving from bucket to bucket! Ryoka, having a bit of trouble here!"

Halfway down the line for the Ryoka, Ganju slips up and tosses the sand too high, and it goes right in Ichigo's face. He ends up with very little sand in his bucket.

"You moron! Aim lower!"

"Try to catch it, no matter where I throw it!"

"You idiot, just do what I say!"

The final person in line for the Captains is Soi Fon, and she pours about a quarter of a bucket's worth of sand into the final bucket, which begins to tip the scale the bucket is on a little bit.

"Good work by the Captains!"

Orihime is last in line for her tribe, and she gets only a tiny bit of sand in the final bucket.

"Ryoka, getting maybe only a few grains of sand in their bucket!"

The sand continues down the line again. For the Captains, it looks like a production line, with very efficient tossing from player to player. However, on Ryoka's side, every time the sand gets to Ganju, he ends up tossing either too high or too low to Ichigo, resulting in very little sand getting through.

"Ganju, you moron! Get it right or we're going to lose!"

"This isn't my game!"

Soi Fon pours in a second bucket, which makes her tribe's final bucket half-full. Ryoka's final bucket barely has half an inch of sand in it.

"Captains, once again, way ahead in this challenge!"

The sand comes to Ganju once more. He pauses, waiting for Ichigo's signal.

"Throw it like this," Ichigo demonstrates with his empty bucket.

"Okay," Ganju replies.

Ganju throws it the exact way Ichigo tells him to throw it, and the sand ends up going right in Ichigo's face.

"You idiot! Now I can't see! You got sand in my eyes!"

"That's the way you told me to throw it!"

Meanwhile, Soi Fon pours another bucket into her tribe's final bucket, and it is ¾ full at this point.

"Captains, so close to winning!"

In workmanlike fashion, the Captains toss the sand from bucket to bucket, getting it down the line towards Soi Fon. Meanwhile, Ryoka is starting all over again, just getting the sand to Ganju.

"Come on, Ganju, this time throw it a bit lower."

"Okay, here goes…"

The sand misses terribly again.

"Ganju, you imbecile! You stink!"

"I followed your directions!"

Meanwhile, Soi Fon grabs a bunch of sand from Ukitake's toss. She pours it into her bucket. As she does, the bucket lowers a scale and raises a lever, revealing her tribe's flag.

"That's it! Captains win immunity!"

Ichigo scoops up some sand and tosses it in Ganju's face.

"How do you like it now?"

Ganju fires back with a toss of sand at Ichigo, forcing Rukia to step in to break it up.

"All right, all right, you two, come on, accept the loss gracefully."

The players line up back at the starting area on their mats, where Urahara is holding Kon.

"Captains, once again, immunity is yours, congratulations."

He tosses Kon to Unohana, who squeezes the plushie tightly across her chest.

_Oh, Unohana!_ Kon thinks.

"Captains, you are immune from tonight's vote, you can head back to camp. Ryoka, another challenge, another loss. I'll be seeing you tonight for Tribal Council, where you will be voting out another member. You've got a few hours to figure out who that's gonna be."

_"No question Ganju's got to go after today's performance," Ichigo says. "He singlehandedly lost another challenge, and it's time for him to go."_

Ryoka Tribe

The Ryoka tribe is clearly disappointed after another loss, as spirits are down across the whole camp.

_"We lost again," Yoruichi comments. "I'm not used to losing like this. We have to find out who's at the root of our problems and vote them out."_

Ganju walks up to Chad and Uryu, who are resting near the fire.

"Ichigo's a pain in the butt," he tells them. "He caused today's loss."

"Didn't you have something to do with it as well?" Uryu questions.

"Of course, but Ichigo is the main culprit. He's got to go."

"You sure you don't say that just because you hate Ichigo?"

"You hate him, too! This is the perfect chance to remove him from the game!"

"We'll see…"

Tatsuki is talking with Orihime and Rukia inside the camp's shelter.

"I think it's pretty obvious that Ganju has to go," she tells them.

"Absolutely," Rukia replies. "I can easily get Renji and Ichigo's votes, so this vote is as good as sealed."

"I like Ganju, but he hasn't played too well," Orihime comments.

_"I can't say Ichigo's been much of a help to our tribe himself, with all his arguing and fighting, but let's face it, Ganju is the weak link, while Ichigo is an alliance member," Tatsuki explains. "There's no reason to vote out Ichigo at this point."_

Ganju makes a last effort to talk to Renji, while the two are away from camp.

"This is a big chance to put Ichigo out of the game," Ganju tells him. "You know you want to."

"I'd love to."

"We get a bunch of votes together, and Ichigo's gone. I'd love to put his worthless butt out on the street."

_"Ganju wants me to vote with him to take out Ichigo, and trust me when I say I'd love to wipe out Ichigo from this game," Renji says. "But I don't know how wise that would be at this stage of the game. I don't know what I'm going to do."_

Tribal Council

(Ryoka)

The Ryoka tribe walks into Tribal Council with their torches ablaze. They then set them aside in their designated area, while sitting down across from Urahara.

"Sorry to see you guys here. You're back again, after you thought you had eliminated the weak link of Hanataro. Apparently there were more weaknesses than just him in this tribe."

"Eliminating Hanataro was the right move," Rukia replies. "But there are others here who aren't pulling their weight either, and for that, they're going to have to go."

"And who would those people be?"

"I'd say Ganju is certainly one of them."

"Ganju, Rukia just called you out on not pulling your weight in this tribe. What do you have to say about that?"

"Well, I can't deny I've struggled in the challenges, but I think I'm definitely doing better than someone else here."

"And who would that be?"

"Ichigo."

Ichigo gives Ganju an angry glare.

"Ichigo, Ganju just called _you_ out. What defense do you have for yourself?"

"Ganju basically just quit in the reward challenge, and it was again his fault we lost the immunity challenge. No question he deserves to go."

"Uryu, is your decision tonight going to be based on who's not pulling their weight?"

"Absolutely, Urahara. I'm writing down the person who I think is pulling down our tribe the most."

"How about you, Renji? Is this decision strictly based on who's the weakest link of this tribe?"

"It's certainly mainly based on that, but I will also be considering who will be best to get rid of according to my alliance."

"Sounds like an interesting vote. With that, it is time to vote. Chad, you're up first."

Chad goes to vote.

Ganju goes to vote.

_"Ichigo, you're causing all the problems in this tribe, and removing you will also remove the problems," Ganju states._

Ichigo goes to vote.

_"You have shown yourself to be a completely incompetent imbecile, and for that, it is time for you to go," Ichigo says, holding up his vote for Ganju._

Orihime goes to vote.

Renji goes to vote.

_"I'll probably regret this," Renji states._

Rukia goes to vote.

Tatsuki goes to vote.

Uryu goes to vote.

Yoruichi goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Urahara gathers the votes and returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately. I'll read the votes."

Urahara takes out the first vote.

"Ganju."

Urahara opens up the next vote.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo shoots an annoyed glance towards Ganju.

"Ganju. Two votes Ganju, one vote Ichigo."

Urahara pulls out the next vote.

"Ganju. Three votes Ganju, one vote Ichigo."

Ganju looks angry as Urahara pulls out the next vote.

"Ganju. Four votes Ganju, one vote Ichigo."

Ganju is completely frustrated at this point.

"Second person voted out of Survivor: Hueco Mundo: Ganju Shiba. That's five, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Ganju gets up from his seat angrily and picks up his torch. He then holds it out in front of Urahara.

"Ganju, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Urahara snuffs out Ganju's torch, then Ganju walks off through the gate to the world of the living.

"You've attempted to rid yourselves of the weak link of your tribe twice now. Let's see if it works, or else I'm going to keep on seeing you coming back here. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The eight remaining Ryoka tribe members take their torches and begin their trek back to camp.

_"Ichigo is costing this team, I'm telling you," Ganju says. "He is a real pain in the butt to deal with, and his abrasive personality is going to catch up to him sooner or later. Eventually he will meet his fate like mine. As for me, I just don't think those challenges were to my liking, so I struggled. It's too bad, because I have a lot of skills I just never got to show."_

Who voted for whom:

Chad – Ganju

Ganju – Ichigo

Ichigo – Ganju

Orihime – Ganju

Renji – Ganju

Rukia – Ganju

Tatsuki – Ganju

Uryu – Ganju

Yoruichi – Ganju

Scenes from our next episode:

**The Ryoka wonder what the reason is for their losing:**

_ "Why does it always have to be someone's fault, Ichigo?" Uryu replies. "You're always looking for someone to blame."_

_ "You're just trying to get out of being blamed, Uryu," Ichigo shoots back. "It was you falling off that cost us any chance at winning that challenge."_

_ "Come on, you two, let's face it, they're just better than us," Tatsuki breaks in. "We're not going to win anything if you keep on bickering."_

**Rukia makes a stand to try to turn things around:**

_ Rukia stands up in front of the rest of the players, who are sitting in a circle._

_ "I am officially this tribe's leader."_

_ "What?" Ichigo shouts. "Are you serious?"_

**And some people do not take lightly to this decision:**

_ "What's the matter, boys?" Rukia asks._

_ "We don't feel like taking orders from you," Uryu states._


	3. He's a Little Man Inside: Days 7, 8, 9

Chapter 3

He's A Little Man Inside

Day 7

Ryoka Tribe

(Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

The tribe is eating some rice that morning, trying to recover from Tribal Council.

"Was getting rid of Ganju the right move?" Renji asks Uryu.

"I think the only way to prove that is through challenges," Uryu replies. "If we keep on stinking it up, then there's obviously more of a problem than just him."

"We need to be more focused," Chad adds.

"I agree," Renji says. "Perhaps avoiding all the arguments that Ichigo causes would be the right way to focus."

"Hey, are you talking about me?"

Ichigo walks over to the other three, overhearing his name.

"Yeah, we were just talking about how you cause too many arguments around here," Renji tells him.

"I don't start the arguments! It's you and Uryu who start them!"

"Just shut up, Ichigo," Uryu states. "We need to win today and get some momentum back, that's all there is to it."

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

"It's mail time!" Toshiro shouts to his teammates.

The Captains gather around Toshiro to see what is in the mail today.

"Another poem," Toshiro says.

"If you want to be nice and warm

The way to do it is to win this one.

Carry your tribemates on your shoulders

And soon you will be having fun."

"That doesn't even totally rhyme," Mayuri comments.

"Carrying tribemates on our shoulders?" Ukitake wonders. "That means we need to have the smallest people be the ones being carried."

"That means you, Captain Hitsugaya," Shunsui states, as everyone laughs at Toshiro's expense.

"Whatever, as long as it means helping the team win, I'll even suffer the embarrassment of being the shortest," Toshiro responds.

_"Another win would be really nice," Toshiro says. "We could keep up our great momentum and continue to look invincible."_

Ryoka Tribe

(Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

"So we're going to be carrying each other on our shoulders," Tatsuki comments.

"Hopefully we get to choose who carries whom," Yoruichi remarks.

"I'll make sure to carry anyone, since I'm the strongest around here!" Renji claims.

"Excuse me, but I think I'm the strongest here!" Ichigo replies.

"Give it up, Ichigo, you don't hold a candle to my strength."

"I think it's the other way around!"

"You know, you're just-"

"All right, you two, break it up," Rukia tells the two.

_"I really am having a hard time taking all this arguing anymore," Rukia says. "These two are like little kids on a playground. It's amazing how immature they are."_

Reward Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

The Captains and Ryoka tribes walk into the challenge area and stand on their mats.

"Captains, getting your first look at the new Ryoka tribe, Ganju voted out last Tribal Council."

The Captains make no response to this announcement.

"Let's get to today's reward challenge. Here is how it works. There will be two pairs of tribemates for each tribe carrying one other tribe member each, on their shoulders. They will go down this steep hill. If at any point the player on the shoulders falls off and to the ground, you must go all the way back to the start. Once you reach the bottom point of the valley, you will then transfer the carried players to one tribemate each, who will carry that player on their back up the final hill. If they fall off, you must start back at where they were placed on the back of the other player. First tribe to get both of their carried players across the finish line wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Of course!" Shunsui exclaims.

Urahara unveils a whole bunch of blankets and pillows.

"The winning tribe will receive lots of comfort. This will keep you nice and warm during the cold, windy nights here in Hueco Mundo. Worth playing for?"

The players shout in agreement.

"Captains, you've got to sit out two extra members, and you cannot sit out the same players in back-to-back challenges."

"I will sit out," Yamamoto says.

"Me too," Ukitake joins in.

"Okay, sit-outs, take a spot on the bench. The rest of you, strategize over who's going where, and we'll get started."

After the players have figured out where they want to be for the challenge, the challenge is ready to go.

"For the Captains, Soi Fon and Shunsui carrying Toshiro, and Byakuya and Mayuri carrying Unohana. For Ryoka, it's Yoruichi and Uryu carrying Tatsuki, and Rukia and Renji carrying Orihime. For reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

The players run out onto the course. None of them have any problem carrying their tribemates, and each trio makes it quickly down the hill.

"It's neck-and-neck so far, both tribes doing a great job!"

The players get close to their tribemates, but as Uryu gets closer to the bottom, he drops Tatsuki off his shoulder.

"Yoruichi, Uryu, Tatsuki – back to the start!"

As those three go back to the start, the others exchange the carried players to the final carriers.

"Komamura will be carrying Toshiro, and Kenpachi will be carrying Unohana! Ichigo will be carrying Orihime! Chad still waiting for Tatsuki!"

Komamura and Kenpachi climb up the hill with ease, leaving Ichigo in the dust. They both cross the finish line in little time at all.

"Captains win reward!"

Kenpachi lets down Unohana and the two hug, while the rest of the tribe comes running to join in the celebration. Meanwhile, Ichigo slumps over in frustration.

"Congratulations, Captains, that's four wins in a row. Here are your blankets and pillows, enjoy them."

"Nice," Toshiro says, as he helps his tribe gather the blankets and pillows, before heading back to their camp.

"Ryoka, I got nothing for you, you can head back to camp."

_"We were totally outmatched today," Rukia says. "It wasn't even close. We have some major problems."_

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

When the Captains return from the challenge, Unohana helps set up the blankets and pillows for each member of the tribe.

"Thanks, Captain Unohana," Kenpachi tells her, as he lies down on one of the pillows.

"You can call me Retsu," Unohana replies.

Kenpachi laughs lightly before taking a nap.

_"I don't know what it is, but I feel closer to Captain Zaraki every moment I'm out here," Unohana states. "It's like there's something there that wasn't there before."_

Meanwhile, Shunsui is drinking some more sake in celebration of another victory.

"We're unstoppable! We're unbeatable! We're the greatest!"

Toshiro looks on with a bit of annoyance.

_"Shunsui is getting full of himself after all these wins," Toshiro comments. "Maybe it would be good to lose one on purpose just to deflate his enormous head."_

_"I'm enjoying myself, and why not? We're winning nonstop," Shunsui states. "I plan on winning every challenge the rest of the way, the only problem is that there might not be enough sake left if that happens."_

Ryoka Tribe

(Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

"So, whose fault was it that we lost this time?" Ichigo asks.

"Why does it always have to be someone's fault, Ichigo?" Uryu replies. "You're always looking for someone to blame."

"You're just trying to get out of being blamed, Uryu," Ichigo shoots back. "It was you falling off that cost us any chance at winning that challenge."

"Come on, you two, let's face it, they're just better than us," Tatsuki breaks in. "We're not going to win anything if you keep on bickering."

_"This is pretty unbelievable, that Ichigo is trying to push blame on anyone and everyone besides himself," Tatsuki says. "He needs to try to work better as a teammate, rather than this continual bickering which is causing no good at all."_

That night, Rukia talks to Yoruichi, trying to get her advice on how to fix the tribe's problems.

"What do we do, Yoruichi?" Rukia asks.

"Right now I think someone has to stand up and take leadership of this tribe… and I think you're the right one for it."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I know you give orders around camp, but if you take total charge of this tribe, people will respect you, and perhaps we will come together as a tribe."

_"Yoruichi wants me in a position of power," Rukia states. "I'm not sure exactly why, it seems to me that she would be better suited for being in charge. But perhaps a change is what we need, and I'm going to start putting this tribe into shape tomorrow."_

Day 8

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

That morning, the Captains are feeling very lazy. None of them want to get up and help Unohana with the rice, because the blankets and pillows are very comfortable, and they have just gotten their best night's sleep in a week.

_"I guess I'm out here alone, to cook our tribe's rice," she says. "Such is the life of a Squad 4 member."_

But about 15 minutes into cooking the rice, she is joined by an unexpected visitor.

"Captain Zaraki?"

"It's Kenpachi, remember? I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh, I'm doing fine, Captain Zaraki."

Kenpachi looks confused that Unohana will not call him by his first name, but he continues on.

"Here, let me help you with that."

Kenpachi begins helping Unohana with cooking the rice, doing things in his own bizarre way. Unohana cannot help herself but laugh at Kenpachi's way of cooking the rice, which includes himself putting his own arm all the way into the fire, not worrying about getting burned.

"You sure have a way of doing things, Captain Zaraki."

"I'm always looking for battle. If I could battle this fire, I would."

"You like the way things are going for us so far?"

"Absolutely, and I intend to keep it that way. I'm going all out in every challenge to make sure we remain totally dominant."

Unohana simply smiles. Kenpachi finishes cooking the rice and calls out to the rest of the tribe.

"Come and get your rice!"

As the captains wake up and get their rice, they are surprised to find out from Unohana that Kenpachi helped cook it.

"Really? Kenpachi doing work? I'm shocked," Shunsui says.

"Only thing more bizarre would be you doing work," Ukitake replies.

Mayuri, however, looks suspicious.

_"Captain Zaraki is getting awfully close to Captain Unohana," he points out. "That could be a dangerous alliance that would be great to break up before it goes any farther. We cannot allow those two captains to become more powerful than the rest of us."_

Ryoka Tribe

(Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

All the tribe members are gathered together that afternoon. Yoruichi addresses the tribe.

"All right, everybody, Rukia has a big announcement to make."

Rukia stands up in front of the rest of the players, who are sitting in a circle.

"I am officially this tribe's leader."

"What?" Ichigo shouts. "Are you serious?"

"Our tribe is in ruins right now, and the only way to turn things around is to get proper leadership. So the first thing I want us to do is to all being training for tomorrow's immunity challenge by running 10 laps around the camp. Come on, get going!"

Orihime, Tatsuki, Yoruichi and Chad immediately get up, ready to run, but the other three remain seated.

"What's the matter, boys?"

"We don't feel like taking orders from you," Uryu states.

"Why is that? Because I'm a woman?"

"It doesn't matter what gender you are," Uryu replies. "I don't take orders from _you,_ period."

"Why, you stuck-up, little!"

Rukia slaps Uryu across the face, while the other girls cheer her on.

_"For Uryu to refuse to take orders from Rukia, he shows just what kind of person he is," Yoruichi comments. "What is it with him that he can't take orders? Does he really think he's the strongest out here, that people should listen to him? That's outrageous."_

"Come on, let's run," Chad tells Ichigo, Renji and Uryu.

"I'm not going," Uryu states.

Renji wants to refuse as well, but then he sees Rukia's angry face.

"All right, all right, I'll go," he says.

"What about you, Ichigo?" Rukia asks.

"I'm protesting along with Uryu. I don't take orders from you!"

Rukia slaps Ichigo across the face, then walks away.

_"The way Uryu and Ichigo just treated me has made me want to vote the both of them out," Rukia states. "I have enough numbers in my alliance to take out whoever I want. I'll choose which one I want gone, and he'll be on his way back to the world of the living."_

_ "I don't understand what Rukia's doing, getting on her high horse and making herself this tribe's leader," Uryu states. "In my opinion, we don't need a leader, we just need better performances. A leader isn't going to improve our performances in challenges."_

The six tribe members besides Ichigo and Uryu run laps around the camp, while those two simply watch.

"You know, Ichigo, I never thought there would come a day that I would agree with you."

"It's only one time, Uryu, don't get used to it!"

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

That evening, the captains all have different drinks with their evening meal. Yamamoto has tea, Soi Fon has coffee, Shunsui has sake, Toshiro has soda, Ukitake has orange juice, Mayuri has a sports drink, Byakuya has apple juice, Kenpachi has tomato juice, Unohana has lemonade, and Komamura has water.

"This is one of the best meals I've had in a long time!" Mayuri exclaims.

"It is of high quality," Byakuya states.

"I love the rich and exquisite flavor of this beverage," Komamura adds.

The captains are having a great time together. They tell stories, they laugh, they enjoy themselves. When they go to sleep that night in their comfortable blankets, they wonder if their winning streak will ever stop.

_"We're on top of the world right now, nothing can bring us down except overconfidence," Ukitake states._

_ "The only thing we have to fear is our own arrogance," Yamamoto says._

Ryoka Tribe

(Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

The players who ran laps during the day are now exhausted, while Ichigo and Uryu are well-rested. Tatsuki is having some water to drink when she is approached by Uryu.

"We can't have Rukia running the show around here."

"And why not? Because she's a woman?"

"She's making you guys exhausted. It's just not a good idea."

"We're in better shape than you, actually!"

"I doubt it."

_"Uryu is really stuck-up," Tatsuki says. "For him to think that Rukia doesn't deserve to be the leader, for whatever reason… that's just nonsense. He's a little man inside. He can't take orders from Rukia because he doesn't have enough confidence in himself."_

The Ryoka tribe members huddle together that night, where Rukia gives them a pep talk.

"Tomorrow we go into our biggest challenge yet. If we lose, we fall three members down. We can't think about losing, however. We must keep our eyes on the prize. Win or go home, that's got to be our thought. Don't think about who to blame, but think about winning only. Everyone in on it?"

"Yeah!" most of the players yell, save for Ichigo and Uryu. They simply look on with their arms crossed, wearing scowls on their faces.

_"If this leadership position for Rukia doesn't pay off, she's got to pay the consequences," Uryu states. "And that means she goes home."_

Day 9

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

Mayuri grabs some things out of the basket where the mail is delivered. He then walks back toward the rest of the tribe excitedly.

"Look what I got!" he exclaims.

"What is it?" Byakuya asks.

"It's a bunch of keys and locks," Mayuri replies. "I'm going to begin experimenting which key unlocks which lock and if there are keys that can open multiple locks. You can have the poem, though."

He hands a piece of paper to Byakuya, who has it promptly taken off him by Shunsui.

"Let's see what this says…

You all will be

Under lock and key

So become free

To win immunity."

"The poems just keep on getting worse," Soi Fon comments.

"This is a big one to win," Ukitake says. "Right now we look like we can't be beaten. Allow those Ryoka one chance and they're liable to make a run just like we have. Let's make sure we win this one as well."

_"Give them one chance? Is Ukitake kidding?" Kenpachi says. "Who does he think we are? We're going to win this one without a problem, just like all the other challenges. It's a gimme."_

Ryoka Tribe

(Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

Rukia huddles her tribe together, shortly before the challenge.

"We've got to win this one," she tells them. "I don't want anyone leaving even a bit of effort out there… you've got to go all out."

"What about you, Rukia?" Uryu asks. "Are you going to go all out?"

"I can't be accused of quitting, like some others out here." She stares at Ichigo. "Now let's win!"

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

Both tribes walk into the immunity challenge area and go to their mats.

"First things first, I'll take back the immunity plushie."

Unohana tosses Kon to Urahara.

"Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Let's get to today's immunity challenge. Each of you will be locked within connected cages. Each cage has a locked door on all four sides. To unlock those doors, you'll need to dig up keys that are buried within each cage. In addition, some doors cannot be unlocked; there is no key for them. The first tribe to get all eight members through the maze of doors wins immunity. Make sense?"

"Yes," most of the players reply.

"Captains, you must sit out two players, and you cannot sit out the same players in back-to-back challenges. Who are they gonna be?"

Unohana and Kenpachi raise their hands.

"Okay, sit-outs take your spots on the bench, everyone else will get locked inside your cages, and we'll get started."

The players get to their designated spots in the cages, led there by Urahara, who has a master key to lock and unlock all the doors.

"For immunity! Survivors ready, go!"

Both tribes immediately begin digging for keys. Almost instantly, Soi Fon finds a key and begins trying it in different locks. The first lock she tries does not open, but the second one opens and the door swings open.

"Soi Fon, making it through that door quickly, but is that the right way?"

Several of the Ryoka tribe members find keys and hurry to get through doors. Ichigo unlocks a door and drops the key behind him, getting to the next cage. Uryu finds a key and opens up a door that leads to the same cage Ichigo is in.

"You're going the wrong way, Ichigo."

"No, I think you're going the wrong way!"

"Look at the exit! It's in the other direction!"

"I'm sure of what I'm doing!"

"Shut up!" Rukia screams from several cages away.

Uryu shoots an angry glare towards Rukia, then walks past Ichigo into the cage he was just in. He begins digging for another key. After he gets through a couple cages, he bumps into Renji.

"Which way are you going, Uryu?"

"This way, obviously."

"Well, it's the wrong way! Turn around!"

Uryu realizes that he has made a mistake, so he and Renji go together back in the direction Ichigo went. They end up bumping into Ichigo, who is coming back in their direction.

"What are you doing, Ichigo?" Uryu asks.

"You were right, Uryu, I was going the wrong way."

"No, Uryu was wrong," Renji breaks in. "Turn around."

"I'm sure that you're wrong! Turn around, Renji!"

"Ichigo, you're wrong this time! Go in the other direction!"

Meanwhile, Rukia and Yoruichi have found their way to the cage in front of the exit of the maze. They are both about to exit, but they hear the screaming coming from the other side of the maze.

"You exit, I'll go help those idiots," Rukia states.

Yoruichi exits the maze, while Rukia starts going back through the maze to try to bail out her tribemates.

"Yoruichi the first one out for the Ryoka! But the Ryoka looking pretty lost right now!"

Soi Fon exits the maze, followed quickly by Mayuri.

"The Captains have two members out of the maze, and the others are making their way toward the exit!"

By the time Rukia reaches the trio of Ichigo, Renji and Uryu, they are still just standing there arguing with each other.

"You morons!"

She slaps all three of them across the face.

"Follow me!"

They begin following Rukia through the maze. Far on the other side of the maze, they can see Tatsuki and Orihime exiting the maze.

"Three are now out for the Ryoka! Meanwhile, five are out for the Captains, and they are closing in on getting the rest of their members out!"

Yamamoto unlocks a door, followed closely by Shunsui. The two of them then unlock a door, finding Byakuya ahead of them. They realize that they are now only a few cages away from the exit.

"Captains close to the exit!"

Meanwhile, Chad exits the maze for the Ryoka.

"Four out for the Ryoka! Rukia leading the others toward the exit, can they make it in time?"

Rukia tries to remember the exact way she came, but it is a bit difficult, with some of the doors to nowhere also being open. She slams doors open in her race to the finish. She finally sees the exit only a few doors away. But as she does, she hears the cursed words…

"Captains win immunity!"

Shunsui has just exited the maze for the Captains, and they begin to celebrate. Unohana and Kenpachi jump off the bench to join their rejoicing teammates.

"Nice leadership, Rukia," Uryu comments.

Rukia turns around and slaps Uryu in the face. She then leads the three silently out of the maze, joining the rest of her teammates who made it out of the maze already. They sadly walk over to their mat.

"Congratulations, Captains, once again, you win immunity and are safe from tonight's Tribal Council."

Urahara tosses Kon to Soi Fon, who squeezes him tight.

_Oh, Soi Fon! _Kon thinks.

"Ryoka, what can I say? Three immunity challenges, three losses, and you'll be voting out another tribe member tonight."

_"Thanks to the three stooges, we're going back to Tribal again," Tatsuki remarks. One of those three must go."_

Ryoka Tribe

(Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

The frustrated Ryoka members sit around camp in dejection. For an hour or so, no one even says anything. However, eventually Uryu walks over to Ichigo and Renji, who are sitting by themselves.

"We've got to have change, and change starts at the top," he tells them. "Our leader must go."

"Do you say that only because she called you out?" Renji replies.

"Don't tell me you're on her side," Uryu whines. "She slapped all three of us like we're her dogs. I'm sick of her treatment. If we want to win, we've got to have the boys take charge."

"I guess you're right," Renji replies.

"What about you, Ichigo?"

"I don't agree with almost anything you say, but you make a good point. I'm sick of Rukia too."

"Good. Now just to get Chad on my side."

While Uryu goes over to talk to Chad, the girls of the tribe are huddled together.

"We women must stick together," Yoruichi states. "They probably want rid of you, Rukia."

"Well, I don't care who they vote for, Uryu's got to go," Rukia responds. "He doesn't respect my leadership and the biggest reason why we lost two straight times."

"But what if it comes down to men vs. women?" Tatsuki asks. "They put up four votes against our four, it comes down to who had votes in previous Tribal Councils. In that case, we ought to go after Ichigo or Renji. If it's still tied, it goes to a fire-making challenge. You don't want to risk your life in this game on that, Rukia, do you? Just take out Ichigo or Renji."

"Ichigo and Renji both still have uses to me," Rukia replies. "I don't want to be rid of either of them before I have to. They could be a great asset to us once we make the merge."

"That's a long way away," Orihime comments.

_"I want Uryu gone so badly," Rukia states. "I never knew he was such a pain in the butt before this game. Once he's gone, I think our tribe stands a better chance."_

_ "Rukia taking chances on voting out Uryu could end up in her own downfall," Tatsuki remarks. "I'm worried for her sake. I'd rather vote out Ichigo or Renji, but if she's set on Uryu, what can I do?"_

Tribal Council

(Ryoka)

The Ryoka tribe members walk into Tribal Council with their torches ablaze. They then set them down and take their seats across from Urahara.

"Once again, I am joined by the Ryoka tribe. How does it feel to be here yet again, Orihime?"

"Terrible. This is very embarrassing."

"Indeed it is. Five challenges so far, all won by the Captains. Rukia, at any time does a future merge come into your mind, and the thought that your tribe would be absolutely hopeless once arriving there?"

"I've been thinking about that the whole time, Kisuke. Trust me that when I make a move on Day 1, I'm thinking about how it could affect me on Day 39. I know there's a merge sometime in the future, and I intend on keeping our tribe as strong as possible entering it."

"Your last two votes have been based off who was the weakest member. But it's clear by now that either those members were not the weakest, or your tribe has multiple weaknesses that simply cannot be covered up. Which one of those is true, Ichigo?"

"I think we have lots of weaknesses in this tribe, whether we want to admit it or not."

"We are weak from top to bottom," Uryu adds.

"Top to bottom? Who would you consider at the top?"

"Rukia. She told us that she's our tribe's leader, but her leadership has led to nothing but losing."

"Rukia, is this true that you made yourself the tribe leader?"

"Yes, it's true, Kisuke. Yoruichi came up with the idea, and I agreed with it. I thought we needed a leader to get things turned around, and I think we're on the right track. The problem has been people not submitting to my authority."

"And who would those people be?"

"Ichigo and Uryu, for starters."

"So Ichigo, Uryu, you refuse to obey your leader? Why is that?"

"She doesn't deserve to," Uryu replies quickly.

"And for what reason does she not deserve to lead?"

"She hasn't proven herself as a leader at any point."

"So you plan on voting her out due to poor leadership?"

"That's right, I'm allying with the men. There are only 6 women in this game compared to 11 men and a fox. The women are not to be feared as much."

"So you're making your decisions in this game based on numbers?"

"That's right. I figure that I better make myself look good compared to men than compared to women."

"Chad, what do you think about Uryu's strategy? Will you make your decisions based on the gender of a player?"

"I'll vote for who I think is causing the tribe's problems. It won't have anything to do with gender, whether it looks like it or not."

"Well, I never expected this game to turn into Battle of the Sexes, but here we are, with four women and four men, and a very important vote about to take place. It is time to vote. Chad, you're up first."

Chad goes to vote.

Ichigo goes to vote.

Orihime goes to vote.

Renji goes to vote.

Rukia goes to vote.

_"This is a vote by women everywhere," Rukia states, holding up her vote for Uryu._

Tatsuki goes to vote.

Uryu goes to vote.

_"Rukia, you are a terrible leader," Uryu says. "Once we can get rid of the leader who's leading us down the drain, we can recover."_

Yoruichi goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Urahara gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Rukia."

Rukia crosses her arms, with an unsure look on her face.

"Uryu."

Uryu pushes his glasses up to adjust them.

"Rukia."

Urahara pulls out the next vote.

"Uryu. Two votes Uryu, two votes Rukia."

He takes out the next vote.

"Rukia. That's three votes Rukia, two votes Uryu."

Rukia stares over at Renji with a mixed look of anger and frustration.

"Uryu. We're tied. Three votes Uryu, three votes Rukia, two votes left."

He pulls out the next vote and opens it slowly.

"Uryu. Four votes Uryu, three votes Rukia, one vote left."

Both Rukia and Uryu look extremely nervous as Urahara pulls out the last vote.

"Third person voted out of Survivor: Hueco Mundo, Uryu Ishida. That's five, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch."

"Good luck, Ichigo and Renji," Uryu states as he goes to pick up his torch. He grabs it and holds it out in front of Urahara.

"Uryu, the tribe has spoken."

Urahara snuffs out his torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Uryu walks through the gate of the living.

"Whether this vote was about gender, leadership or strength, one thing is clear: you need to start winning. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and head back towards their camp.

_"Rukia was a very poor choice for our tribe leader," Uryu states. "Really, I have nothing towards women in general, but it would have made so much more sense if Ichigo or Renji or even Chad was made our tribe leader. If she remains as leader, they're just going to keep on getting voted out, one by one."_

Who voted for whom:

Chad – Uryu

Ichigo – Rukia

Orihime – Uryu

Renji – Rukia

Rukia – Uryu

Tatsuki – Uryu

Uryu – Rukia

Yoruichi – Uryu

Scenes from our next episode:

**The girls in the Ryoka tribe form an alliance:**

_ Tatsuki talks with the other female members of her tribe._

_ "We need to stick together," she tells them. "The next person out of this tribe must be a boy."_

_ "Not Ichigo!" Orihime cries._

**Kenpachi gets bored with all his team's winning:**

_ In the middle of the afternoon, Kenpachi begins walking around to all the captains, asking them one question:_

_ "Do you want to fight?"_

**And one player reaches his breaking point:**

_ Yoruichi tries talking to Chad before the challenge._

_ "Are you okay?" she asks._

_ "I don't want to be here anymore," Chad replies._


	4. The Ship Be Sinking: Days 10, 11, 12

Chapter 4

The Ship Be Sinking

Day 10

Ryoka Tribe

(Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

That morning, Tatsuki tosses some logs into the fire, while looking around at the rest of her tribe.

_ "Ichigo and Renji are always arguing," she says. "And Chad… he looks like he doesn't even want to be here. Really, it's the girls who are keeping this tribe together."_

Later on, Tatsuki talks with the other female members of her tribe.

"We need to stick together," she tells them. "The next person out of this tribe must be a boy."

"Not Ichigo!" Orihime cries.

"It'll be one of the three, Orihime," Yoruichi replies. "We can't put our lives in this game at risk by turning on each other."

"I'd personally prefer for it to be none of us," Rukia states. "Hopefully we start winning some challenges and stay together as a tribe for a while."

_"I'm afraid about what the others are saying, they may want to remove Ichigo from the game," Orihime says. "Ichigo… well, he's special to me. I don't want to see him go."_

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Renji go over to talk to Chad.

"Chad, you put us in an unenviable position by voting out Uryu," Ichigo says. "Now the girls can pick us off at will."

Chad simply shrugs his shoulders, not giving any audible response.

"Don't you realize what that means?" Renji asks. "We're completely at their mercy!"

Chad simply stares off into space, not answering them at all.

_"What is with Chad?" Ichigo wonders. "It's like his mind has left this game. I don't know what's with him, but if he doesn't want to be here, he should leave in favor of someone who does."_

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

_ "Let's see what the mail has to offer us today," Mayuri comments._

_ He takes the piece of paper from the mail basket and begins to read it._

_ "A chance at more experiments… perfect."_

Mayuri goes over to the rest of his tribe to tell them about the challenge.

"What does it say?" Ukitake wonders.

"I'll read it," Mayuri says.

"If you'd like some tools

You better not act like fools

Get someone to carry weight

And to win will be your fate."

"Terrible poem," Komamura comments.

"Apparently we can win some tools, which will help us out around camp," Shunsui says. "We could really improve this shelter."

"No question we'll win," Kenpachi states. "We can't lose! I just hope the reward is worth it."

Reward Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

The two tribes walk into the challenge area and step onto their mats.

"Captains, getting your first look at the new Ryoka tribe, Uryu voted out last Tribal Council."

The Captains make no response to Uryu's absence.

"Let's get to today's reward challenge. Here is how it works. Each tribe will have one member holding a staff on their shoulders. Two by two, that player's tribemates will put buckets of sand on each side of the staff. Whichever player drops their staff first loses, meaning the other player's tribe wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!" everyone yells.

"The winning tribe will receive a large amount of tools and equipment that will be very useful around camp. You will be able to do whatever you want with your shelter with all these items. These can be important for when the heavy winds blow across Hueco Mundo. Worth playing for?"

The players cheer in agreement.

"You can have any players you want put the buckets of sand on the staff, so there is no need for sit-outs this time. Choose the player you want to hold your staff, and we'll get started."

Both tribes huddle together to choose which players they want to hold the staffs, then the challenge is prepared to begin.

"Holding the staff for the Captains will be Kenpachi! Holding the staff for the Ryoka will be Chad! You will now put on the first two buckets of sand on the staff."

Unohana and Soi Fon delicately place the buckets of sand on both sides of Kenpachi's staff, while Rukia and Renji put the buckets on Chad's staff.

"Now put on another bucket each."

The players repeat the process until Kenpachi and Chad are each holding 14 total buckets of sand.

"Getting really heavy now! Let's put on another two buckets!"

"Bring it on, I only wish I could battle someone while holding this staff!" Kenpachi shouts.

Chad remains silent, painfully holding up his staff as Ichigo and Orihime put a couple more buckets on.

"We're now up to 20 buckets! Put on another couple buckets!"

As Tatsuki and Yoruichi put the buckets on Chad's shoulders, he drops the staff, spraying sand all over the place.

"That's it! Captains win reward!"

Kenpachi just laughs. "Come on, I can do this for hours! Bring on more sand!"

Unohana smiles at Kenpachi. "You've proved yourself, Captain Zaraki. Now let's go."

Kenpachi listens to Unohana and drops the buckets of sand gently on the ground, proving that they were no problem for him to handle at all. The Captains then go over to Urahara to receive their reward.

"Congratulations, Captains, another win, here's your reward."

The Captains gather the tools and equipment and go on back to camp.

"Ryoka, yet again, I got nothing for you. You can head back to camp."

_"I can't fault Chad for losing this one, that was tough," Tatsuki says. "Still, it's frustrating to lose yet again."_

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

"Woo-hoo! We win again!" Shunsui shouts, grabbing a bottle of sake.

"Be careful with those, you're running out," Ukitake replies.

Mayuri, meanwhile, searches through the many tools.

"These will be great for experiments! Maybe this object here can be used for cleaning my teeth!"

He pulls out a power drill and turns it on, pressing it against his teeth.

"Ooh… a nice massager!"

Byakuya and Komamura, meanwhile, quietly go about hammering together more planks in order to fortify their shelter.

_"Working like this should improve my position in the tribe," Byakuya states. "We will make this shelter impenetrable, and everyone will be thankful to us for it."_

Ryoka Tribe

(Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

The Ryoka tribe tries to console Chad after the loss.

"It's okay, Chad, you couldn't have done any better," Orihime tells him.

"There was no way you could have beaten Kenpachi, that guy's unreal," Rukia adds.

Chad, meanwhile, gives no response to anyone.

_"This game is getting to my head," Chad says. "I don't know if it's worth it anymore."_

_"Chad seems lost in space," Yoruichi states. "I can't figure out what it is, but he is definitely not in this game anymore. If he continues to act like this, we're in deep trouble for the next challenge."_

Day 11

Ryoka Tribe

(Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

Morale is way down in the Ryoka tribe the next day. Chad is not talking to anyone, not eating, not drinking, not doing anything. Orihime is sitting sadly by herself, refusing to eat as well. Tatsuki is trying to cheer up Orihime, but to no avail.

_"The ship be sinking here at the Ryoka tribe," Renji states. "How far can it sink?"_

_ Renji looks over to see Ichigo and Rukia getting in each other's faces in a heated argument._

_ "Sky's the limit."_

Yoruichi, meanwhile, takes a moment by herself to look at her immunity plushie.

_"Urahara created these things for one purpose: to detect Bounts," she comments. "But he found another use for them, as part of a game. What a fool."_

_ She laughs lightly._

_ "My fool."_

As the day progresses, Chad continues to sit there and stare into space. Tatsuki walks up to him to ask him how he is doing, but he gives no response.

"Chad, what's the matter? Are you with me?"

Chad remains completely silent.

"I think the conditions have gotten to you… you can't go on like this."

She takes out her canteen and hands it over to him.

"Here, drink something… you'll feel better."

He refuses to drink it, however.

"Come on, Chad, you'll dehydrate without water!"

Chad continues to refuse to drink the water.

"Say something!"

Chad simply gets up and walks away.

_"I've totally lost any sort of communication with Chad," Tatsuki remarks. "It's like he's not even there anymore. I just don't know what to do."_

_ "Everyone wants to comfort me, but I don't want comfort," Chad says. "I don't know what I want… except to get out of here."_

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

In the middle of the afternoon, Kenpachi begins walking around to all the captains, asking them one question:

"Do you want to fight?"

After rejections from Komamura and Byakuya, he takes the same question to Mayuri.

"Why, exactly, do you want to fight?" Mayuri asks.

"I'm bored."

"Why don't you help me with my experiments? I've just figured out that a screwdriver can be useful for cleaning out one's ears!"

"That's not fun."

Kenpachi walks away, passing a sleeping Shunsui and going over to Ukitake.

"You want to fight me?" Ukitake responds to Kenpachi's question.

"That's right."

"I'm afraid this is not the time and place for that."

"Oh, come on."

"I think we need to be more focused on continuing to win challenges."

"That's getting old and boring by now."

"Sorry, Captain Zaraki."

Kenpachi goes over to ask each of the other captains. Toshiro is not interested. Soi Fon simply gives him an angry glare. Yamamoto appears to be asleep – at least that is what Kenpachi assumes. He finally goes over to Unohana in total frustration.

"What's the matter, Captain Zaraki?"

"No one will fight me. I'm so bored."

"Is that the only thing that will satisfy you?"

"I'd rather have a good fight than win this game."

"Trust me, Captain Zaraki, winning this game will take the biggest fight of your life."

_"Captain Zaraki is not focused enough on this game," Unohana remarks. "He needs a fight to get him motivated, but no one is willing to give it to him."_

Kenpachi sits down sadly next to Unohana. "Would you fight me?"

"What was that?"

"I was asking if you, Captain Unohana, would fight me."

Unohana covers her mouth and laughs. "Are you sure about that, Captain Zaraki?"

"I'm absolutely sure."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to kill you."

Kenpachi smiles. "Bring it on!"

"I'm sorry, Captain Zaraki, but you – you are more important to me than for me to allow you to die."

"is that so, Captain Unohana?"

"Please, just call me Retsu, Captain Zaraki."

"Retsu… that's a pretty name."

Unohana smiles happily at Kenpachi, who cannot help but returning a grin.

_"I don't understand what it is about Captain Unohana, but there is something about her that is special to me," Kenpachi says. "I can't figure out what it is yet."_

Day 12

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

Toshiro goes over to gather the mail for his team. When he arrives, he finds a Hollow holding a piece of paper. His first instinct is to kill the Hollow, but then he holds back.

"I'll take that," he says, and he grabs the piece of paper off the Hollow.

He begins to read it, then turns back to the Hollow.

"I guess I'll let you off the hook."

The Hollow disappears, while Toshiro walks over to the rest of his tribemates.

"What does our mail say this time?" Soi Fon asks.

"Another poem," Toshiro replies.

"This battle will go blow-by-blow

As you take on many Hollows.

Defeat the most and you will win

While sending Hollows to the garbage bin."

"Maybe the worst poem yet," Shunsui comments.

"Fighting Hollows? Well, it's a start," Kenpachi says.

_"This should be an easy challenge," Kenpachi remarks. "Killing Hollows? A piece of cake. I only hope they give me a good fight."_

Ryoka Tribe

(Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

"Finally, a challenge that we can win!" Ichigo shouts. "Defeating Hollows is more my kind of thing!"

"I'm not so sure," Rukia replies. "The Captains should be as good if not better than you at killing Hollows."

_"I'm very nervous about this challenge," Rukia states. "We've got a big disadvantage against these Captains if we're fighting Hollows. I don't know where Chad's head is at, Orihime's not a fighter… Tatsuki… she's never fought Hollows before. We might as well just give this one up."_

"Tatsuki, do you know how to fight Hollows?" Orihime asks.

"I'll try my martial arts against them," she replies.

Yoruichi tries talking to Chad before the challenge.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"I don't want to be here anymore," Chad replies.

"Chad, we need your help in winning this challenge. You can't quit on us."

"I just don't know."

_"This is terrible," Yoruichi comments. "We're going into a challenge with one of our members basically quitting on us. It's going to take a major effort to win this one."_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

The two tribes walk into the immunity challenge area, stepping onto their mats.

"First things first, give it up, Soi Fon."

Soi Fon tosses Kon over to Urahara.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Let's get to today's immunity challenge. We're doing something that most of you should be familiar with – fighting Hollows. I have gathered hundreds of Hollows to fight against you. Your goal: to destroy as many Hollows as possible in five minutes. I have created devices to track how many Hollows you defeat, so I will know exactly how many each of you kills. Make sense?"

"Absolutely!" Kenpachi yells over the other agreeing players.

"Captains, you have three extra members, and you cannot sit out the same players in back-to-back challenges. Who's going to sit out?"

Unohana immediately raises her hand. The others begin to argue over who is going to sit out.

"Come on, we need two more sit-outs."

Reluctantly, Toshiro and Mayuri raise their hands.

"Thank you. Sit-outs take your spots on the bench, the rest of you get to the starting position, and we'll get started."

The players walk over to the designated spot for them to start the challenge.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

Immediately the players take to fighting. Ichigo and Renji swing their zanpakutos in wide swings, knocking out dozens of Hollows at once. Yoruichi flashsteps through the scores of Hollows, killing them easily. The Captains also are able to kill lots of Hollows in single swings of their swords.

"The Captains are all killing tons of Hollows! Half the Ryoka aren't doing enough!"

Orihime tries killing Hollows one-by-one with her Shun Shun Rikka, but she barely makes a presence on the scoresheet. Neither does Tatsuki, who punches and kicks Hollows several times to kill each one. Chad punches Hollows with little enthusiasm, but he is doing more than even Rukia.

"Ryoka need to come back if they want to win this challenge!"

Kenpachi begins to get bored with the easy defeat of Hollows. Byakuya as well becomes disinterested. In fact, most of the Captains lose interest in the easy battle, letting up a bit during the final minute.

"The Captains aren't going all out! This is giving the Ryoka an opportunity to come back!"

Ichigo and Renji fiercely swing their zanpakutos in desperation.

"Five, four, three, two, one, time's up! Put away your zanpakutos!"

The players immediately end their fighting, leaving about a hundred Hollows total.

"I'll take care of these."

Urahara swings his cane and defeats the remaining Hollows with ease.

"Now, to find out who has won this challenge. I have a scoreboard here that I will add up all your defeated Hollows. First, the Ryoka. Orihime, you killed 8 Hollows. Tatsuki, you killed 2. Rukia, you took out 15. Chad got 30. Yoruichi took out 86… Renji defeated 70… Ichigo with 92… that comes out to a total of 303!"

"Give us the plushie," Soi Fon demands. "We won."

"So, you're sure you've won? Let's see… you, Soi Fon, defeated 85… Komamura killed 81… Ukitake knocked out 99… Shunsui killed 107… no need to even count the others! Captains win immunity!"

The Captains celebrate again, while the Ryoka look on in disappointment.

"Congratulations, Captains, here is the immunity plushie."

Urahara tosses Kon to Unohana, who hugs the modsoul across her chest.

_Oh, Unohana!_ Kon thinks.

"Ryoka, back to Tribal Council for the fourth time for you, where another one of you will be going home."

The players begin their trek back to camp.

_"Tatsuki did nothing today for us, and for that, she's got to go," Renji remarks._

Ryoka Tribe

(Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

_"What a disappointment," Ichigo says. "I thought we had that challenge, but there weren't enough of us doing the heavy work. Tatsuki in particular did poorly. I think we're going to have to get rid of her."_

Tatsuki goes up to the rest of the tribe and apologizes.

"I'm sorry, guys," she says. "I just couldn't keep up with the rest of you."

"It's okay, Tatsuki," Orihime replies.

"You know, though, that's probably going to cost you your spot in this game," Renji adds. "We have to get rid of the weak link in the tribe if we want any chance at winning a challenge."

"I understand," Tatsuki replies.

_"It's disappointing that I wasn't able to do more to help my tribe, but if they want to vote me out, I can completely understand their decision," Tatsuki says. "It's unfortunate."_

But later in the day, the girls all gather together.

"We can keep you in this game, Tatsuki," Rukia tells her. "I don't care how you performed in the challenge, the four of us can vote together and take out one of the guys – Chad in particular, who's lost interest."

"You don't have to go," Yoruichi adds. "It was one challenge. We can just vote out Chad and keep you around longer."

"Thanks, but I don't know if I deserve to stay here any longer," Tatsuki says. "I want to, but if you vote me out, I can see why."

The whole time, Chad simply sits by himself, not saying a word, not drinking, not eating, not even moving.

_"Tatsuki didn't perform in the challenge today, but I'd like to keep her around," Rukia comments. "But I'll think about it. If push comes to shove tonight at Tribal Council, I may vote her out if necessary."_

Tribal Council

(Ryoka)

The Ryoka tribe walks into the Tribal Council area with their torches lit. They place them in their respective spots, then take their seats.

"It's a shame to see you guys here. Four times in a row. Does that make you a bad tribe, Rukia?"

"We're not a bad tribe, we just have had bad luck in challenges."

"Bad luck? Let's be honest, Rukia, your tribe hasn't even been close in most of these challenges. The Captains are completely outplaying you."

"We feel like if we can just get a couple of breaks, we can start winning and turn things around."

"It's going to take more than just a couple of breaks to save this tribe. Orihime, what needs to be done to fix things?"

"I'm not sure. I just know we have to start winning."

"That's stating the obvious."

"I think we can turn it around, no matter how hopeless it looks," Renji says. "We're not having a good go at it right now, but I truly believe if all goes right, we can begin winning and get back into this game."

Urahara turns to Chad, who has his head down and is faced away from the rest of the tribe.

"Chad, I've noticed you look disinterested tonight. Is all the losing getting to you?"

"Everything's getting to me."

"The tribe obviously needs everyone to pull together, so it would obviously hurt them if you aren't interested in doing so."

"I'm not interested anymore."

"Are you serious? Now in that case, does that give the tribe any reason to keep you around."

"There is none."

"So you're basically saying that you want no more of this game?"

"That's right."

Chad's tribemates look on in amazement.

"Well, if you don't want to be here anymore, you can simply choose to leave the game."

"That's fine."

Players on the Ryoka tribe open their mouths in shock, but no one says anything.

"If it's unanimous, Chad can leave this game right now."

"That's okay with me!" Tatsuki chirps, allowing the other players a brief laugh.

"Now seriously, is everyone okay with this?"

All the players nod their heads, including Chad.

"If that's the case, you can bring me your torch, Chad."

Chad gets up from his seat and grabs his torch, then holds it out in front of Urahara.

"Per your wishes. Go home."

Urahara snuffs out Chad's torch, and he immediately leaves through the gate to the world of the living.

"With all due respect to Chad, people work too hard in this game to stay alive. He chose to lay his torch down, so it shall be!"

Urahara takes Chad's torch and slams it to the ground.

"As for the rest of you, I hope you're more interested in playing this game than Chad was, or else you're going to keep on finding yourselves back here at Tribal Council. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and walk back towards their camp, with Tatsuki especially excited to still be in the game.

_"Everything got to me," Chad says. "The game, the weather, the conditions, the sand, the losing, the arguing… everything. I couldn't take it anymore. I'm glad it's over."_

Scenes from our next episode:

**Mayuri continues his experimenting:**

_ Mayuri, meanwhile, is still experimenting with all the tools that his tribe received in the last reward._

_ "Captain Kuchiki, please stand still."_

_ Byakuya looks over in confusion, then suddenly jumps as he feels something drilling into his back._

**Strong winds cause problems:**

_ The heavy winds blow against the sides of the shelter, making Orihime nervous with each time the shelter shakes._

_ "Ichigo, is it going to stay up?"_

_ "Don't worry, this is good solid construction that I built," Ichigo replies._

_ Suddenly, an entire wall of the shelter collapses._

_ "Solid construction, eh?" Renji replies._

**And a new alliance is forged within the Ryoka tribe:**

_ "You, me and Renji, final three," Ichigo tells Rukia. "We're the strongest members left in this tribe, and we'll stand our own against the Captains once we merge."_


	5. We're Too Good for Our Own Good:13,14,15

Chapter 5

We're Too Good For Our Own Good

Day 13

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

That morning, Toshiro is arguing with Shunsui.

"You drink way too much sake," he tells the captain of Squad 8. "Eventually that's going to cost us."

"You think so? Because I think what's going to cost us is having an inexperienced and tiny-sized captain."

"Don't insult my height! Besides, you're so lazy, it doesn't matter how much experience you have!"

"I'm sure there are a lot of people who would disagree with you."

Soi Fon watches the argument with annoyance.

_"We've won too much," she says. "If we could just lose an immunity challenge, we could eliminate some of this arrogance around here. But we're too good for our own good."_

_"Toshiro's a funny little guy," Shunsui states. "If we ever lose an immunity challenge, he'll be gone, but at least he'll have given some entertainment before exiting the game."_

_ "Captain Shunsui is going to be the reason this tribe falls apart, I guarantee it," Toshiro comments. "His lackadaisical attitude will end up allowing the Ryoka to infiltrate our ranks and beat us."_

Mayuri, meanwhile, is still experimenting with all the tools that his tribe received in the last reward.

"Captain Kuchiki, please stand still."

Byakuya looks over in confusion, then suddenly jumps as he feels something drilling into his back.

"Excuse me?"

"This object is a back massager! Don't you like it?"

"I think my spine is about to be shattered at any moment. Please stop."

"As you wish."

Mayuri walks away, looking for more tools to experiment with.

_"Captain Kurotsuchi is like a cat," Byakuya states. "He is very curious about everything. Unfortunately for him, there is no need for a cat around this camp. We already have a fox, we do not need a cat."_

Ryoka Tribe

(Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

The tribe members sit around sadly that morning, thinking about Chad's quitting as well as their recent losing.

"All that losing must have driven Chad to quit," Rukia comments.

"I don't think he could take the conditions, either," Yoruichi says.

_"Everyone else here is all upset about Chad quitting," Tatsuki remarks. "I'm not upset, because it means that I'm still here. Now hopefully we can start winning and turn things around."_

Orihime gets the mail for her team's tribe, which comes with a few kernels of corn and several beans.

"This looks exciting!" she says. "Food!"

"We have to win if we want that food, though," Renji states. "That's always a problem."

"Then let's win!" Orihime shouts.

_"I like Orihime's enthusiasm, but she has to realize that we haven't won a single challenge since we've been out here," Renji says. "She can't begin to think we're going to get these rewards so easily."_

"Is there a poem?" Ichigo asks.

"Yes," Orihime replies.

"All of you must go up a hill

Not bending or breaking in will

If you can figure out what this means

Then you'll win some corn and beans."

"This has to be the worst poem of all," Renji comments.

"Well, we have no choice," Rukia says. "Let's go all out and try to win this one."

Reward Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

The tribes walk into the reward challenge area and take their spots on their mats.

"Captains, getting your first look at the new Ryoka tribe. Chad quit last Tribal Council."

"Quit?" Toshiro wonders.

"That's right, he decided to remove himself from the game voluntarily."

"Wow," Soi Fon says.

"Let's get to today's reward challenge. Six members from your tribe will be tied together at the waist, huddled in a circle. You must find a way to climb up a hill while like this, then solve a puzzle which will be on the ground once you reach the top. First team to solve their puzzle wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yes," the players respond.

"The winning tribe will receive a sack of corn and a bag of beans. These ought to give you more variety of a meal than just the rice you've been eating. Worth playing for?"

"Yes!" the contestants reply.

"Captains, you have four extra members, and you cannot sit out the same players in back-to-back challenges. Who's gonna sit out?"

After a moment of discussing, the Captains come to a conclusion.

"Captains Soi Fon, Komamura, Kuchiki and Ukitake will sit out," Yamamoto tells Urahara.

"Okay, sit-outs, take your spots on the bench. The rest of you, I'll give you a moment to strategize, then we'll get started."

Each tribe huddles together in a circle, facing each other. They have harnesses put around their waists, then Urahara ties a rope through all the harnesses, connecting them all together on each tribe.

"For reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

The players begin stumbling up the hill. Almost immediately, Renji falls into the sand, bringing the rest of the players down with him.

"Ryoka goes down right away!"

"Come on, you idiot!" Ichigo screams at Renji.

"Sorry," Renji replies.

"You better be!"

"All right, no time for arguing," Rukia states.

The Ryoka tribe members get up, then begin climbing the hill again, finding themselves behind the Captains. However, they begin to come back as Yamamoto slows down the Captains.

"Ryoka, getting back in this thing!"

"Come on, guys, we can do this!" Orihime exclaims.

Both tribes climb up the hill, now neck-and-neck with each other. They get to the puzzle at nearly exactly the same time, then begin to put it together.

"This challenge is our closest yet! Can Ryoka finally win one?"

As they begin to put the puzzle together, the Ryoka tribe realizes they have made a mistake. Ichigo wastes no time in blaming Renji.

"This is all your fault, Renji!"

"Shut up, Ichigo!" Rukia shouts back.

The puzzle is to form a picture of the Survivor: Hueco Mundo logo. Both tribes begin to get very close to solving it.

"Just a few more pieces," Shunsui says.

"We're almost there," Tatsuki states.

"This is going to come down to the wire!"

After a few moments, the Captains call out to Urahara.

"We have it!" Toshiro yells.

Rukia looks over in frustration, realizing her team's defeat.

"The Captains think they have it – and they don't! A couple of those pieces are mismatched!"

The Ryoka tribe members scramble, given new life.

"We got it!" Renji shouts.

"Ryoka thinks they have it… and they do! Ryoka wins corn and beans!"

The Ryoka tribe members all jump for joy simultaneously over their first victory. They end up tripping and falling all into one happy tangled mess.

"I don't believe it, we won!" Tatsuki cries.

"It's so great to win!" Yoruichi shouts.

The Captains begin to disconnect their harnesses, looking on in disbelief over their first loss. The Ryoka members take off their harnesses as well, still overjoyed over their win.

"Congratulations, Ryoka, on your first victory. Here are your corn and beans!"

Ichigo and Renji grab the sacks of food, then begin to walk back to camp with the rest of their tribe.

"Captains, I got nothing for you. You can head back to camp."

_"It feels so good to finally get a win," Yoruichi says. "Perhaps this will turn things around for our tribe."_

Ryoka Tribe

(Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

"We did it! We did it!" Orihime exclaims, as the tribe enters their camp area.

"It took long enough, but we have a win at last," Renji says.

_"Winning one challenge is just the start," Renji states. "We now need to win a whole bunch of immunity challenges if we want to get back into this thing, but it's nice to have some food."_

Later on, the Ryoka members cook some of their corn and beans and eat in celebration.

"Let's make winning a habit," Yoruichi tells the other tribe members.

"I agree!" Orihime shouts.

_ "We've finally figured out how to win," Rukia states. "Persistence and teamwork… as well as Ichigo shutting up during challenges."_

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

The Captains are very disappointed, coming back empty-handed from a challenge for the first time.

"It had to happen sometime," Shunsui remarks. "Just be glad it happened now and not during an immunity challenge."

"But you can see how fast losing can become contagious," Toshiro adds. "We can't be like the Ryoka and let this one loss turn into many."

"It's not going to happen," Ukitake states. "We have too much talent to allow ourselves to lose in the same way they have."

_"It was disappointing losing a challenge for the first time, so we have to regroup and go back out there and win the immunity challenge," Ukitake says. "It's not that hard for us to do, we just have to regain our focus."_

_ "I saw this coming," Soi Fon comments. "We became overconfident, and as a result, we lost today. This is certainly something to be concerned about, because if it continues, we will end up like the Ryoka."_

Day 14

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

The tribe wakes up that morning to fierce winds.

"So these are the fabled Hueco Mundo winds," Shunsui comments.

"No one go outside the shelter," Yamamoto commands.

The tribe members stay inside the shelter area, which has been fortified thanks to the extra tools they acquired. This enables it to withstand the heavy winds.

"We must commend Captain Kuchiki on his great job building the shelter," Yamamoto adds.

_"Head Captain Yamamoto's praise is exactly what I aim for," Byakuya says. "If he is on my side, then so must be the rest of the captains, and I am thus in a great position."_

The captains spend some time talking to each other while in the shelter. Most of them do not actually talk about the game at hand, instead making small talk, but Ukitake brings up some strategy to Shunsui.

"One thing we must make sure of is to be completely united as a tribe when a merge occurs," Ukitake suggests.

"You mean _if_ a merge occurs," Shunsui replies. "At this rate their entire tribe will be swallowed up before we lose an immunity challenge."

"Let's not get too overconfident," Ukitake says. "I fully expect for us to win every challenge, but yesterday's challenge proved that anything can happen."

"There's nothing to worry about," Shunsui states. "We're in a great position, and right now we should just enjoy it."

Ryoka Tribe

(Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

The heavy winds blow against the sides of the shelter, making Orihime nervous with each time the shelter shakes.

"Ichigo, is it going to stay up?"

"Don't worry, this is good solid construction that I built," Ichigo replies.

Suddenly, an entire wall of the shelter collapses.

"Solid construction, eh?" Renji replies.

"Oh, shut up, you couldn't have done any better!"

"I _did_ do better! I built the other side of the shelter, and it's staying up fine!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Okay, you two, be quiet, we're just going to have to work on putting it back together," Yoruichi states.

The players begin to build the shelter back together again. The winds continue to blow, making things difficult for them. They then notice that the corn and beans are being blown away.

"Hey, who put our corn and beans out there like that?" Renji asks.

"I think Tatsuki was the last one to touch them," Ichigo answers.

The corn and beans end up being blown right into the fire, before anyone can do anything about it.

"I'm sorry…" Tatsuki says.

"There goes our reward!" Ichigo shouts.

_"Tatsuki's fate has been sealed today, by her decision to leave our corn and beans in a place where they could easily be blown away," Ichigo states. "She must be the next one voted out."_

_"You know, I wasn't the only one who was eating the corn and beans, but Ichigo's decided to put the blame on me," Tatsuki says. "It's not really fair."_

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

The tribe members are getting restless sitting inside the shelter all day. Kenpachi decides at one point to just walk out of the shelter and take in the heavy winds.

"Be careful, Captain Zaraki!" Unohana calls. "Those are really strong winds!"

"Aaah, you know I wish I had this much resistance every time I battled," Kenpachi replies.

Kenpachi just stands out in the wind and takes it on full force, with his hair wildly blowing as he does.

_"Captain Zaraki has always been insane, but this is getting bizarre," Komamura says. "I don't know what he's trying to prove."_

"Come on, someone come out here and fight me!" Kenpachi calls. "This would be a perfect time for a battle."

All of the captains refuse, however.

"You must all be scared, that's all!" Kenpachi yells.

_"Captain Zaraki is getting quite annoying," Mayuri states. "I don't think I can take much more of his imbecility around here."_

Ryoka Tribe

(Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

Ichigo has spent the better part of several hours yelling at Tatsuki, driving her to tears.

"You know, next time we win a challenge, I don't want our reward put anywhere near you! You'll just ruin it!"

"I'm sorry, Ichigo!"

"You shouldn't even be here, but Chad had to go and quit! Maybe you've been the weak link of this tribe all this time!"

"All right, that's enough, Ichigo!" Rukia yells.

"No, let me continue!"

"Ichigo, stop being a jerk," Yoruichi commands.

"She cost our tribe a lot, and I'm making sure she knows it!"

_"This is ridiculous," Yoruichi says. "Ichigo is acting like a complete fool. That wasn't even Tatsuki's fault. He's acting very immature."_

_"I don't know how much I can take this anymore," Tatsuki cries. "All this losing… and then Ichigo blaming me for everything… it's just not worth it anymore."_

Day 15

Ryoka Tribe

(Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

The next morning, the winds have died down enough that the players can exit their shelter. Ichigo, Renji and Rukia work on putting back together the wall that collapsed, while Yoruichi, Orihime and Tatsuki try to find any corn and beans that survived the fire.

"Here's some over here!" Orihime says excitedly.

"Well, at least it's something," Tatsuki replies.

As Rukia helps Ichigo and Renji put together the shelter, they come up with an idea.

"You, me and Renji, final three," Ichigo tells Rukia. "We're the strongest members left in this tribe, and we'll stand our own against the Captains once we merge."

"Now tell me why I should align myself with you two after you voted for me last time we voted?" Rukia asks.

"Rukia, look at who else you've got to choose from," Renji states. "Orihime is helpless. Tatsuki is on her way out of here. And Yoruichi's very mysterious… you don't know if she really wants to be on your side or not. The two of us… you can count on us."

"I can count on you to vote for me, right?"

"Think about it logically, Rukia," Ichigo says. "Aligning with us is your only way to win this game. Otherwise, you're going to find yourself with no shot if you try going along with Orihime and Tatsuki."

"Well, I suppose as much as of a friend Orihime is, she isn't very useful at challenges," Rukia responds.

"And Tatsuki is even worse," Renji states. "Come on, Rukia, going with us is your only shot. We promise to keep you safe as long as we're in the game. We won't vote for you again, we can assure you that."

Rukia pauses to think about it for a moment, then comes to a conclusion.

"Okay… the three of us, final three," she says. "You tell me which of the others to take out, and I'll do it."

"Well, here's out it works," Ichigo responds. "We want Tatsuki out, but going three-vs.-three isn't going to work. So we need the girls to split their votes."

"And how do we do that?" Rukia questions.

"There's no way Orihime will vote for Ichigo," Renji says. "Convince the other two that you're voting for him, and then she'll throw her vote to the wind."

"I get it," Rukia remarks. "Splitting their votes is the only way to go about this."

"Exactly," Renji replies. "So we can count on you?"

"Absolutely," Rukia says.

_"This is perfect," Renji states. "We've lured Rukia into our alliance, and as long as she can get the girls to split their votes, we'll be able to take control of this tribe."_

_"I don't know if it's the right decision to go with Ichigo and Renji, but I'm either with them or against them," Rukia says. "I've got to either go with them or completely play them, and I'd really be putting my life on the line by playing them."_

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

"It's mail time," Soi Fon tells her fellow tribe members.

"Oh, good, any chance for experimenting?" Mayuri questions.

"Not with anything except the piece of paper the poem is printed on," Soi Fon replies.

"That'll be enough," Mayuri says, ripping the piece of paper off Soi Fon.

"Wait! Don't you want to find out what it says, first?" Toshiro asks.

"Oh, all right," Mayuri responds.

"You'll walk down a balance beam

On which you must stay very lean

Make it all the way with the key

And you will have won immunity."

"That might be the worst poem ever," Ukitake comments.

"Well, whatever," Shunsui says. "I'm sure it's nothing we can't win. Let's just relax for a few hours, because you know we're going to win this challenge."

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

The two tribes walk into the immunity challenge area and step on their mats.

"First things first, give it back, Unohana."

Unohana tosses Kon over to Urahara.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Let's get to today's immunity challenge. Here is how it works. Six tribe members will be standing on different portions of one very long balance beam. The first tribe member will walk down the beam and pass off a key to the second tribe member. That tribe member will go down the beam and pass the key to the next tribe member, and so on until you reach the finish, where you'll unlock a lock to release your tribe's flag. At any point that you fall off, you must go back to where you started on the beam. First team to release their team's flag wins immunity! Make sense?"

"Yes," the players respond.

"Captains, you're sitting out four players, and you cannot sit out the same players in back-to-back challenges. Who's it gonna be?"

After discussing it for a moment, the Captains come up with a solution.

"We'll sit out myself, Captain Zaraki, Captain Shunsui, and Captain Kurotsuchi," Yamamoto states.

"Okay, sit-outs, take your spots on the bench. Everyone else, get to the beam, and we'll get started."

The players from each tribe take their positions on the balance beams.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

Yoruichi and Byakuya start down the course. Yoruichi looks over and taunts Byakuya as she easily beats him down the beam.

"Just like old times," she calls.

She hands off the key to Ichigo, while it takes Byakuya about 15 extra seconds to get his key to Toshiro.

"Toshiro trailing Ichigo on the course!"

Ichigo nearly trips up, but he manages to stay on the beam, and he hands his key off to Renji. Toshiro gets his key to Ukitake about 20 seconds later.

"A big lead for the Ryoka!"

Renji barely keeps his balance, but stays on the beam, while it takes Ukitake a much longer time to get down the beam. Renji gets his key to Rukia, while Ukitake falls about 30 seconds behind.

"Ryoka really pulling away in this challenge!"

Rukia skillfully makes her way down the beam, then she gets the key to Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki, about 35 seconds ahead! She can take her time at this point!"

Tatsuki makes it about halfway down the beam, but then falls off.

"Back to where you started, Tatsuki!"

Tatsuki runs back to where Rukia handed her the key, then continues back down the beam. However, just before reaching Orihime, she falls off again.

"Tatsuki, how can you screw this up?" Ichigo screams.

Tatsuki runs back to Rukia, while Komamura gives his key to Soi Fon.

"We are neck-and-neck right now! The Captains have made up a lot of time!"

Tatsuki this time stays on the course, getting her key to Orihime seconds ahead of Soi Fon handing her key to Unohana. The final players for each tribe rush down the balance beam. Each gets their key into the lock almost simultaneously. They both turn the keys, and the flags go up.

"That's it! Captains win immunity – by a hair!"

"What?" Ichigo yells. "That was a tie, if anything!"

"Sorry, Ichigo, but the Captains' flag just beat your flag to the top. The Captains have won immunity!"

The Captains are celebrating, while Ichigo gets into Urahara's face. He screams at Urahara non-stop before Rukia finally is able to pull him away.

"Congratulations, Captains, on your fifth straight immunity win. Here is what you've been waiting for."

Urahara tosses Kon to Shunsui, who squeezes him across his chest.

"Hey! Only women are supposed to do that! This is disgusting!" Kon yells. "Let me go! I want my precious Rukia!"

Shunsui simply laughs as his celebrating tribe heads back to their camp.

"Ryoka, this is getting repetitive. I'll be seeing you at Tribal Council, where yet another tribe member will be headed home."

_"I don't agree with Mr. Hat & Clogs' call at all, but now that we have to vote someone out, it's definitely going to be Tatsuki," Ichigo says. "No question about that."_

Ryoka Tribe

(Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

The girls of the tribe huddle together, to talk about who they want to vote out, with Rukia clearly remembering what Ichigo and Renji told her.

"I think we need to vote out Ichigo," Rukia states. "We've been looking for a weak link, a problem in our tribe... Ichigo is the cancer of this tribe. We need to excise him immediately."

"But…" Orihime begins.

"Rukia's right," Yoruichi adds. "The way Ichigo has treated Tatsuki has been beyond deplorable. He's thrown fits at inopportune times, and probably cost us several challenges already. This is the perfect time to get him out of the game."

"Um…" Orihime says.

"Ichigo's a great friend, but I don't know what's gotten into him," Tatsuki comments. "The way he's behaving, I just can't take it anymore. I'm going to have to vote for him."

"Then, it's settled," Rukia says. "Ichigo it is."

_"The other girls want me to vote out Ichigo, but I won't do it," Orihime remarks. "I won't vote out Ichigo, I won't vote out Rukia, I won't vote out Tatsuki. I'll probably just vote for Renji, so Ichigo's blood won't be on my hands. I really don't want him to go."_

Tribal Council

(Ryoka)

The Ryoka tribe members walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They set them down, then take their seats across from Urahara.

"Let's talk a little bit about the weather. Pretty extreme, hasn't it been?"

"You can say that," Renji says.

"Has it caused any problems?"

"It knocked down part of our shelter," Renji comments.

"It also blew away our corn and beans, right into the fire," Ichigo adds.

"So you mean to tell me you lost your reward thanks to the weather?"

"More thanks to Tatsuki not putting the corn and beans in a safe place where they wouldn't be blown away."

"Hey, it wasn't all my fault!" Tatsuki claims.

"Let's face it, Tatsuki, it was _all_ your fault," Ichigo replies. "You didn't protect the corn and beans from the weather, and because of you, we lost what we worked so hard for."

"But Ichigo-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses. You cost this tribe big time."

Tatsuki looks down sadly. Yoruichi puts her arm around her.

"Well, it's clear that one big target in this tribe is Tatsuki. Will you be basing your vote on that situation, Rukia, or something else?"

"I've made a strong alliance, and I'm sticking to it," Rukia says, looking over at Ichigo and Renji. "That's how I'm going to base my vote."

"Anything you think that might sway the vote, Orihime?"

"I'm really not sure, Mr. Urahara."

"That could be said about this vote in general… no one's really sure how it's going to go down. It is time to vote. Ichigo, you're up first."

Ichigo goes to vote.

_ "You've caused way too many problems around here, and now you finally pay," Ichigo says, holding up his vote for Tatsuki._

Orihime goes to vote.

_"Renji, this is nothing against you, but I just can't vote for Ichigo," Orihime says._

Renji goes to vote.

Rukia goes to vote.

Tatsuki goes to vote.

_"I don't know why you've treated me like this, but that's why I'm voting for you," Tatsuki states, showing her vote for Ichigo._

Yoruichi goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Urahara walks over to the voting booth, gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately. I'll read the votes."

Urahara pulls out the first vote.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo simply crosses his arms.

"Tatsuki."

Tatsuki gives a sad look.

"Renji."

Renji smirks at Ichigo. As they thought, Orihime had not gone along with the plan.

"Ichigo. Two votes Ichigo, one vote Tatsuki, one vote Renji, two votes left."

Urahara takes out the next vote.

"Tatsuki. We're tied, two votes Tatsuki, two votes Ichigo, one vote left."

Urahara pulls out the final vote extremely slowly.

"Fourth person voted out of Survivor: Hueco Mundo."

He opens the vote even slower.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"What?" Ichigo screams. "Rukia, how could you?"

Rukia simply smirks at Ichigo, with her arms crossed, not saying a word.

"Ichigo, you need to bring me your torch."

Ichigo gets up angrily, staring at Rukia the whole time. She simply stares back, not affected by his anger at all. He then grabs his torch and holds it out in front of Urahara.

"Ichigo, the tribe has spoken."

Urahara snuffs out Ichigo's torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Ichigo walks off toward the gate of the living, but not before shooting one final death glare at Rukia.

"Well, this was your very first blindside. And it seems that 15 days in, the Ryoka tribe is finally playing this game. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The tribe members take their torches and go back to their camp, with Renji still in shock, while Rukia can't be happier.

_"Rukia… Rukia!" Ichigo complains. "Rukia screwed me and Renji over. I can't believe it. I made a deal with her, but she just went back on it, and now somehow I'm out of the game. It's really not fair to have clearly one of the best and strongest players to be voted out this early in the game. It'll cost them, I promise you."_

Who voted for whom:

Ichigo – Tatsuki

Orihime – Renji

Renji – Tatsuki

Rukia – Ichigo

Tatsuki – Ichigo

Yoruichi – Ichigo

Scenes from our next episode:

**Tatsuki and Orihime plan out their voting strategies:**

_ Orihime and Tatsuki talk about their future plans in the game._

_ "Obviously Renji is the next to go," Tatsuki states._

_ "Right."_

_ "And after her, Yoruichi."_

_ "Okay."_

**Others become suspicious of Unohana and Kenpachi's close relationship:**

_ Unohana lays her head on Kenpachi's shoulder, who seems to be enjoying her company greatly. Others around the camp watch their relationship with close detail._

_"It seems Captains Unohana and Zaraki are getting pretty close," Yamamoto states. "If this continues, they could rise up and become powerful."_

**And Rukia enters an alliance with Renji – again:**

_ Renji goes up to Rukia with new ideas._

_ "Rukia, can we start over?"_

_ "How's that?"_

_ "You and I, make an alliance together – and this time you don't backstab it."_


	6. We've Hit Rock Bottom: Days 16, 17, 18

Chapter 6

We've Hit Rock Bottom

Day 16

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

The tribe is pretty bored, still all together without having lost any members.

"You know, wouldn't it be fun if we could actually vote someone out for once?" Shunsui asks.

"Only if we were voting out you," Toshiro replies.

"That's pretty big talk coming from a pipsqueak," Shunsui remarks. "You feeling confident you'll be staying around for a while?"

"Absolutely," Toshiro responds. "The goal is to vote out the weakest. Can you say that I'm the weakest?"

"Hmmm… probably."

"What? Who am I weaker than?"

"Old Man Yama, myself, Captain Ukitake… oh, really, everyone. Face it, you're the first to go when we have to vote."

"I don't believe that for a minute. I think you're just messing with me."

"Believe what you want, Captain Hitsugaya, but you're in trouble."

_"So Captain Shunsui tells me I'm the first to go in the Captains tribe," Toshiro says. "Why would I be in trouble? Is it just because I'm the youngest? If that is the case, it's really not fair."_

Meanwhile, Yamamoto is speaking with Ukitake.

"Who must be the first one out of this tribe?" Yamamoto asks.

"I don't know, I would actually defer to you on that call," Ukitake replies.

"It's up to you youngsters to help me out. I'd like some input from the youth of the tribe."

"Well, in that case, maybe we could all simply vote for who we want, instead of having to come to a consensus."

"In any case, we must make sure not to lose so we do not have to think about doing such a thing."

Ryoka Tribe

(Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

"So I'm next?" Renji questions Rukia.

"You're next," Rukia replies.

"Now come on, this really isn't fair. I mean, I do a lot around camp for this tribe. You shouldn't just lump me in with Ichigo!"

"The fact is, you chose to align yourself with a miserable, annoying, obnoxious person who turned into the cancer of our tribe. I truly believe we'll start winning now that Ichigo's gone."

"Well, whatever. I plan on winning every team challenge the rest of the way so you guys don't have to vote me out."

"I hope you're right."

Yoruichi talks with Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Rukia made a bold move by taking out Ichigo," she tells them. "From what she told me, they secretly made an alliance with her, but she backstabbed Ichigo because of how much trouble he caused for our tribe."

"Poor Ichigo," Orihime states.

"But I'm sure glad I'm not gone," Tatsuki adds.

_"I backstabbed Ichigo," Rukia says. "I'll fully admit it. I'm proud of it. Ichigo couldn't go a single day or challenge without causing some argument or ruckus. That's why I went against him, instead of voting with his alliance. And now, I'll even turn on Renji, even though the two of us are close. It'll be harder for me to vote out Renji than to vote out Ichigo, but I'll do it if it makes the most sense."_

_"I'm in a bad position here at the Ryoka tribe," Renji states. "My plan to take out Tatsuki backfired and I lost my only ally, Ichigo. Now my head's on the chopping block, and the only way to escape it is to win, win, win. I don't know how many challenges in a row we'd have to win to save myself from being eliminated, but I plan on winning every single one."_

Reward Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

Both tribes walk into the reward challenge area toward their mats.

"Captains, getting your first look at the new Ryoka tribe, Ichigo voted out last Tribal Council."

Many of the Captains laugh upon hearing this. Shunsui gives Toshiro a high five. Even Byakuya looks amused. Only Kenpachi looks disappointed.

"I was hoping to battle him," he sighs.

"Let's get to today's reward challenge. Today's challenge is a simple game of tug-of-war. Five of you on each side will pull your rope until someone steps over the designated line in the sand. First team to win two tugs-of-war wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah."

"Today's reward is a bunch of steaks as well as a box of fish. You'll be able to cook these at will in order to whet your appetite. Worth playing for?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, Captains, you have five extra members. You cannot sit out the same players in back-to-back challenges, so everyone who does not play today will participate in the immunity challenge. Who's it gonna be?"

"We'll sit out Captains Ukitake, Hitsugaya, Unohana, Soi Fon and Kurotsuchi," Yamamoto states.

"All right, sit-outs, take your spot on the bench. I'll give you a moment to strategize, then we'll get started."

The players line up on the rope in the order they want. For the Captains, from back to front it is Kenpachi, Komamura, Byakuya, Yamamoto and Shunsui. For the Ryoka, from back to front it is Renji, Yoruichi, Rukia, Tatsuki and Orihime.

"For reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

"1, 2, 3, pull!" Kenpachi yells.

With one large thrust of the rope, the Captains pull the entire Ryoka tribe across the line with little trouble at all, sending them all flying into the sand.

"That was no contest! Captains win a point! Ryoka, you're going to have to do better than that if you want a chance at this challenge!"

The Ryoka players dust themselves off before getting back on the rope for the second try.

"Try #2 coming up here! Survivors ready? Go!"

"1, 2, 3, pull!" Kenpachi calls again.

Again it is an embarrassment for the Ryoka tribe, who are all pulled into the sand and across the line. Even Renji is completely powerless against the Captains' pull.

"That's it! Captains win reward!"

The Captains mildly celebrate, realizing how easy their victory was.

"Congratulations, Captains. Another challenge, another victory. You're now 9-1 in challenges. Here is your reward."

The Captains take their reward and head on back to camp.

"Ryoka, yet again, I got nothing for you. You can head back to camp."

_"Today's challenge was really unfair," Tatsuki says. "We had four girls and a guy up against five muscular men. We had no chance."_

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

The tribe immediately gets to cooking their steak and fish. They enjoy themselves greatly as they get ready to eat.

_"Big win today," Shunsui states. "We finally get to eat something other than rice."_

The players laugh with delight while eating their food. That is, everyone except Byakuya and Soi Fon, who remain straight-faced.

_"There's still a game to be played here," Byakuya states. "I'm not about to let some fish get in the way of my game."_

_ "These other captains are getting too full of themselves," Soi Fon says. "They need to keep their eyes on the prize."_

Kenpachi takes a piece of fish and feeds it to Unohana.

"Tastes good, doesn't it?" he asks.

"Of course!" she replies with a smile.

Mayuri tries mixing the fish and steak together with rice in order to create the ultimate meal. He then goes around serving it to everyone with pride.

"Why, thank you, Captain Kurotsuchi," Unohana tells him as she takes some of the food he gives her.

_"Perfect, I'm getting everyone to like me in this tribe," Mayuri says. "I'll be in great position to go far in this game."_

Ryoka Tribe

(Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

The tribe is disappointed after yet another loss.

"What can we do to win?" Orihime wonders.

"Well, for starters, we have to hope that the challenge isn't something that totally favors the Captains," Tatsuki complains. "That challenge was totally unfair."

"Hey, if you guys hadn't voted out Ichigo and Ganju, we would have had a chance in that challenge," Renji suggests.

"Forget it, Renji, even with them we would have been hopeless," Rukia replies.

_"At some point you have to wonder just how many more challenges we can possibly lose," Rukia states. "If we lose even one more, it could be curtains for our tribe. Yet we haven't won an immunity challenge yet, so there's nowhere for us to start. They've got so much confidence right now; we have none. We've hit rock bottom."_

Day 17

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

This day for the Captains is very relaxed, as none of the Captains do much work, save for Mayuri, who is always experimenting with something, and Unohana, who cooks the food for the tribe. Toshiro spends his time talking with Shunsui about his future plans in the game.

"So, who are you aligning yourself with?"

Shunsui laughs. "I'm afraid we can't tell you everything, Captain Hitsugaya."

"Come on, just tell me."

"Fine, but you'll regret it."

"How's that?"

"Well, it's one of those things that if I tell you, I'll have to kill you."

"Let's be serious now, just spit it out."

"All righty then… I'm with Captains Ukitake, Yamamoto, Kuchiki, Soi Fon and Komamura."

"So that's your core alliance, all of them?"

"No, that's the whole alliance. The inner core is myself, Ukitake and Old Man Yama."

"I see. Then who does that leave on the outside?"

"Captains Unohana, Zaraki, Kurotsuchi… and yourself."

"Don't be stupid, you're not going to tell me to my face that you're going to vote me out!"

"Well, I'm just saying, we may not need you around here much longer."

"Come on, think about it logically, Captain Zaraki is crazy, and he's tried to make himself the tribe's leader! He's the one who needs to go!"

"I wouldn't argue with you, little boy. But keep an eye on yourself, or you could be in trouble."

Ryoka Tribe

(Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

For once it is peaceful in the Ryoka tribe. Rukia is happiest of all about the tribe's newfound peace.

_"Without Ichigo, this tribe has gone from a war zone to a place of serenity," Rukia says. "I'm so happy he's out of here. If he were still here, right now he'd be fighting with Renji about something. I guarantee he was the biggest reason for our losing, and without him, we'll turn things around."_

Orihime and Tatsuki talk about their future plans in the game.

"Obviously Renji is the next to go," Tatsuki states.

"Right."

"And after her, Yoruichi."

"Okay."

"Now we don't plan on losing any more challenges, but assuming that the merge occurs when there are 10 people remaining, that would be a scenario where we win 3 of the next 5 challenges, which I think is possible. But in a scenario in which we win only 2 of the next 5 challenges, then…"

Orihime looks totally confused.

"Just stick with me, and everything will be okay."

"All right."

"I must tell you, there may be a case where you'd have to vote out Rukia."

"No! I won't vote out Rukia!"

"But the only other choice would be me."

"No, I won't vote you out either!"

"Orihime, at some point you must make up your mind. Unless a miracle occurs and the three of us end up as the final three, you'll have to cast a vote for one of them sometime."

_"I know I'm in a bad position," Yoruichi comments. "If we lose even two challenges, then once Renji's gone, the other three will gang up on me. There's no way I can change any of their minds. I just have to go all-out in the challenges and hope to win as many as possible. It might mean winning 4 or 5 in a row. That seems impossible, but who knows, without Ichigo we may have a chance."_

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

That evening, Unohana and Kenpachi are relaxing by the fire.

"You don't think we're in any trouble, do you, Captain Unohana?"

"Actually, I do, but just remember what I have."

"Oh, right, the immunity plushie."

"Shhhh! Not too loud. It must remain a secret."

"Well, I'll talk to some of the Captains and find out what they're doing. And if they are aiming for you, I'll tell them to go after me instead."

"Captain Zaraki, you don't have to."

"I love a fight! If they want to fight me by voting for me, I'll find a way to fight back. It'll be fun."

"Oh, Captain Zaraki."

Unohana sits close to Kenpachi, who seems to be enjoying her company greatly. Others around the camp watch their relationship with close detail.

_"It seems Captains Unohana and Zaraki are getting pretty close," Yamamoto states. "If this continues, they could rise up and become powerful."_

_ "I wonder why Captain Zaraki is so close to Captain Unohana," Mayuri says. "Could it be that he thinks she's going to carry him far in this game? It will be worth researching."_

Ryoka Tribe

(Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

Renji goes up to Rukia with new ideas.

"Rukia, can we start over?"

"How's that?"

"You and I, make an alliance together – and this time you don't backstab it."

"Is that what you want, Renji? What are you going to give me in return?"

"I'll ensure your safety even at my expense. It doesn't sound like much, but that's all I can do right now."

"Fine, what else can I say? We're in an alliance again."

"Obviously you don't want to take out Tatsuki or Orihime, so I say vote out Yoruichi."

"Yoruichi is one of our strongest players, however. We take her out, we might lose every challenge the rest of the way."

"Well, we have to gamble at some point, Rukia. If we don't, we're going to get wiped out one way or another."

"I guess so."

Day 18

Ryoka Tribe

(Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

The players wake up, ready for the upcoming challenge.

"This is a big one, everyone," Rukia tells the tribe. "We've got to win this one if we want any shot at this game. We simply must win."

"Let's win!" Orihime shouts.

The players all make a circle, then put their hands together.

"Together, we fight, and we fight as one united tribe!" Rukia announces. "Ryoka on 3! 1, 2, 3!"

"Ryoka!" all five players shout.

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

Kenpachi goes up to Ukitake to talk about his strategy.

"So, who are you voting out if we lose a challenge?"

"I'm not exactly sure, Captain Zaraki. I want to keep our tribe as strong as possible."

"So that would mean keeping me around."

"Yes, of course. My vote would come down to the youngster, Captain Hitsugaya, or perhaps the outsider, Captain Kurotsuchi."

"And there's no chance you'd go after Captain Unohana?"

"Why do you ask that, Captain Zaraki? Any particular reason you want to know?"

"My job is to protect her, that's all."

"Well, I commend you on your selflessness."

Kenpachi walks away, not satisfied with his talk with Ukitake.

_"I can't quite tell if they want to vote out Captain Unohana or not," Kenpachi says. "He said he'd vote for either Captain Hitsugaya or Captain Kurotsuchi, but he wouldn't give me a straight answer when it came to Captain Unohana. I can't trust him."_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

Both tribes walk into the immunity challenge area and take their places on their mats.

"First things first – I need back the immunity plushie."

Shunsui tosses Kon to Urahara.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Let's get to today's immunity challenge. Both tribes will be encircled by a large group of Hollows. There will also be other Hollows chasing you around. You may not fight any of the Hollows. In fact, the entire goal of the game is not to touch any Hollows. First tribe to have all their players touched by Hollows loses. To make things more interesting, you're all going to be blindfolded."

The players groan when hearing this.

"Captains, you're sitting out the five players who participated in the reward challenge. That would be Yamamoto, Shunsui, Kenpachi, Komamura and Byakuya. Take your spots on the bench. Everyone else, get your blindfolds on."

The contestants have their blindfolds put on, then are led inside the circle of Hollows.

"This challenge is officially underway!"

Almost immediately, a Hollow bumps into Toshiro from behind.

"Toshiro, out of this challenge right away!"

Toshiro takes off his blindfold and throws it to the ground in anger. The rest of the players try to avoid the Hollows by sensing their spiritual pressure and moving away when they feel them getting nearby.

"Rukia, moving close to the wall of Hollows! She's in some trouble!"

Rukia manages to back away from the Hollow border and gets herself to safety.

"Yoruichi and Soi Fon both doing an outstanding job avoiding Hollows right now! Orihime, in some trouble!"

Orihime accidentally bumps into the side of a Hollow.

"Orihime's out of this challenge!"

Tatsuki then goes headfirst into a Hollow.

"Tatsuki's out!"

It takes a while for anyone else to be eliminated from the challenge. The remaining players are very skillful at detecting the Hollows' spiritual pressure in order to avoid them. However, being blindfolded, mistakes still do happen.

"Mayuri accidentally bumps a Hollow, and he's out of this challenge!"

Unohana then ends up walking right into a Hollow, followed closely by Renji, who walks into the same Hollow.

"Unohana and Renji, both out! That leaves just Ukitake and Soi Fon for the Captains, and Rukia and Soi Fon for the Ryoka!"

Five minutes pass by without anyone being touched by a Hollow, before Rukia ends up accidentally walking into the outer wall of Hollows.

"Rukia's out, leaving only Yoruichi for the Ryoka!"

About a couple minutes later, Ukitake is touched by a Hollow from behind.

"Ukitake's out! We're down to Soi Fon vs. Yoruichi!"

"The way it should be," Soi Fon says.

The challenge goes on for another fifteen minutes, with both players avoiding every Hollow. However, they end up not being able to avoid each other.

"Soi Fon and Yoruichi bump into each other, and Soi Fon falls over!"

A Hollow then walks over and touches the fallen Soi Fon.

"Soi Fon's out of the challenge, which means Ryoka wins immunity!"

Yoruichi tears off her blindfold and leaps into the air with delight. The other Ryoka come running over to her to congratulate her. They begin jumping up and down in a circle, overjoyed by their first immunity challenge victory.

"Oh, and about these Hollows…"

With one swing of his cane, Urahara defeats all the Hollows at once.

"Now back to business. Ryoka, for the first time in this game, you have won immunity. Congratulations, here is the immunity plushie."

"Yes!" the Ryoka players yell.

Urahara tosses Kon to Rukia, who squeezes him across her chest tightly.

_Oh, Rukia!_ Kon thinks.

"You can head on back to camp, Ryoka. As for you, Captains, I got nothing for you but your first visit to Tribal Council."

_"Disappointing loss," Ukitake says. "Everyone was so sure we'd win that we had no idea who we'd vote for. Now we're going to have to start thinking about it."_

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

The Captains begin to scramble as they get back to camp.

"Who's going?" Toshiro asks Shunsui.

"I haven't got the word from Old Man Yama yet," Shunsui replies.

"Then I'll ask him myself!"

While Toshiro goes off to talk to Yamamoto, Mayuri begins talking with Byakuya and Komamura.

"I say the white-haired pipsqueak goes!"

"I have no problems with that," Komamura replies.

"That's fine," Byakuya says.

Toshiro walks up to Yamamoto and asks him who he is voting for.

"I can tell you one thing, Captain Hitsugaya – vote for Captain Kurotsuchi," Yamamoto tells Toshiro.

"I will," Toshiro replies.

_"It appears as if Head Captain Yamamoto's alliance is going after Captain Kurotsuchi," Toshiro comments. "I'm hoping everyone else does the same."_

Tribal Council

(Captains)

The Captains enter the Tribal Council area, where Urahara awaits them.

"Each of you grab a torch and dip it in the fire. This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents life. Once it is gone, so are you."

The Captains each take a torch and get fire, then they place their torches in the designated area before taking their seats opposite Urahara.

"So, it's been 18 days, and you guys finally arrive here for the first time tonight. What has been the key to your tribe's success, Soi Fon?"

"I'd say it's been strong teamwork, as well as our personal strengths being used to the max."

"Now as far as challenges, you've been extremely successful. How about when it comes to strategizing? Mayuri, have you found a way to strategize successfully?"

"I've been experimenting with several strategies, and I guess I won't find out the results of my experiments until tonight."

"Your tribe has been so good, you must be splitting hairs trying to figure out a reason to vote someone out."

"It is very hard to try to come up with a reason to vote anyone out," Ukitake replies. "We've come to a decision, but we'll be disappointed once we've voted this player out."

"What does the decision come down to, Byakuya?"

"It comes down to sheer experience."

"Now Toshiro, that can't sound good to you. You're probably the least experienced one here."

"I know that, but I have reason to believe that I'm safe tonight."

"And what reason is that?"

"Head Captain Yamamoto told me to vote for a certain someone, who I think will be leaving tonight."

"Any chance you'll tell me who it is?"

"Not a chance."

"All right, so we've reached the point where people stop talking to me, so that means, it is time to vote. Byakuya, you're up first."

Byakuya goes to vote.

Kenpachi goes to vote.

Komamura goes to vote.

Mayuri goes to vote.

_"Hopefully my research has paid off and you're the one going tonight," Mayuri says, holding up his vote for Toshiro._

Shunsui goes to vote.

Soi Fon goes to vote.

Toshiro goes to vote.

_"Head Captain Yamamoto told me to vote for you, so that's why I'm writing your name down," Toshiro says, showing his vote for Mayuri._

Ukitake goes to vote.

Unohana goes to vote.

_"No offense," Unohana states._

Yamamoto goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Urahara goes to the voting booth, rearranges the votes, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted off will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately."

He points to a gate nearby.

"The world of the living?" Shunsui asks.

"That's right, you'll be going on vacation for a while. Anyway, I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Captain Kurotsuchi."

He takes out the second vote.

"Captain Hitsugaya."

Neither player looks nervous at this point.

"Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro looks a little upset upon seeing his name twice.

"Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro starts to feel nervous.

"Captain Hitsugaya. That's four votes Toshiro."

Toshiro looks around, wondering what is going on.

"Captain Hitsugaya. Five votes Toshiro, one vote Mayuri, four votes left."

Urahara pulls out the final vote and opens it slowly.

"Fifth person voted out of Survivor: Hueco Mundo, Toshiro Hitsugaya. That's six, and that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Toshiro angrily gets up from his seat and grabs his torch, then holds it out in front of Urahara.

"Toshiro, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Toshiro walks off in a huff through the gate to the world of the living.

"This vote seemed to be based on seniority. Toshiro was clearly the least experienced member here, so he was voted out based on that alone. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The Captains take their torches and walk back towards their camp.

_"I can't believe that Head Captain Yamamoto would trick me like that," Toshiro says. "He fooled me into believing that Captain Kurotsuchi was going, but instead the plan the whole time was to vote out me. I guess my youth ended up being my downfall, which is a pretty unfair way to choose who to vote out."_

Who voted for whom:

Byakuya – Toshiro

Kenpachi – Toshiro

Komamura – Toshiro

Mayuri – Toshiro

Shunsui – Toshiro

Soi Fon – Toshiro

Toshiro – Mayuri

Ukitake – Toshiro

Unohana – Toshiro

Yamamoto – Toshiro

Scenes from our next episode:

**Mayuri cooks up a crazy plan:**

_ "Captain Kurotsuchi, what is your problem?" Soi Fon asks. "Are you trying to set the whole place on fire?"_

**Both tribes are forced to vote:**

"_For this challenge, you will not be playing for team immunity," Urahara states. "Both tribes are going to vote, so you will be playing for individual immunity."_

**And Rukia distrusts Renji:**

_ "You know, Renji, how am I supposed to trust you?" Rukia says. "I thought you and Ichigo teamed up to put me out of the game just a little while ago."_


	7. This Could Throw Off Everything:19,20,21

Chapter 7

This Could Throw Off Everything

**(A/N: Please vote for your favorite character in my poll.)**

Day 19

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

The Captains spend some time talking about who should be the next to go. Soi Fon, Byakuya, Komamura, Ukitake and Shunsui gather together.

"I say Captain Kurotsuchi," Soi Fon states. "He already got Captain Hitsugaya's vote… he would be an easy target."

"I can't disagree with Captain Soi Fon," Byakuya says.

"The only others on the outside of our alliance are Captains Zaraki and Unohana," Ukitake states. "Captain Zaraki would be useful in any sort of team challenge."

"And you know we've got at least two team challenges to go," Shunsui comments. "We're going to need him for those."

_"We got rid of the most inexperienced Captain in our last vote by voting out Captain Hitsugaya," Ukitake says. "However, if we have another vote, we're going to have a much more difficult time choosing who to vote out."_

_"These next couple of team challenges are important, so we need to keep Captain Zaraki around so we can go into the merge as strong as possible," Shunsui says. "We could really use his strength."_

Ryoka Tribe

(Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

The tribe is still overjoyed from winning their last challenge.

"I still can't believe we won," Tatsuki remarks.

"That was an easy challenge for me," Yoruichi replies. "We need more challenges that are to our liking."

"Well, we're way down, but we're going to get the opportunity to win a bunch of challenges coming up," Renji comments. "If we can win four immunity challenges in a row, we'll be in okay shape going into a merge."

_"I have no choice but to hope that we keep on winning immunity, because I know I'm in a tight situation," Renji says. "Even with Rukia on my side, we still have to swing one of the other three in a vote, and that won't be easy."_

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

Some of the captains notice Mayuri doing something suspicious.

"What are you doing, Captain Kurotsuchi?" Shunsui asks.

"This shall be my grandest experiment!" Mayuri responds.

He takes one of the tools and puts it slightly in the fire, so it begins to burn, then quickly grabs it and throws it toward the base of the shelter. The shelter begins to catch on fire.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, what is your problem?" Soi Fon asks. "Are you trying to set the whole place on fire?"

"Let's see if this works as I planned," Mayuri says, ignoring Soi Fon.

He takes a long log that makes up part of the shelter, which is now lit on fire. He then holds it up into the air, sending off smoke.

"Somebody stop him before he burns the whole place down," Ukitake says.

Byakuya and Komamura go over to Mayuri and grab him, then throw him to the ground, holding him down.

"Just what is the meaning of this?" Byakuya asks Mayuri.

"I was trying to send off a smoke signal to the other tribe," Mayuri replies. "I wanted to see if I could make contact with them."

Byakuya pushes Mayuri away. "You clearly have some issues."

He then quickly puts out the fire Mayuri started with some water.

"Hey, wait a minute! I didn't get to see if I made contact or not!"

_"Clearly Captain Kurotsuchi needs help of some sort," Byakuya comments. "I don't understand what he was exactly trying to prove, but I think it's going to lead to his ultimate demise."_

Day 20

Ryoka Tribe

(Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

The tribe is eating some rice that morning, when Yoruichi brings up an interesting topic.

"We didn't have a reward challenge yesterday," she comments.

"That's strange," Tatsuki responds. "Maybe Urahara just forgot."

"Or maybe he has some sort of crazy twist up his sleeve," Rukia adds.

_"This could throw off everything," Renji says. "If there is something unexpected, it could end up result in our tribe being decimated even faster."_

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

It is a little later, in the early afternoon, and Unohana has picked up some mail.

"We didn't get any yesterday, but we got some today," Unohana tells the rest of the tribe.

"Let me read that," Kenpachi says, snatching it off her.

"Both tribes will have to vote

There is no choice to note

The only question will be

Which ones will have immunity."

"That makes no sense at all," Ukitake comments. "If we both have to vote, who will get immunity?"

"I guess we'll just have to see," Shunsui replies.

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

The two tribes walk into the immunity challenge area, noticing a bunch of 1-foot-high stumps in two rows.

"Ryoka, getting your first look at the new Captains tribe, Toshiro Hitsugaya voted out last Tribal Council."

Rukia looks a little surprised, but the other Ryoka members do not give any response.

"First things first, I'll take back the immunity plushie."

Rukia tosses Kon to Urahara.

"Thank you," Urahara states. "For this challenge, you will not be playing for team immunity. Both tribes are going to vote, so you will be playing for individual immunity."

He pulls out a couple of necklaces with a metal flame with a skull logo in the middle.

"Each tribe will have one immunity necklace up for grabs. The challenge is simple. Everyone will stand on these stumps, and whichever player stays on his or her stump after all the others on his or her tribe have stepped off, wins immunity. Make sense?"

"Yes," the players reply.

"Everyone get to your stumps, and wait for my go."

The players all go over to their stumps, then as Urahara signals, they simulatenously step on to their stumps.

"This challenge is underway."

None of the players budge for about half an hour, when Yamamoto steps off gingerly.

"Yamamoto is out of this challenge!"

As he sees Yamamoto step down, Shunsui decides to join him, taking a step down. Ukitake decides to join both of them, stepping down as well.

"Shunsui and Ukitake are both out as well!"

The nervous Ryoka tribe members hold fast to their spots, not wanting to have the chance of being voted out. Meanwhile, the Captains all seem to be pretty confident that they will not be voted out, so they are not as determined to stay on their spots. An hour into the challenge, Mayuri steps down from his stump.

"Mayuri's out!"

It takes about another half hour or so for another player to step down, when Kenpachi loses his balance and drops to the sand.

"Kenpachi is out of this challenge now!"

About fifteen minutes later, the first member of the Ryoka tribe steps down, as Orihime's legs feel weak, so she steps down.

"Orihime, the first Ryoka out!"

Over the next half hour, Byakuya, Komamura, Tatsuki and Rukia all drop out, leaving only Soi Fon and Unohana for the Captains, and Yoruichi and Renji for the Ryoka.

"This is where your legs get tense," Urahara taunts the players. "This is to remain immune from a big upcoming vote."

It takes an hour for any player to step down. That is when Soi Fon finally gives in to her aching legs and hops off the stump.

"Soi Fon's out, which means Unohana wins immunity!"

Unohana steps down delicately from her stump, walking over to Kenpachi, who is smiling at her.

"Meanwhile, down to the final two Ryoka members. Who will stick it out, Yoruichi or Renji?"

Yoruichi stands with her arms crossed, not showing a bit of weakness. Renji stares blankly at Urahara, not caring what he is saying, as he focuses on staying upright. More time passes.

"Okay, you've been standing up there for over four hours! Who is going to break?"

Finally, one of the Ryoka players slips and falls off the stump unceremoniously.

"Yoruichi is out! Renji wins immunity!"

Renji jumps off his stump with excitement, celebrating his victory. Yoruichi looks frustrated, while Tatsuki and Orihime look sadly at each other.

"Congratulations, Unohana and Renji, here are your immunity necklaces."

Urahara puts the necklaces around Unohana and Renji's necks.

"Captains, you can head back to camp for a short while, but you'll be seeing me tonight for Tribal. Ryoka, you can head back to camp; you'll be visiting me tomorrow night."

The tribes walk back to their camps.

_"Winning that challenge did not take much effort," Unohana says. "But I'm still glad I have immunity and do not have to worry about this vote."_

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Ukitake)

Shunsui gathers together with Soi Fon, Byakuya, Komamura, Ukitake and Yamamoto.

"So, Old Man Yama, who are we going to vote out?"

"We must vote out the most troublesome member of this tribe!"

"And who would that be?" Ukitake replies.

Yamamoto whispers a name to the other four.

"Very well," Shunsui states. "He's out of here."

Meanwhile, Kenpachi talks with Unohana.

"Who do you think they're picking to vote out?" he asks her. "Either me or Captain Kurotsuchi, right?"

"I guess," Unohana replies. "Captain Zaraki, I really hope it isn't you."

"Me too."

Tribal Council

(Captains)

The Captains walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze, then set them down in their designated area. They sit down in their seats across from Urahara, who wears a wily smile as he addresses them.

"You didn't see this one coming – both tribes forced to vote someone out. Is this good or bad for your tribe, Soi Fon?"

"Obviously we believe we could have defeated the Ryoka in whatever challenge you could have thrown at us, so of course it's not good. We would have rather continued to wipe them out."

"Only two days after the most recent vote. Komamura, has there been a lot of time to think about who you want to vote out?"

"No, I can't say so," the fox replies. "We were truly expecting to come out and rout the Ryoka again, and not have to worry about voting for a while.

"So this vote could be a total mystery. Any names popping up, Byakuya?"

"There have been names mentioned, but I will not disclose them."

"Well, the only other name that came up besides Toshiro's in the last Tribal Council was Mayuri's, who received Toshiro's vote. Does that concern you, Mayuri?"

"I couldn't care less about what that white-haired pipsqueak thought of me," Mayuri responds. "It's about what this tribe thinks of me."

"And what do they think of me?"

"I think they think that I'm helpful to the camp. But what do I know, that's just what I think they think. Maybe they think something else."

"Well, we're about to find out what they think, and not what you think they think, as we prepare for the vote. First things first, Unohana, you have the immunity necklace. You may choose to give it to someone else, or hold onto it yourself."

"As much as it pains me to do this, I will hold on to it."

"Very well then. It is time to vote. Byakuya, you're up first."

Byakuya goes to vote.

Kenpachi goes to vote.

_"I'm voting for you, Captain Kurotsuchi, since you seem to cause trouble around camp, and I hope the others will recognize this as well," Kenpachi says._

Komamura goes to vote.

Mayuri goes to vote.

_"Captain Zaraki, you're just too wild for this tribe, and that's why I think you've got to go," Mayuri says._

Shunsui goes to vote.

Soi Fon goes to vote.

Ukitake goes to vote.

Unohana goes to vote.

Yamamoto goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Urahara gathers the votes, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Captain Zaraki."

He takes out the second vote.

"Captain Kurotsuchi."

He opens up the third vote.

"Captain Kurotsuchi."

Mayuri feels uneasy seeing his name come up a second time.

"Captain Kurotsuchi. That's three votes Mayuri, one vote Kenpachi."

Urahara opens up the next vote.

"Captain Kurotsuchi. Four votes Mayuri, one vote Kenpachi."

Mayuri is annoyed as Urahara pulls out the next vote.

"Sixth person voted out of Survivor: Hueco Mundo, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. You need to bring me your torch."

"No more experiments to help you out!" Mayuri yells at the others. "Miss me yet?"

He then goes over and gets his torch, then holds it out in front of Urahara.

"Mayuri, the tribe has spoken."

Urahara snuffs out Mayuri's torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Mayuri walks through the gate to the world of the living.

"This tribe seems to be very united. Let's see if it stays that way as this game continues. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and start their trek back towards their camp.

_"It's not fair, I really helped out the tribe, and yet they push me out the door?" Mayuri says. "Well, I don't have time for that stupid game anyway. Time for more experimenting!"_

Who voted for whom:

Byakuya – Mayuri

Kenpachi – Mayuri

Komamura – Mayuri

Mayuri – Kenpachi

Shunsui – Mayuri

Soi Fon – Mayuri

Ukitake – Mayuri

Unohana – Mayuri

Yamamoto – Mayuri

Day 21

Ryoka Tribe

(Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

_"We are in a dilemma," Tatsuki says. "The general plan was to vote out Renji, but now that has been thrown out the window. I'm guessing we have to go with Yoruichi now."_

Tatsuki talks with Orihime over her voting strategy.

"We have to vote out Yoruichi, we have no choice," Tatsuki tells her. "Then we have to hope that we don't have another scenario like this one, or else we'll be in big trouble."

"I wish we could vote out Renji," Orihime sighs.

"I do too," Tatsuki replies. "But it's either Yoruichi or Rukia."

"No! I won't vote for Rukia!" Orihime protests.

"So you see how it has to go."

Meanwhile, Yoruichi has noticed that the rest of the tribe has separated themselves from her. She begins thinking about her only option.

_"I have only one hope, and it's this," she says._

She pulls out her immunity plushie.

_"I must use this immunity plushie tonight. I have no choice, as I expect everyone will be voting for me. The question is, who do I vote for?"_

She pauses, trying to think of who to vote out.

_"Rukia has been an excellent leader of this tribe, so I do not want to vote her out. Instead, I'd rather vote for either Tatsuki or Orihime… if I had the option, I'd vote for Renji, but obviously that's not going to happen."_

Renji and Rukia begin to have a heated discussion about who to vote out.

"I'm telling you, we've got to vote out Tatsuki," Renji tells Rukia.

"I won't vote out Tatsuki," Rukia responds. "She's in my alliance."

"Rukia, this is our little two-person alliance now," Renji states. "We don't need Tatsuki. She's struggled in nearly every challenge."

"Ridiculous," Rukia replies. "She isn't that bad."

"Remember the Hollow-killing challenge?"

Rukia pauses for a moment.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Now we've got to vote her out."

"You know, Renji, how am I supposed to trust you? I thought you and Ichigo teamed up to put me out of the game just a little while ago."

"Well, times have changed."

"Yeah, times have changed since you have this thing around your neck," Rukia says, pulling on his immunity necklace.

"Rukia, you need me just as much as I need you. So let's make the vote for Tatsuki."

Rukia sighs, beginning to think. She then comes up with a solution.

"I'm only going to vote for Tatsuki if I know I can truly trust you. Right now I'm just being forced to vote for her because you're in the position of power."

"Trust me, Rukia. I'll keep you safe as long as you vote this way."

"I need to have some proof that I can trust you."

"What kind of proof?"

"Well, let's see…"

She tugs on Renji's immunity necklace.

"How about this? If you give me your immunity necklace, then I'll vote for Tatsuki."

"Give it to you? No way, I earned it."

"Then maybe I can't trust you."

"Rukia, it's mine, if you want one, you win one."

"This is an issue of trust, Renji. If you can't give me something small like this, then I won't be able to vote with you."

"It's not small! It's immunity!"

"It won't matter if we have three votes, yours, mine and Yoruichi's."

"Rukia, you can trust me… you don't need the necklace to know that."

Tribal Council

(Ryoka)

The Ryoka tribe members walk into the Tribal Council area, set their torches down, and take their seats across from Urahara.

"Well, not what you guys were expecting, was it?" Urahara asks. "You thought you could go on a run of immunities against the Captains, but instead you're back here after a short absence."

"It's really not fair," Tatsuki complains. "We couldn't do anything to avoid having to come back here. After tonight, we'll be down to only four members, and that makes things almost hopeless for us if and when a merge occurs."

"Renji, you are in a powerful position tonight," Urahara states. "You have the immunity necklace. How does that affect your strategy?"

"Well, I've been pushing for my way a little more than I would have if I did not have it," Renji replies.

"How so?"

"Rukia and I had a disagreement on who to vote for. She wanted one person, I wanted another. But she has begun to see things my way."

"Is this true, Rukia?"

"You know, Kisuke, it's a trust issue with Renji," Rukia responds. "My name was written down by the pineapple himself, and he wants me to vote with him now. I don't know how much I can trust him."

"Trust me, Rukia, you can trust me," Renji says.

Yoruichi and Tatsuki giggle at Renji's redundant comment.

"I made an agreement with Renji that if he would give up his immunity necklace, I would vote with him," Rukia states.

"We never made that agreement, Rukia."

"Well, perhaps I'll go back on my decision."

"Rukia, it's for your best that you vote with me."

"I'll see about that."

Urahara smiles. "The other three of you, you seem to be sitting here completely at the mercy of Renji and Rukia. Is that the way you feel, Orihime?"

"I'm nervous," Orihime responds.

"Orihime, you have nothing to worry about," Tatsuki tells Orihime. She then turns to Urahara. "Mr. Urahara, the one who is most in danger is myself. Clearly I know Rukia doesn't want to vote for me, but that's who Renji is trying to convince her to vote for. If the three of Yoruichi, Renji and Rukia vote for me, then I'm a goner. I have to hope Rukia stays true to her original alliance and instead votes with us."

"And if Rukia keeps with your alliance, what does that mean?"

"It means she's voting for me," Yoruichi breaks in.

"So it seems that the vote will come down to Yoruichi or Tatsuki, with Rukia in the middle as the deciding vote. Perhaps you are in the position of power, Rukia."

"Yes, and I know how to use my power."

"Okay, Renji, you have the individual immunity necklace. You may keep it or give it to someone, including Rukia."

Renji sighs. "Rukia, you've talked me into it. You're in the position of power after all. Here's the necklace."

Renji takes off his necklace and puts it around Rukia's neck. Rukia smiles with glee. Orihime, Tatsuki and Yoruichi look on with amazement.

"Suddenly, you are safe, Rukia. The rest of you, one of you is going home, and it is time to vote. Orihime, you're up first."

Orihime goes to vote.

Renji goes to vote.

_"With your vote, Rukia, Tatsuki is going home tonight," Renji says._

Rukia goes to vote.

Tatsuki goes to vote.

Yoruichi goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Urahara gathers the votes, takes the voting box with him, then returns to where the players are.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Tatsuki."

Tatsuki looks upset as she sees her name come up.

"Renji."

Renji looks a bit surprised to see his name.

"Renji. That's two votes Renji, one vote Tatsuki, two votes left."

Renji begins looking around in shock. He then sees Rukia's face, and he can tell that she is trying to hold herself back from laughing.

"Seventh person voted out of Survivor: Hueco Mundo, Renji Abarai. That's three, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch."

"Rukia, how could you?" Renji screams.

Rukia simply puts her hand over her mouth and giggles. The other three also smile as Renji gets up in a fit of rage.

"All this crap about trusting me, and here the whole time I couldn't trust you!"

Rukia does not say a word, as Renji goes over to pick up his torch. He holds it out in front of Urahara with anger.

"Renji, the tribe has spoken."

Urahara snuffs out Renji's torch with his snuffer.

"It's time for you to go."

Renji gives Rukia an angry glare before walking into the gate to the world of the living.

"I think that is what you call a life lesson," Urahara states. "Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and head towards their camp.

_"Rukia!" Renji says. "I can't believe it! She tricked me! I thought for sure she saw things my way, but here the whole time she was scheming to get me voted out! I shouldn't have trusted her for one moment. She got me all worried about whether she trusted me, and here the whole time I should have been thinking about whether I should trust her. Unbelievable!"_

Who voted for whom:

Orihime – Renji

Renji – Tatsuki

Rukia – Renji

Tatsuki – Renji

Yoruichi – Renji

Scenes from our next episode:

**Another twist emerges:**

_ It is later in the day, and Tatsuki and Orihime are over at the place where they usually receive mail. Nothing is there._

_ "This is the third time we've checked here today," Tatsuki says. "Are we in for another twist?"_

**The challenge goes on and on:**

_ "Still, five people in this challenge! Will it ever end?"_

**And on and on:**

"_We have now reached nine hours of this challenge, and it is getting late!"_


	8. There Goes Our Strategy: Days 22, 23, 24

Chapter 8

There Goes Our Strategy

Day 22

Ryoka Tribe

(Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

The four remaining girls in the tribe celebrate with each other that morning, realizing that they have outlasted the six male members of their tribe.

"We made it past all of them! We beat them!" Tatsuki exclaims.

"I can't believe it!" Orihime shouts.

"No surprise that we're smarter than them," Yoruichi comments.

"I had no doubts that I could Renji to fall for my trap," Rukia adds.

_"I outwitted both Ichigo and Renji, sending them home in embarrassing fashion," Rukia says. "Both of them were so desperate for my help that they chose to do whatever I said, including the incredibly stupid decision to give up immunity."_

"Now, we have to wonder – what's coming up next?" Tatsuki says.

"I don't know," Orihime replies.

"There are a few possibilities," Rukia states. "One is that we go back to team challenges, us against the Captains. The second is for us to have another double vote like last time. And the third – is for us to merge."

_"I have to hope for a merge," Yoruichi says. "It's clear that Rukia, Orihime and Tatsuki intend on taking me out next. Now I have this immunity plushie, but after I got lucky enough not to have to use it in the last vote, I'd like to keep it again."_

_"I owe a lot to Rukia," Tatsuki says. "She has kept me alive in this game by taking out Ichigo and Renji. I'd like to pay her back by helping her out; the only question is if I will get that opportunity."_

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Kenpachi, Ukitake)

The inner alliance of Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Soi Fon and Ukitake gather together to talk about strategy, while Yamamoto sleeps.

"We've eliminated the root of most of the trouble around camp," Ukitake states.

"What about Captain Zaraki going around asking everyone for fights?" Komamura asks.

"We'll take care of that next," Shunsui responds.

"So, Captain Zaraki is our next target?" Byakuya questions.

"That's right," Ukitake replies.

"There's only one problem," Soi Fon says.

"And what's that?" Shunsui inquires.

"What if we have another one of those individual immunity challenges?" Soi Fon wonders. "Captain Zaraki would be a great threat to win such a challenge."

"Then we'll just all work together to make sure he doesn't win," Shunsui replies.

_"Captain Shunsui's so sure we're going to get Captain Zaraki out of here, but he forgets that that Captain Zaraki is very good at challenges," Soi Fon says. "This could be a lot more difficult than he thinks."_

Ryoka Tribe

(Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

It is later in the day, and Tatsuki and Orihime are over at the place where they usually receive mail. Nothing is there.

"This is the third time we've checked here today," Tatsuki says. "Are we in for another twist?"

"I hope not," Orihime replies.

_"Every time I think I've escaped, there's a new twist in the game that comes my way, and I've left wondering what's going to happen next," Tatsuki says._

Rukia, meanwhile, is talking with Yoruichi about future strategies.

"If we merge, I have a connection with my brother, and I can possibly get him to side with us," Rukia offers.

"I know I can get Soi Fon to do whatever I want," Yoruichi replies with a smile.

"If we can get those two on our side once we reach a merge, we'll have a fighting chance," Rukia adds. "But I know my brother won't be easy to convince to go against the head captain."

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Kenpachi, Ukitake)

Unohana and Kenpachi sit away from the rest of the tribe, talking about strategy.

"You know, if this tribe has to vote again, they're going to be going after us," Unohana tells Kenpachi.

"Yeah? Well, that's a shame," Kenpachi replies.

"Don't you want to do something about it?"

"What can I do? These captains refuse to fight. They'd do something weak like trying to take me out."

"You know, I have this immunity plushie, maybe I could use it to our advantage…"

"Keep it for yourself, I don't need it. I'll be just fine by myself."

"But Captain Zaraki…"

"All I really want is a fight!"

Kenpachi then stands up, looking over at the rest of the captains.

"Would someone fight me? Or are all of you too scared?"

The other captains just ignore Kenpachi's calls.

_"Captain Zaraki has become a real nuisance," Ukitake says. "It will be good to remove him from the game."_

Day 23

Ryoka Tribe

(Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

That morning, Rukia and Orihime go to check the mail.

_"It's bizarre how we've gotten to this position," Rukia says. "I originally thought I could bring along Ichigo and Renji for the ride, but they ended up being casualties along the way. I guess it's very hard to predict what's going to happen in this game."_

Orihime pulls out a piece of paper excitedly.

"Look, Rukia!" she exclaims. "Something about another challenge!"

"What kind of challenge?" Rukia wonders, as she begins to read it.

The two bring the piece of paper back to Tatsuki and Yoruichi.

"So, what is it?" Tatsuki asks.

"It's another individual challenge," Rukia states.

"Lift some weight

Then you wait

This is of note:

Both tribes vote."

"We're both voting again?" Yoruichi comments. "Should be interesting."

_"Looks like that immunity plushie will have to be used, unless I manage to win the challenge," Yoruichi says._

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Kenpachi, Ukitake)

The captains are talking about the note they received, which is the same one that the Ryoka received.

"Another dual vote?" Shunsui asks. "That isn't fair, we'd beat the Ryoka for sure!"

"Well, it's too bad, because we're going to have to vote someone out," Soi Fon responds.

"Maybe we get to fight each other? I'd love that," Kenpachi comments.

"Captain Zaraki, it seems like we'll be lifting weights, not fighting," Unohana replies.

"Really?" Kenpachi says. "Now that stinks."

_"I feel bad for Captain Zaraki," Unohana says. "He has an uncontrollable urge to fight, and it's killing him inside. Maybe winning a challenge would help him feel better."_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

The players walk into the Tribal Council area and step onto their respective mats.

"Ryoka, getting your first look at the new Captains tribe, Toshiro voted out at Tribal Council. Also, Captains, getting _your_ first look at the new _Ryoka_ tribe, Renji voted out last Tribal Council."

Byakuya raises an eyebrow over Renji's ousting, but says nothing. The other Captains look shocked.

"How?" Soi Fon asks. "Didn't he win immunity?"

"He gave it away to Rukia."

Several of the captains laugh upon hearing this.

"Anyway, speaking of that, I'll take back the immunity necklaces."

Unohana and Rukia hand the immunity necklaces over to Urahara.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will all be holding staffs on your shoulders with buckets of sand hanging from each end. It is similar to a previous challenge we held, where only one member from each tribe held the staff with the buckets of sand. In this case, the buckets of sand will already be on your staffs from the start. The last member of each tribe to still hold up their staff wins immunity. Make sense?"

Most of the players nod in reply.

"Take your positions, and we'll get started."

The players all go to their designated places, where a staff with buckets of sand attached to it has been set for each of them.

"Everyone now pick up their staff and place it on your shoulders."

The players do so, with Orihime struggling to even pick up her staff.

"This challenge is officially underway!"

Almost immediately, Orihime drops her staff, with the buckets of sand spilling out as she does.

"Orihime is out of this challenge!"

About five minutes later, Rukia drops her staff in frustration.

"Rukia's out! And just like that, we're already down to two in the Ryoka half of the challenge!"

It takes five more minutes for someone else to drop their staff, when Unohana drops hers.

"Unohana, first one out for the Captains!"

The rest of the Captains show no signs of weakness. In fact, several of them smile at each other, feeling no pain or pressure. An hour into the challenge, Urahara brings out a temptation for the players.

"The first one to step down gets a bowl of rice and a steak."

None of the players flinch, especially not Tatsuki or Yoruichi, knowing the magnitude of the situation.

"No one wants it? Fine, then."

Urahara pulls out some eating utensils and begins eating the rice and steak himself.

"You're such a tease, Kisuke," Yoruichi calls.

"I know," Urahara replies, continuing to eat, while Yoruichi looks on with annoyance.

Another hour passes, and Urahara comes out with something else.

"I have three bottles of sake with me," Urahara announces. "Anyone who gives up now can have them."

"Those are mine!" Shunsui shouts, immediately dropping his staff.

"Anyone else want a bottle?" Urahara asks.

"Oh, come on," Shunsui says. "You know I want them."

Ukitake laughs, but none of the Captains decide to quit.

"Fine, they're all yours, Shunsui."

"Thank you."

Shunsui begins to drink, while the challenge goes on. It takes about a half hour more, but Tatsuki really begins to feel weak.

"Tatsuki really struggling!" Urahara shouts. "Those buckets of sand feeling really heavy for her right now!"

Tatsuki looks angrily at Urahara, but she continues to hold up her staff. Shunsui laughs as he drinks his sake.

"I could have been up there for a couple days," he tells Urahara.

A half hour later, about three hours into the challenge, Tatsuki finds herself barely holding on. Yoruichi watches her, realizing the importance of the situation.

"Can Tatsuki hold on?" Urahara shouts.

Tatsuki grunts, trying to hold the staff up, but finally gives into the pain and drops her staff.

"No, she can't!" Urahara yells. "That means that Yoruichi wins immunity!"

Yoruichi drops her staff quickly, then raises her arms in celebration.

"Congratulations, Yoruichi. Here is your immunity necklace."

Yoruichi walks over to Urahara, then turns around so he can put the necklace around her neck.

"You are safe at the next Tribal Council – unless, of course, you choose to give this away."

He places the necklace around her neck, then begins feeling her body, around her neck, going down to her chest.

"Stop it, you pervert!" Yoruichi shouts, walking away from him.

"Ryoka, you will vote tonight, so you can head back to camp to discuss who you are going to vote for," Urahara tells the Ryoka members.

The Ryoka players begin to walk back to camp, while the challenge continues. The challenge goes on another hour, with only Soi Fon dropping out of the challenge. This leaves Yamamoto, Byakuya, Komamura, Kenpachi and Ukitake through four hours of the challenge.

"Will anyone else drop out of this challenge?" Urahara asks.

About four and a half hours into the challenge, Ukitake starts to cough up some blood, but even as he does, he still holds up his staff.

"Ukitake, really showing some guts even as he spits up his guts!"

Ukitake struggles a bit, but he shrugs off the pain and continues to hold up his staff, and the challenge reaches five hours.

"Still, five people in this challenge! Will it ever end?"

Ryoka Tribe

(Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

As the Ryoka players walk into their camp area, all but Yoruichi seem downtrodden.

_"There goes our strategy," Tatsuki says. "It was going to be an easy vote – everyone vote out Yoruichi. Now it's all messed up. I know what I'm going to do – I can't vote out Orihime."_

Rukia walks over to Yoruichi to talk to her.

"I know this isn't an easy decision for you," Rukia tells Yoruichi. "But I really feel I can help you going into the merge, much more than Tatsuki can. Please vote for her."

"I haven't made up my mind yet, Rukia," Yoruichi responds. "But I will certainly take your situation into consideration."

_"I have to hope for Yoruichi to give me a vote," Rukia says. "I don't know what to expect from Orihime. She's known Tatsuki a lot longer than me, I wouldn't blame her for voting for me."_

Tatsuki, meanwhile, talks to Orihime.

"Orihime, I really need you to vote for Rukia," she tells her.

"No, Tatsuki, I won't vote for Rukia!" Orihime replies.

"But that would mean voting for me!" Tatsuki exclaims.

"No, I won't vote for you, either!" Orihime shouts.

"Orihime, we've had this discussion before. It's either me or Rukia. You have to make a choice."

"I can't vote for either of you!"

_"Orihime… she's a good friend, but…" Tatsuki says. "I don't know how to get it across to her that she has to make a decision. She has to choose between Rukia and me, that's the way the game goes."_

Rukia and Tatsuki walk past each other, and neither says a word. Rukia does give Tatsuki a smirk, however.

_"Tatsuki and I are in the same boat," Rukia says. "We've both got to hope to get Yoruichi and Orihime on our sides."_

Rukia goes on to talk to Orihime.

"Orihime, I know Tatsuki is a good friend to you," she tells her. "But I really feel I could help you go farther in this game than Tatsuki can."

"I don't know, Rukia," Orihime replies. "I don't want to vote for either of you."

"I realize that, Orihime," Rukia states. "But you have to… and I'd really appreciate it if you helped me out."

_"Rukia and Tatsuki both want me to vote with them, but I don't want to vote out either of them," Orihime says. "I really don't know what to do."_

Tatsuki tries talking to Yoruichi, but finds herself having a hard time making an argument.

"I know I'm not a Soul Reaper… and you did a lot to help out Rukia… but…"

"I understand, Tatsuki," Yoruichi replies. "I'll make up my mind tonight at Tribal Council."

_"I'm in a rare position of power," Yoruichi says. "I've got Tatsuki and Rukia both begging me to vote for the other one. It's going to be interesting choosing who I want to vote out."_

Immunity Challenge

"We've now gone eight hours!" Urahara announces. "We still have five people remaining in this challenge!"

"Bring it on!" Kenpachi shouts. "I could go on forever!"

A few minutes later, Ukitake begins to throw up blood again, and this time he ends up dropping his staff.

"Ukitake's out! We are now down to four people in this challenge!"

Yamamoto appears to be sleeping, feeling no pain. Byakuya shows no expression, while Komamura looks tough. Kenpachi is smiling. None of them appear even close to dropping their staff.

"How long can you take that pain?"

The challenge reaches nine hours, and Urahara has a dilemma.

"We have now reached nine hours of this challenge, and it is getting late! I have to go to the Ryoka Tribal Council, so I will leave you with my assistant."

Tessai comes walking out, crossing his arms.

"Tessai will be with you while I am gone. He will watch to see if any of you drop your staff. I will see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Komamura asks.

"That's right, I have to get some sleep. But don't worry, Tessai will take care of everything for me."

Tessai simply stands silently with his arms crossed, staring at the four remaining combatants.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Urahara says, walking away.

Tribal Council

(Ryoka)

The four Ryoka tribe members walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches blazing. They set them in their designated place, then take their seats across from Urahara.

"Welcome back," Urahara states. "You guys have been here far too often."

"Not our fault this time," replies Rukia.

"Maybe not, but your numbers have been reduced greatly after some early failures in challenges," Urahara states. "Now only four of you remain, and one of you has immunity. That's you, Yoruichi. How does this affect your strategy tonight?"

"It doesn't really affect my strategy," Yoruichi responds. "It just puts me in a safer position."

"Any chance you're thinking of giving up your necklace?"

The girls giggle, save for Orihime, who looks really nervous.

"No, I think we've all learned something on that."

"Orihime, you don't look comfortable tonight. Are you thinking it might be you going home tonight?"

"I don't know who to vote for."

"So this is a case of your vote being up in the air?"

"I can't vote for Tatsuki, and I can't vote for Rukia."

"Well, you've got to vote for one of them, whether you like it or not."

Orihime simply remains silent in response.

"Tatsuki, with Orihime's vote being up in the air, how does that affect your strategy?"

"It's a case of just hoping I can get her to side with me. I don't really know what to do about it."

"Why should Orihime keep you over Rukia?"

"Again, there's no real reason to choose one or the other, it's just a matter of personal preference."

Urahara raises an eyebrow. "Rukia, that's a pretty interesting answer out of Tatsuki. She doesn't really say she deserves to be here any more than you do. What do you think about that?"

"I've tried to get it across to Orihime that I would be a better choice to help her get farther in this game," Rukia replies. "But it's ultimately up to her to make a choice."

"Well, it's just about time to make that choice. Yoruichi, you already made it clear that you're not giving up immunity, so it is time to vote, and you are up first."

Yoruichi goes to vote.

_"Tatsuki, this is nothing personal, but I feel more of a connection with Rukia, so my vote is for you," Yoruichi says._

Tatsuki goes to vote.

_"I really have no choice," Tatsuki says, holding up her vote for Rukia._

Rukia goes to vote.

_"I'm really sorry I have to vote for you," Rukia says, showing her vote for Tatsuki._

Orihime goes to vote. She stands at the table, holding on to the marker, thinking about who she should vote for. She taps the marker on the table, taking her time. Finally, she puts down the marker and returns to the rest of the tribe members.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Urahara walks over to the voting booth, grabs the voting bucket without looking at the votes, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately. I'll read the votes."

Urahara pulls out the first vote.

"Tatsuki."

He takes out the second vote.

"Rukia. One vote Tatsuki, one vote Rukia."

He opens up the third vote.

"Tatsuki. Two votes Tatsuki, one vote Rukia, one vote left."

Both Tatsuki and Rukia look extremely nervous as Urahara reaches into the voting bucket. However, when he goes to pull out a vote, he notices that there is none there.

"It appears we do not have a fourth vote. Which of you did not vote?" Urahara asks.

Orihime slowly raises her hand.

"Orihime, you must vote. You do not have the choice not to vote."

"But I don't want to vote off Tatsuki or Rukia!"

"The rules of Survivor state that if you do not place a vote, you will be disqualified from the game."

"I'm okay with that."

The other three girls gasp upon hearing Orihime's statement.

"Are you saying, Orihime, that you would rather leave the game than cast a vote?"

"Yes, I am."

"In that case, come bring me your torch."

Yoruichi, Tatsuki and Rukia look on silently as Orihime gets up from her seat. She walks over to her torch and grabs it, then holds it out in front of Urahara.

"Per your wishes. Go home."

Urahara snuffs out Orihime's torch, and she waves to her tribemates.

"Good luck everybody!"

She then walks through the gate to the world of the living.

"I am speechless," Urahara states. "Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The three remaining players smile as they take their torches and go back to their camp.

_"I couldn't bring myself to vote out Rukia or Tatsuki," Orihime says. "In the end, I felt it was better if I left myself than if one of them went home. I'm happier this way."_

Day 24

Immunity Challenge

Urahara returns to the immunity challenge area the next morning, where the challenge is still going on. However, things have changed since he left.

"Well, how about this?" he states. "Byakuya and Komamura have dropped out of the challenge since the last time I was here. That leaves just Yamamoto and Kenpachi!"

The players who have dropped out are sleeping on the sand.

"This is getting really boring," Kenpachi complains.

Yamamoto still appears to be sleeping, while holding on to the staff with little trouble.

"Thank you for taking care of things here, Tessai," Urahara tells his assistant.

Tessai nods his head, then leaves the immunity challenge area.

"Which one of you will drop out first?" Urahara wonders. "We've been going on for 20 hours now!"

"I tell you what, I'll give up now if you would just fight me," Kenpachi suggests.

Urahara laughs. "Sorry, Kenpachi, I'm afraid I'm not allowed to kill the contestants."

"Aw, come on, it would be fun!"

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm not going to do that."

The challenge goes on for another two hours, with Yamamoto and Kenpachi still holding up their staffs with the buckets of sand.

"22 hours! Who will drop out?" Urahara shouts.

"Ah, this is it, I'm bored," Kenpachi states.

He takes the staff, lifts it off his shoulders effortlessly, then throws it to the ground.

"And with that, Yamamoto wins immunity!" Urahara screams.

Yamamoto gives no response, still holding onto his staff.

"The challenge is over!" Urahara yells to the players. "Time to wake up!"

Soi Fon is the first to wake up. "Who won?" she asks.

Urahara walks over to Yamamoto, then pinches him on the shoulder.

"What is it, youngster?" Yamamoto asks, barely opening his eyes. "I was enjoying a nap."

"You have won immunity," Urahara tells him. "Congratulations."

Yamamoto drops his staff, and the buckets of sand spill on the ground. Urahara then places the immunity necklace around his neck.

"The rest of you, one of you's going home. You've got the rest of the day to figure out who that's gonna be. I'll see you tonight for Tribal."

After waking up, the players begin their walk back to camp.

_"That takes care of a big problem," Ukitake says. "With Kenpachi not having immunity, he's an easy target for the vote tonight."_

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Kenpachi, Ukitake)

Everyone but Unohana and Kenpachi gathers around Yamamoto.

"So, the plan is to vote out Kenpachi tonight?" Komamura asks.

"That's right," Shunsui responds. "Kenpachi's going home."

"It's too bad for him that he didn't win immunity," Soi Fon states. "But for him, that's it."

"Kenpachi put himself in this position with his antics, and now he pays," Ukitake adds.

Meanwhile, Unohana and Kenpachi are sitting by each other, away from the rest.

"They're going to vote me out, aren't they?" Kenpachi wonders.

"I think so," Unohana replies.

"Well, it's been boring here anyway," Kenpachi says. "No fighting."

"I've enjoyed your presence," Unohana responds. "And I'll make sure that it doesn't end here."

"How's that?" Kenpachi questions.

"You have a short memory, Captain Zaraki," Unohana laughs. "Just tell me who you want to vote out tonight."

"Hmmm…" Kenpachi replies. "That's a tough one…"

Tribal Council

(Captains)

That night, the Captains walk into Tribal Council, set down their torches, then take their places across from Urahara.

"That was some challenge. Yamamoto, what was it like to win that challenge?"

"It is very easy to beat these youngsters."

"Kenpachi, you were in that challenge for 22 hours before you just gave up. How does that feel?"

"I got bored. I didn't feel like going on any longer."

"But don't you realize that could cost you your spot in this game?"

"If it does, so what? I play by my own rules."

"Soi Fon, you've got to wonder, when a player just gives up like this in a challenge, they're really asking to be voted out, aren't they?"

"I don't know what you mean by 'giving up,'" Soi Fon replies. "How much longer did he have to be there until you felt he gave a good performance?"

"Well, it seemed to me that he could have kept going if he wanted to," Urahara replies.

"That doesn't affect my voting strategy at all, Urahara."

Soi Fon gives Urahara a death glare.

"Is that over my question or over my affection for Yoruichi?" he asks her.

Soi Fon refuses to answer, simply staring angrily at Urahara.

"Anyway, Ukitake, lots of people in this tribe, still. You've got to be getting sick of each other."

"Most of us are getting along well, actually," Ukitake responds. "I don't think that's really a factor."

"I agree," Shunsui says. "The only one who really annoyed us was Captain Kurotsuchi, and he's gone now."

"He is indeed," Urahara says. "The question is, who's going tonight? I think it's just about time to vote, but first, Yamamoto, you have the option of giving up immunity to anyone you choose."

"I will keep it."

"Very well, Yamamoto is safe tonight, the rest of you, one of you's going home. It is time to vote. Yamamoto, you're up first."

Yamamoto goes to vote.

Unohana goes to vote.

Ukitake goes to vote.

_"You lose the fight," Ukitake says, holding up his vote for Kenpachi._

Soi Fon goes to vote.

Shunsui goes to vote.

_"Thanks for playing," Shunsui says, showing his vote for Kenpachi._

Komamura goes to vote.

Kenpachi goes to vote.

Byakuya goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Urahara goes to the voting booth, this time making sure he checks to see that everyone placed a vote, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read…"

Unohana stands up. "Excuse me, Mr. Urahara."

"Yes, Unohana?"

"I have something here with me."

She pulls out the modsoul Kurodo out of her captain's coat.

"Would you like to play that?"

"No… actually I would like Captain Zaraki to play it."

The rest of the tribe looks on in confusion as Unohana tosses Kurodo to Kenpachi.

"Bring that to me, Kenpachi," Urahara states.

Kenpachi walks over to Urahara and hands him the plushie, then walks back to his seat.

"The rules of Survivor state that if an immunity plushie is played, all votes cast against that player do not count and the player with the second-highest number of votes is eliminated," Urahara says. "This _is_ an immunity plushie."

The other players look on in shock.

"We never knew about that!" Soi Fon yells at Urahara. "How is this fair to the rest of us?"

"It's part of the game," Urahara replies. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the player voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Captain Zaraki. Does not count."

Kenpachi and Unohana smile upon hearing this.

"Captain Zaraki. Does not count."

Soi Fon stares angrily over at Kenpachi, then fixes her glare on Urahara, who she shares the angriest of looks.

"Captain Zaraki. Does not count."

The players besides Unohana and Kenpachi continue to look upset.

"Captain Zaraki. Does not count."

Urahara pulls out the next vote.

"Captain Zaraki. Does not count."

He takes out the next vote.

"Captain Zaraki. Does not count. Still, no votes for anybody."

The six players who voted for Kenpachi look very nervous as Urahara pulls out the next vote.

"Captain Ukitake. One vote Ukitake, one vote left."

Ukitake sighs upon hearing his name.

"Eighth person voted out of Survivor: Hueco Mundo, Jushiro Ukitake. That's two, and tonight, that is enough."

"So long," Ukitake tells his alliance.

He then turns to Unohana and Kenpachi. "Good one," he says to the two happy Captains.

He takes his torch and brings it over to Urahara, holding it out in front of him.

"Ukitake, the tribe has spoken."

Urahara snuffs out his torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Ukitake gives a small wave to the tribe, then walks through the gate to the world of the living.

"Tonight's Tribal Council proved that this game is full of surprises," Urahara states. "Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and begin their trek back to camp.

_ "Sometimes life isn't fair, and that's how things went tonight," Ukitake says. "I thought for sure I was in no danger in the game, and here something happened to force me out. I guess that's a good lesson not only for the game, but also for battling. You never know what your opponent has up his sleeve."_

Who voted for whom:

Byakuya – Kenpachi

Kenpachi – Ukitake

Komamura – Kenpachi

Shunsui – Kenpachi

Soi Fon – Kenpachi

Ukitake – Kenpachi

Unohana – Ukitake

Yamamoto – Kenpachi

Scenes from our next episode:

**A fight breaks out within the Captains tribe:**

_ Soi Fon gets up and stomps over to Unohana and Kenpachi, who are sitting out of hearing range for the other Captains. They can clearly see Soi Fon screaming at the other two._

_ "Show them to me!" she shouts._

_ "I beg your pardon, Captain Soi Fon, but show you what?" Unohana asks._

_ "Pull out any of more those blasted modsouls! You have any more of them, let me see them!"_

**It is time to merge:**

_ Urahara opens up one of the picnic baskets, revealing a bunch of red buffs._

_ "Drop your buffs, we are merging."_

**And Yoruichi tells Soi Fon a secret:**

_ "Besides, I have something that may be of interest to you."_

_ "What's that?"_

_ Yoruichi reaches into her pocket and pulls out the modsoul Ririn. "I have the other immunity plushie."_


	9. Take Out Rip Van Winkle: Days 25, 26, 27

Chapter 9

Take Out Rip Van Winkle

Day 25

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Kenpachi)

Unohana and Kenpachi are still feeling happy over what transpired at the previous night's Tribal Council.

"We really pulled one over on them, didn't we?" Kenpachi remarks.

"That's right, Captain Zaraki," Unohana replies. "None of the other Captains expected me to have that plushie, or even knew that one could be used."

_"Captain Zaraki was going to be voted off for sure last night," Unohana says. "But our little plushie stopped that from happening. Now we still have an uphill climb, considering that I'm sure that the rest of the Captains are angry about this."_

The other Captains are indeed angry about this, as they gather together to talk about strategy.

"Stupid modsouls," Soi Fon mutters. "They were created by that idiot Urahara for who knows what, and one of them ends up being used to mess up our game."

"Captain Ukitake did not deserve that," Byakuya adds. "That was a rather inappropriate way for him to leave the game."

"I can't think of a way that Tribal Council could have gone worse," Shunsui comments.

_"I had an alliance with Jushiro and Old Man Yama to go all the way to the final three," Shunsui says. "That's out the window now. I now have to adjust my strategy to fit the situation."_

"There is an interesting aspect that we have not yet considered," Komamura states.

"What's that?" Shunsui asks.

"Could perhaps there be more of those things in the game, and could Captains Unohana and Zaraki have another one?"

The four Captains look at each other inquisitively, while Yamamoto dozes off.

"I know exactly how to take care of this," Soi Fon states.

Soi Fon gets up and stomps over to Unohana and Kenpachi, who are sitting out of hearing range for the other Captains. They can clearly see Soi Fon screaming at the other two.

"Show them to me!" she shouts.

"I beg your pardon, Captain Soi Fon, but show you what?" Unohana asks.

"Pull out any of more those blasted modsouls! You have any more of them, let me see them!"

"I'm sorry, Captain Soi Fon, but we do not have any more."

"How am I supposed to believe you?"

Kenpachi stands up. "Perhaps you'd like to battle me, and then after I beat you, you'll know the answer."

Soi Fon crosses her arms. "Head Captain Yamamoto would look down on me if I killed another Captain."

"Oh, so you think you can give me a good battle?" Kenpachi asks, getting excited.

"Forget it, Captain Zaraki," Soi Fon says.

She then turns to Unohana.

"You and Captain Zaraki will pay for this."

She stomps away in a fury, with Kenpachi longingly looking on.

"Captain Zaraki, I'm afraid we are in a hopeless position."

"I'm not leaving this place until I get a good fight! She wants to fight me, bring it on!"

Ryoka Tribe

(Rukia, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

Even a day and a half later, the three remaining Ryoka girls are still stunned over what Orihime did.

"Orihime didn't need to quit," Rukia says. "She could have kept playing. It was her prerogative."

"I can't believe she did that," Tatsuki adds. "She had every right to vote out either of us, but she chose not to."

"Both of you are very lucky," Yoruichi comments. "Orihime held your fate in her hands, and she chose to take herself out instead."

"Well, we've now got to put that behind us," Rukia remarks. "We may have voted against each other then, but from here on, we work as a three-woman team."

"That is, if we merge now," Tatsuki states. "What if there's no merge yet?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Rukia replies.

_"I had both Yoruichi and Rukia vote for me in the last Tribal Council," Tatsuki says. "That means that both of them would have rather had Orihime still here than me. I know that I can't totally trust either of them."_

_"Tatsuki and I dodged a bullet when Orihime chose not to vote, and instead quit," Rukia says. "Now we've got to take advantage of that."_

Captains Tribe

(Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Kenpachi)

Komamura and Shunsui go to check their team's mail. Komamura pulls out a note and hands it to Shunsui.

"Well, isn't this interesting," Shunsui comments.

They bring it back to the rest of the tribe, who are all anxious to read it, save for Yamamoto, who is still taking a nap.

"So, what does it say?" Unohana asks.

"It's what we've all been waiting for," Shunsui replies.

"About to collapse

Your tribe is on the verge

But you instead

Will be combined in a merge."

"Should be fun," Kenpachi says. "Maybe I'll get someone to fight."

Ryoka Tribe

(Rukia, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

The Ryoka tribe has just finished reading their poem, and they celebrate by hugging each other.

"Finally! We're going to merge!" Rukia shouts.

"This could be our big chance!" Tatsuki exclaims.

"Some good luck for once!" Yoruichi adds.

Merge

The two tribes arrive at a place similar to an immunity challenge area, but there is no challenge awaiting them. Instead, Urahara stands by himself, holding a couple of picnic baskets.

"Captains, getting your first look at the Ryoka tribe, Orihime quit last Tribal Council."

"Quit?" Shunsui asks.

"That's right," Urahara replies. "And Ryoka, getting your first look at the Captains tribe, Ukitake voted out last Tribal Council."

"Not really," Soi Fon mutters.

"Now first things first, I'll take back the immunity necklaces."

Yoruichi hands her necklace over to Urahara, while Urahara is forced to go over to Yamamoto and take it off him, since Yamamoto is so tired that he refuses to move.

"That was the final time I'll address you as Captains and Ryoka. From now on, you are Karakura!"

Urahara opens up one of the picnic baskets, revealing a bunch of red buffs.

"Drop your buffs, we are merging."

Most of the players celebrate as they drop their old buffs and take their new ones off Urahara.

"You will live in the old Captains camp, but before you head back to camp, why not enjoy yourselves with a picnic lunch?"

He opens up the other basket to reveal all sorts of foods and drink, which brings smiles to the faces of many of the players.

"Enjoy. I'll be seeing you in a couple days for an immunity challenge."

Urahara walks away, leaving the tribe with a picnic blanket and the picnic basket.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Shunsui asks. "Looks like some sake there!"

The tribe puts together the picnic lunch in little time, and as they all sit down on the blanket, they begin to talk to each other as one tribe for the first time.

"So, why did Orihime quit?" Soi Fon asks Rukia, Tatsuki and Yoruichi.

"She refused to vote," Tatsuki replies.

"You must vote for someone, or you yourself are eliminated," Rukia explains. "Orihime could not make up her mind on whether to vote for Tatsuki or myself, so she decided to instead quit the game."

"Sounds pretty stupid to me," Shunsui states.

_"Two of the Ryoka tribe members quit the game already," Shunsui says. "I wonder if it won't just take a little nudging, and the rest will quit too."_

"You voted Captain Ukitake out last Tribal Council," Rukia comments. "I'm curious as to why you did that."

An angry look appears on Soi Fon's face, but she says nothing. Instead, Komamura answers her.

"Apparently there's these things known as immunity modsouls," Komamura says.

Instantly Yoruichi's ears perk up.

"These things," Komamura continues, "allow a person to have all of their votes cancelled out. Captain Unohana gave one to Captain Zaraki, and he used it, which meant that all of the votes cast against him did not count."

"So, the majority of you voted against Captain Zaraki?" Rukia asks.

"That is correct," Byakuya states. "And if not for that object, Captain Zaraki would have been eliminated. Instead, Captain Ukitake was eliminated."

_"Huge news," Rukia says. "I thought that we had perhaps two in-roads into the Captains alliance: my brother, and Soi Fon. But if Unohana and Kenpachi are on the outs of their tribe, we could probably convince them to join us Ryoka in our alliance."_

As the meal goes on, Shunsui notices that Yamamoto is not eating too much, but rather about to doze off.

"Old Man Yama, why not eat some more?" Shunsui asks, as he grabs another bottle of sake.

"That is for the youngsters," Yamamoto replies, as he lies down.

_"Old Man Yama is the leader of our alliance, but he's not in much of a mood to do anything but sleep," Shunsui says. "That's going to make things harder on our alliance."_

_ "These youngsters want to party, and there's no time for that," Yamamoto says. "This game is not meant for that."_

Karakura Tribe

(Byakuya, Kenpachi, Komamura, Rukia, Shunsui, Soi Fon, Tatsuki, Unohana, Yamamoto, Yoruichi)

That evening, the tribe has arrived back at the former Captains' shelter. Since there was a large amount of food, some of it was left over, and Komamura carries it back in one of the picnic baskets. The players then go and sit down to relax in the shelter.

_"I've got to find an opportunity to bring Soi Fon in on our alliance," Yoruichi says. "This might be it right here."_

"Soi Fon," Yoruichi calls over to the 2nd Squad Captain.

"Yes, Lady Yoruichi!" Soi Fon responds.

Yoruichi smiles. "Why not get a little bit of that food out of that basket? I'm feeling a bit hungry."

"Already? Okay…"

Soi Fon goes into the basket, trying to find a small piece of bread that would be enough for Yoruichi. As she does, she notices that the bread is stuck to a piece of paper underneath it. She ends up pulling out the bread and the paper with it, then brings both over to Yoruichi.

"Thank you, Soi Fon," Yoruichi says.

She gives Soi Fon a flirty look, and Soi Fon immediately begins to blush.

Yoruichi pulls the piece of paper off the bread and sets it aside. She then begins to nibble on one end of the bun.

"Want some of this?" she asks Soi Fon.

"Uh, no thank you, Lady Yoruichi," Soi Fon replies.

"Come on, have some," Yoruichi insists.

Soi Fon refuses to resist, so as Yoruichi holds the bun, she begins to eat on the other side of it. As she does, Yoruichi begins to eat the other side of the bun, all the way up until the point where the two women's lips almost meet.

"Mmmmmm…" Yoruichi says, as Soi Fon breaks away quickly.

"Yes, you're right, that was a good piece of bread," Soi Fon says, blushing extremely heavily. She tries to hide her face from Yoruichi because it is so red.

"Soi Fon, you know what would make me happy?" Yoruichi asks.

"What is that, Lady Yoruichi?" Soi Fon replies.

"You and I forming an alliance."

"But, Lady Yoruichi, I can't forsake the other Captains!"

"You wouldn't want the other Captains to hear about how red your face is right now, would you?"

Soi Fon blushes even more. "No… I guess not."

"Besides, I have something that may be of interest to you."

"What's that?"

Yoruichi reaches into her pocket and pulls out the modsoul Ririn. "I have the other immunity plushie."

Soi Fon gasps. She then rushes over and glomps Yoruichi.

"We'll do great together with this plushie," Yoruichi states. "If you're ever in trouble, I'll give it to you."

"And if you need it, please use it, Lady Yoruichi," Soi Fon says.

"Of course I would," Yoruichi laughs.

She picks up the piece of paper that was attached to the bun. "Go throw this-"

She notices that there are words on the paper, and begins to read them.

"Soi Fon, luck has shined on us."

Day 26

Karakura Tribe

(Byakuya, Kenpachi, Komamura, Rukia, Shunsui, Soi Fon, Tatsuki, Unohana, Yamamoto, Yoruichi)

That morning, Tatsuki is exercising nearby Rukia, on the side of camp where those two had been sleeping. She looks off into the distance and can make out the figures of Yoruichi and Soi Fon.

"Rukia, I can see Yoruichi and Soi Fon way out there, doing something," Tatsuki says.

Rukia gulps. "Can you make out what they are doing?"

"No. But I'm sure they're strategizing."

"Tatsuki, they could be more than strategizing. Remember what Captain Komamura told us about immunity modsouls? Maybe they are searching for one right now."

"Well, I hope if they find one, they share it with us."

Meanwhile, Yoruichi and Soi Fon are out digging in the sand, about 100 yards away from the shelter, according to the directions given to them by the piece of paper that had been attached to the bun. Finally, after about a half hour of digging, Soi Fon sees a small arm sticking out of the ground. She then pulls out the modsoul Nova.

"An immunity plushie!" Soi Fon exclaims.

"Now make sure you hide it and do not show it to anyone else," Yoruichi commands.

_"My fortunes have gotten even better with Yoruichi working with me," Soi Fon says. "Not only does she have an immunity plushie that she's willing to share with me, but I also have one for myself. Now we're set."_

That afternoon, Komamura talks with Byakuya and Shunsui while Yamamoto sleeps.

"Captain Soi Fon is spending all her time hanging out with Yoruichi," Komamura states. "I have a feeling that she has turned on us."

"Well, those two were always close," Shunsui replies. "I guess it's up to the rest of us now."

"It does not make sense for Captain Soi Fon to turn against us, but if that's the case, we'll have to go against her," Byakuya states.

_"Foolish decision by Captain Soi Fon to turn against her long-time alliance," Byakuya says. "She will have to pay for this."_

In the evening, Unohana and Kenpachi are sitting together, eating a little bit of rice.

"No one on either tribe has contacted us yet," Unohana comments.

"What do you mean?" Kenpachi asks. "I thought there was only one tribe now."

"Yes, there is, but the two former tribes are still acting against each other," Unohana explains. "It's clear that the Ryoka and the Captains don't get along."

"You think one of them will give me a fight?" Kenpachi asks. "It's been forever since I've fought someone."

"I'm sorry, Captain Zaraki," Unohana says. "It doesn't look like anyone wants to fight you."

_"All I want is a good fight… can't someone fight me?" Kenpachi wonders._

Day 27

Karakura Tribe

(Byakuya, Kenpachi, Komamura, Rukia, Shunsui, Soi Fon, Tatsuki, Unohana, Yamamoto, Yoruichi)

Rukia and Tatsuki talk to Yoruichi and Soi Fon to start the day.

"So, Yoruichi, are you and Soi Fon in on our alliance?" Rukia asks.

"Absolutely," Yoruichi responds. "I convinced Soi Fon to join our alliance. She's with us now."

"Now we just have to get two more on our side," Rukia says.

"I suggest Captains Unohana and Zaraki," Soi Fon replies. "Both of them are on the outs of the Captains' original alliance."

"I was thinking about that," Rukia states. "But I want to make sure the time is right."

_"Good, we have Soi Fon as part of our alliance," Rukia says. "We are quickly regaining our place in this game."_

Yamamoto continues to sleep into the afternoon, up until the time that the players are about to leave for the immunity challenge.

"Old Man Yama! Time to wake up," Shunsui calls to him.

Yamamoto yawns as he slowly gets up.

_"These youngsters are all full of energy, wanting to play these little games," Yamamoto says. "There is nothing worth getting all excited about in this game."_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

The players walk into the challenge area, seeing a strange contraption that will be used for the challenge.

"Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. This challenge is simple. You will each have one hand chained to a bucket of sand that is hanging over your head. If you release your hand in even the slightest way, the chain will release, and the bucket of sand will dump on your head, and you will be out of this challenge. The last person remaining wins immunity and a 1-in-9 shot at winning this game. Make sense?"

Everyone nods.

"We'll draw for positions and then get started."

The players take their positions, with each of them having one hand chained to a bucket over their head.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

Everyone stays still for about half an hour, before Rukia's hand slips, causing sand to pour all over her head.

"Rukia is out of this challenge!"

Even as Rukia walks over to have a seat on the bench near Urahara, Unohana's hand slips, and she gets sand dumped on her head.

"Unohana's out!"

A few players start to feel a little weaker as the challenge goes on. About fifteen minutes later, the next player lets their hand slip.

"Tatsuki, out of the challenge!"

An hour into the challenge, Soi Fon comes up with a request for Urahara.

"Going to bring us out any goodies if we quit?" she asks.

"Not this time!" he replies.

Soi Fon becomes angry, and as she does, she pulls the bucket of sand down on her head.

"Soi Fon is out of this challenge!"

About ten minutes later, another player finally slips.

"Byakuya lets his hand slip, and down comes the sand! He is out!"

Byakuya walks away from the challenge area with annoyance.

"We're down to five players in this challenge! Who will stay the longest?"

It takes fifteen minutes for another player to drop out, when Yoruichi drops her hand.

"Yoruichi is covered with sand! Out of the challenge!"

Yoruichi glares at Urahara, who seemed to enjoy the fact that the sand poured down on her.

"Yamamoto, Shunsui, Komamura and Kenpachi – the only ones remaining in this challenge!"

Shunsui's hand begins to feel very weak. He looks over at his opponents, hoping that they will slip. He turns to look at Komamura, and then he feels something coming down on his head.

"Shunsui slipped just a bit, and he is out! Three players to go!"

Komamura begins to slip as well, and finally he gives in and allows the sand to pour down on his head.

"Komamura's out! We are down to Yamamoto and Kenpachi for the second straight challenge!"

The challenge enters its third hour, and neither player is willing to budge.

"Yamamoto? Are you even awake?" Urahara calls.

Yamamoto does not respond.

"I could do this all day!" Kenpachi shouts.

"I hope not," Urahara replies, "because we have a Tribal Council tonight."

Another hour goes by, and Yamamoto and Kenpachi are still holding their hands over their heads, with sand tantalizingly close to pouring down on them.

"How much longer can you hold out?"

Suddenly, Yamamoto's hand slumps down, as he appears to have fallen asleep standing up. The sand pours down on his head, but he does not notice, as he is asleep.

"Yamamoto's out, which means – Kenpachi wins immunity!"

Kenpachi excitedly pulls down the bucket of sand on his head as he goes over to celebrate with Unohana, who embraces him.

"Congratulations, Kenpachi, you are safe from tonight's Tribal Council. As for the rest of you, after 27 days, one of you's going home. You've got the night to figure out who that's gonna be."

_"Hopefully the Captains alliance will come together, so we can vote off one of the Ryoka," Komamura says. "That's who I plan on voting out tonight."_

Karakura Tribe

(Byakuya, Kenpachi, Komamura, Rukia, Shunsui, Soi Fon, Tatsuki, Unohana, Yamamoto, Yoruichi)

The scrambling begins as the players come back to camp. Rukia goes over to Unohana and Kenpachi.

"I know that you two were shafted by your own tribe," Rukia tells them. "If you join with us, you won't have to worry about those other tribe members voting you out."

"Thank you for the offer," Unohana says. "We will certainly take it into consideration."

"Consideration?" Rukia asks. "Why would you allow yourselves to continue to be on the outs?"

"We don't want to be tricked by you," Kenpachi says. "You know that Ichigo well, and he's always got some tricks up his sleeves."

"You can trust me on this," Rukia replies. "The alliance is me, Tatsuki, Yoruichi and Soi Fon."

Unohana and Kenpachi look at each other with some concern after hearing Soi Fon's name.

"Okay, thank you," Unohana states.

_"Rukia wants us to join an alliance with Captain Soi Fon, who screamed at us?" Unohana says. "I don't know about that."_

Later on, Shunsui walks over to Unohana and Kenpachi.

"Would you like to join our alliance?" he asks.

"Oh, so you're now asking us to join, after trying to vote me out the last time?" Kenpachi responds.

"Well, we all make mistakes," Shunsui replies.

"So how can we trust that you won't turn on us again if we vote with you?" Unohana questions.

"You just gotta have faith," Shunsui responds.

He then goes to rejoin his alliance mates, of whom, Yamamoto is sleeping.

"Who are we voting out?" Shunsui asks.

"Captain Kuchiki has decided that we will vote out the girl with the least spiritual pressure," Komamura states. "Her name is Tatsuki."

"Tatsuki, all right," Shunsui states. "Make sure someone gives Yamamoto the memo when he wakes up."

Meanwhile, the Ryoka alliance is coming up with who they want to vote out.

"I say Captain Shunsui," Rukia says. "He's pretty powerful, and he could probably win some challenges later on."

"I disagree," Soi Fon states. "Head Captain Yamamoto is the one our alliance all rallied around. If we take him out, they won't have anyone to turn to."

"Head Captain Yamamoto it is, then," Rukia states.

_"This should be an interesting Tribal Council," Tatsuki says. "Hopefully Rukia was able to get those two Captains on our side, or we're in trouble."_

Tribal Council

(Karakura)

The ten players walk into Tribal Council with their torches ablaze, then set them down, before sitting across from Urahara.

"Welcome to your first Tribal Council as a single tribe," Urahara says. "How does it feel to be all one happy family?"

"We're not all one happy family," Tatsuki replies. "I don't know any of the people who are in the Captains alliance, and they don't know me. I'm sure they are ready to get rid of me."

"Do you Captains feel the same way, Shunsui?" Urahara asks.

"We have our own alliance, and we feel pretty secure in it," Shunsui replies.

"How about you, Kenpachi?" Urahara questions. "Last time you were here, you had to use an immunity plushie to escape the vote. Now, are you with the Captains who tried to vote you out, or with the Ryoka who you competed against for so long?"

"Neither," Kenpachi replies.

"Neither?" Urahara asks. "You mean that you and Unohana are going it alone?"

"That's right," Kenpachi says.

"Rukia, doesn't that send up alarm bells to you?" Urahara inquires. "If those two aren't voting with anyone, and you can't vote out Kenpachi, why not just send Unohana home tonight?"

"We have our strategy set, and it's not going to change based on something like that," Rukia responds.

"I don't get it," Urahara says. "These two are just asking to be voted out… something to consider."

"Please stay out of the game and allow us to play it ourselves, Mr. Urahara," Unohana says.

"As you wish," Urahara says. "Tonight, the first member of the jury that decides the winner of this game will be chosen. Kenpachi, you have individual immunity. You can choose to keep it, or give it up to someone else."

"Since Retsu gave me her immunity, I'll give her mine," Kenpachi says.

He takes off the necklace and puts it around Unohana's neck.

"That was so sweet," Unohana replies.

"You mean him giving you the necklace?" Urahara asks.

"No, I meant him calling me by my first name," Unohana corrects him.

"In any case, suddenly, you are safe, Unohana. The rest of you, one of you's going home, and it is time to vote. Byakuya, you're up first."

Byakuya goes to vote.

Kenpachi goes to vote.

Komamura goes to vote.

_"We have decided that it would be best to vote off the one with the least spiritual pressure, and that would be you, Tatsuki," Komamura says. "We mean nothing personal."_

Rukia goes to vote.

_"My apologies, Head Captain Yamamoto," Rukia says._

Shunsui goes to vote.

Soi Fon goes to vote.

Tatsuki goes to vote.

_"To take out the biggest guy in the Soul Society would be quite an accomplishment," Tatsuki says. "I've never even been there, but from what they tell me, this guy's a big deal."_

Unohana goes to vote.

Yoruichi goes to vote.

The players notice that Yamamoto is sleeping instead of getting up to vote.

"Yamamoto! Yamamoto! It's your turn to vote!" Urahara calls out to him.

Yamamoto goes to vote.

After Yamamoto comes back from voting, Urahara says, "I'll go tally the votes."

He takes the voting urn, rearranges the votes, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity plushie, and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so," Urahara states.

No one in the tribe moves.

"Okay," Urahara says. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately. I'll read the votes."

He takes out the first vote.

"Yamamoto."

He pulls out the second vote.

"Yamamoto."

He opens the third vote.

"Tatsuki."

Tatsuki begins to look nervous after seeing her name.

"Tatsuki. That's two votes Tatsuki, two votes Yamamoto."

He opens up the next vote.

"Captain Soi Fon."

Soi Fon looks furious when she sees her name come up.

"Captain Soi Fon. We're tied, two votes Yamamoto, two votes Tatsuki, two votes Soi Fon, four votes left."

Soi Fon looks around in anger, trying to figure out who voted for her.

"Tatsuki. That's three votes Tatsuki."

Urahara pulls out the next vote.

"Yamamoto. Three votes Yamamoto, three votes Tatsuki, two votes Soi Fon, two votes left."

He opens up the next vote.

"Tatsuki. Four votes Tatsuki, three votes Yamamoto, one vote left."

Tatsuki looks very nervous as the final vote is opened up.

"Yamamoto. We have a tie, four votes Yamamoto, four votes Tatsuki. In a moment, we will have a revote, with everyone but Yamamoto and Tatsuki voting for one of the two. But first, I am going to allow each of you to have a chance to give the tribe the reason why you ought to remain in this game. Tatsuki?"

"I am not a threat to win any challenges," Tatsuki says. "You don't have to worry about me."

"And Yamamoto?"

"I see no reason to make a statement."

"Okay, now for the rest of you, it is time to vote, and Byakuya, you're up first."

Byakuya goes to vote.

_"My vote remains the same," Byakuya says, holding up his vote for Tatsuki._

Kenpachi goes to vote.

Komamura goes to vote.

Rukia goes to vote.

Shunsui goes to vote.

Soi Fon goes to vote.

_"It's about time to take out Rip Van Winkle," Soi Fon says._

Unohana goes to vote.

_"This move is to ensure our further place in the game," Unohana says._

Yoruichi goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes – again."

Urahara grabs the voting urn, then returns to the players.

"Again, once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately. I'll read the votes."

He takes out the first vote.

"Yamamoto."

Yamamoto continues to sleep.

"Yamamoto. Two votes Yamamoto."

The others in the Captains alliance show more concern than the sleeping Yamamoto does.

"Yamamoto. Three votes Yamamoto."

Urahara takes out the next vote.

"Tatsuki."

Tatsuki begins to look nervous.

"Tatsuki."

Urahara opens up the next vote.

"Tatsuki. We're tied, three votes Tatsuki, three votes Yamamoto, two votes left."

Tatsuki looks very nervous as Urahara opens up the next vote.

"Yamamoto. Four votes Yamamoto, three votes Tatsuki, one vote left."

Tatsuki looks on while Yamamoto naps, as Urahara opens up the final vote.

"Ninth person voted out of Survivor: Hueco Mundo, and the first member of our jury, Head Captain Yamamoto. That is five, and it is enough."

Yamamoto continues to sleep, seemingly not noticing that he has been voted out.

"Wake up, Old Man Yama!" Shunsui shouts. "You've just been voted out!"

"Quiet, youngster," Yamamoto replies. He then gets up and takes his torch, then holds it out in front of Urahara.

"Yamamoto, the tribe has spoken."

Urahara snuffs out Yamamoto's torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Yamamoto slowly walks toward the gate of the living, taking his time as he does so.

"Lots of excitement in tonight's Tribal Council," Urahara says. "Which player in this tribe is a 'sleeper'? Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players head back toward their camp.

_"This game is more for youngsters," Yamamoto says. "As for me, I'd rather get on to something more important… zzzzzzz…"_

Who voted for whom:

Byakuya – Tatsuki, Tatsuki

Kenpachi – Soi Fon, Yamamoto

Komamura – Tatsuki, Tatsuki

Rukia – Yamamoto, Yamamoto

Shunsui – Tatsuki, Tatsuki

Soi Fon – Yamamoto, Yamamoto

Tatsuki – Yamamoto

Unohana – Soi Fon, Yamamoto

Yamamoto – Tatsuki

Yoruichi – Yamamoto, Yamamoto

Scenes from our next episode:

**Soi Fon's anger brings trouble:**

_ "What's the matter?" Yoruichi asks._

_ "A couple people voted for me," Soi Fon replies. "I have reason to be upset."_

**Rukia has a new strategy:**

_ "How we go forward in this game at this point is key," Rukia states. "We need to bring a key person into our alliance."_

_ "And who would that be?" Tatsuki asks._

_ "My brother," Rukia responds._

**And Kenpachi finally gets his wish:**

"_You wanna fight, let's fight!"_


	10. Someone Loses an Arm: Days 28, 29, 30

Episode 10

It's All Fun and Games until Someone Loses an Arm

Day 28

Karakura Tribe

(Byakuya, Kenpachi, Komamura, Rukia, Shunsui, Soi Fon, Tatsuki, Unohana, Yoruichi)

Soi Fon and Yoruichi are sitting around the fire in the morning, with Soi Fon looking particularly angry.

"What's the matter?" Yoruichi asks.

"A couple people voted for me," Soi Fon replies. "I have reason to be upset."

"Their votes didn't amount to anything."

"Not that time, but they could – in the future. And I'm going to do something about it."

"Soi Fon, don't make a big deal…"

It is too late for Yoruichi to stop Soi Fon, who begins stomping over to Unohana and Kenpachi.

"You two! You voted for me, didn't you?" she screams at them.

Unohana remains silent, but Kenpachi confronts her.

"Yes, we did," he replies. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to take sweet and swift revenge," Soi Fon states. "One of you will be the next to go."

"Oh, really?" Kenpachi questions. "Maybe it's going to be you!"

"I have the numbers," Soi Fon responds. "You have no chance."

"Eh, so what? I'd rather just have a fight with you."

"You really want to fight me?"

"Yeah, let's go."

But before a fight can begin, Unohana steps in between the two arguing Captains.

"Please, Captain Soi Fon, we apologize," she states. "We were understandably upset after you came at us so angrily a few days ago, so we placed our votes for you. But we sided with your alliance over the Captains."

"That was just your way of signing your own death sentence," Soi Fon replies. "We will not show any mercy to you."

_"So, Captain Unohana just comes out and lets it known that she and Captain Zaraki voted for me," Soi Fon says. "Fine, then they can be the next two out, it's that simple."_

_ "Captain Soi Fon is basically asking us to vote for her, after we voted with her alliance," Unohana says. "I don't really understand her."_

Later on, Yoruichi and Soi Fon are sitting with Rukia and Tatsuki, eating a little bit of rice.

"You know, Soi Fon, you really shouldn't have gone at it with Captains Unohana and Zaraki," Yoruichi comments.

"Why not? They deserved exactly what they got," Soi Fon replies. "And they are going to be the next two out."

"And exactly how are we going to do that?" Rukia asks. "You do realize that they are the swing votes. They vote with the other three Captains, and they have the numbers."

Soi Fon suddenly goes silent, not knowing what to say.

_"Captain Soi Fon must be going nuts due to the conditions, because she made a crucial bad move," Rukia says. "She has gotten our two allies against her, and thus against us. This could be horrible for us."_

Reward Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

The players walk into the reward challenge area, seeing long wooden planks set up in one row on the ground.

"Welcome to your first individual reward challenge. Today's challenge is a simple version of something in the human world known as the triple jump. Each of you, one by one, will run across these boards. Before you cross the white line, you must begin your hop. You must land on only your right foot before starting your step, and then you must land on only your left foot before beginning your jump into the sand. The one of you who ends up leaping the farthest wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!" some of the players reply.

"The winner of this challenge gets their own feast, plain and simple. We've got lots of food ready for whoever pulls out the victory. Worth playing for?"

"Yeah!" most of the players reply.

"Okay, we'll draw for order, and then get started."

After a short break, the players are lined up in order that they will jump.

"First to jump will be Komamura! Ready, go!"

Komamura jogs down the runway, then makes his jumps. With his heavy body, he has a hard time making very far.

"Komamura, with an overall total of 21 feet! Byakuya, you're up next!"

Byakuya takes his turn in running down the planks. His jumps are not very good, as if he seems to be holding back.

"Byakuya, only 19 feet on his jump! Komamura still in the lead! Next up is Rukia!"

Rukia runs down the runway, taking off right before the line. Her jumps are much better than the previous two contestants.

"Rukia, 25 feet! She's our new leader! Next up is Unohana!"

Unohana takes her turn. She comes up well short of Rukia's mark.

"Unohana, only 20 feet! We move on to Shunsui!"

Shunsui adjusts his hat, then begins his run. However, he trips and falls after his first hop.

"Shunsui falls, and he is disqualified! Next up, Soi Fon!"

Soi Fon charges down the runway. She makes her leaps, and she goes all the way past Rukia's mark.

"Soi Fon is our new leader at 27 feet! That's a big mark to beat! Kenpachi, can you do it?"

Kenpachi runs down the planks, then begins his jumps. He comes down quite close to Soi Fon's mark.

"Kenpachi with a great jump, but his foot hit the line! He is disqualified from the challenge!"

"What?" Kenpachi asks. "Is this just that you don't want me to win?"

"Sorry, Kenpachi, but you touched that line, and that's it for you. Next up, Tatsuki!"

Tatsuki sprints down the runway, then makes her jumps. She knows as soon as she hits the sand that her distance is a good one.

"Tatsuki, with great jumps! She takes the lead at 30 feet! Only Yoruichi can top her!"

Yoruichi takes her turn running down the planks. She makes her jumps, then comes down very close to Tatsuki's mark.

"Yoruichi's total is… 29 feet! That's not enough! Tatsuki wins reward!"

"Yes!" Tatsuki exclaims as she raises her arms in triumph.

"Congratulations, Tatsuki," Urahara tells her. "You may choose one person to join in on your feast."

"Rukia," Tatsuki replies.

Rukia smiles warmly at Tatsuki.

"Very well, then, Rukia will join you at your feast. The rest of you, I got nothing for you, you can head back to camp."

Karakura Tribe

(Byakuya, Kenpachi, Komamura, Shunsui, Soi Fon, Unohana, Yoruichi)

The players sit around their camp, feeling quite bored.

"I really want to fight someone," Kenpachi grumbles.

"Would you shut up about that?" Soi Fon replies. "I'm sick of hearing that, aay in and day out."

"Let him go, Captain Soi Fon," Shunsui breaks in. "He's probably just as bored as the rest of us."

_"Captain Zaraki won't stop complaining about how he can't fight anyone," Soi Fon says. "I'd like to fight him and beat him just to shut him up for good."_

Reward

(Tatsuki, Rukia)

Rukia and Tatsuki are eating the food that they have received as part of their reward.

"How we go forward in this game at this point is key," Rukia states. "We need to bring a key person into our alliance."

"And who would that be?" Tatsuki asks.

"My brother," Rukia responds.

Tatsuki pauses. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" she questions.

"Why wouldn't it be a good idea?" Rukia asks.

"Oh, I don't know…" Tatsuki replies. "It's just, that he's a little…"

"Yeah, I understand, but we have to work with him if we want to be successful," Rukia says. "Our alliance is only as big as four – with Captains Unohana and Zaraki as real question marks. I will get my brother to work with us."

_"Rukia wants us to bring her brother into our alliance, but I'm not sold on it," Tatsuki says. "He doesn't seem like the type who would want to work with us."_

_ "If we don't get my brother on our side, we could be in deep trouble going forward," Rukia says. "It's all a matter of talking things out, and hopefully there will be a lull where I can speak with him."_

Day 29

Karakura Tribe

(Byakuya, Kenpachi, Komamura, Rukia, Shunsui, Soi Fon, Tatsuki, Unohana, Yoruichi)

The players take some time to rest during the afternoon, but Kenpachi is restless.

"I've never gone this long without fighting someone," he remarks.

"You've never gone a day without a fight," Unohana corrects him.

"I can't believe no one will let me fight them," he grumbles. "It's not fair."

Meanwhile, Soi Fon is relaxing underneath the shelter, not wanting to be bothered.

"Just a little bit longer, and I'll have made it the whole way," she comments.

She is interrupted by Kenpachi, who walks up to her and taps her on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's fight," he suggests.

"No thanks," she replies, in the sweetest way she possibly can.

"Oh, come on, why not?" he asks.

"Look, Captain Zaraki, I just want to relax, I don't need you bothering me."

"Oh, so you're scared?"

"No, I'm not, we've gone over this before, just leave me alone!"

"I guess that means I'll have to vote you out next time."

Soi Fon finally stands up, face to face with Kenpachi.

"You wanna fight, let's fight!" she yells at him. "The only thing that's going to shut you up is me beating you, so let's go!"

Kenpachi smiles wildly as he sees Soi Fon get angry.

"Finally," he comments.

"I won't take it easy on you!" Soi Fon shouts. She draws her sword and clashes it against Kenpachi's.

"Whoa, what is going on here?" Tatsuki asks, as the other players come running over to see the fight.

"Leave me alone, I'm taking him down myself!" Soi Fon yells.

She and Kenpachi trade swings with their swords, neither able to hit each other. Kenpachi is loving every moment of it, while Soi Fon continues to get more and more frustrated.

"Come on, this is no more than my morning exercises!" Kenpachi complains.

"I'll give you an exercise!" Soi Fon shouts.

She throws off her captain's coat.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!"

Soi Fon reveals her shikai, ready to attack Kenpachi with it.

"Captain Soi Fon, that can kill someone!" Rukia screams. "Put that away!"

Soi Fon ignores Rukia and begins using her flashstep, trying to avoid getting struck by Kenpachi's sword, while at the same time trying to go in for an attack.

"Very interesting," Kenpachi says.

He begins slicing his sword in all directions, hoping to hit Soi Fon. The other players want to intervene, but all are scared of getting slashed themselves.

"Stop it, Soi Fon!" Yoruichi yells.

"Put that away, Captain Zaraki," Unohana adds.

Suddenly, blood goes squirting through the air, as Soi Fon lets out an ear-piercing scream.

"Soi Fon!" Yoruichi exclaims.

Yoruichi goes rushing over to Soi Fon, while Kenpachi wants to continue his attack. However, as he swings his sword again, Yoruichi blocks it with her arm.

"You don't want to mess with me," she says. "Either stop fighting or risk death."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that!" Kenpachi shouts.

"Captain Zaraki!" Unohana yells.

Kenpachi stops. He had never heard Unohana yell in such a way before.

"Yes, Retsu?" he asks.

"Please put that away," she commands.

Kenpachi reluctantly puts away his sword. Meanwhile, the rest of the players circle around Soi Fon, to see what has happened to her.

"Your – your arm!" Tatsuki exclaims.

The players see the gruesome sight of Soi Fon's detached left arm, while a gaping hole is where her arm used to be.

"Get Captain Unohana over here immediately! This is serious!" Rukia shouts.

Byakuya and Komamura simply look on while Rukia gets Unohana's attention.

"We need your help – Soi Fon's lost her arm," Rukia tells her.

Unohana comes running over to Soi Fon right away.

"Captain Unohana," Soi Fon states weakly.

"You'll be healed in a matter of time," Unohana says, taking out her zanpakuto.

"Well, isn't this an interesting way to spend the day?" Shunsui comments.

_"It's all fun and games until someone loses an arm," Shunsui says. "Captain Zaraki sliced off Captain Soi Fon's arm, and because of that, it's going to take a long time for her to heal. That puts her at a huge disadvantage for the rest of the game."_

_"What Captain Zaraki did today was absolutely unforgivable," Rukia says. "If he wanted to fight, that was fine, but completely cutting off Captain Soi Fon's arm is ridiculous. He must pay for his wrongdoings."_

Day 30

The next morning, after working on healing Soi Fon all night, Unohana is exhausted.

"Captain Zaraki, you really hurt her," Unohana says. "I can't get her arm attached."

"What was I supposed to do?" Kenpachi asks. "This was a fight."

"You could have let up," Unohana replies. "I'm sure I'll be able to heal her, but it's going to take a while."

_"It's not fair, Captain Soi Fon lets me fight her, then I beat her, and now everyone's mad at me," Kenpachi says. "She's a captain, she can handle the pain."_

The other tribe members are talking with each other about Kenpachi's behavior.

"Captain Zaraki's behavior has made him a huge target," Shunsui says. "He must be the next one to go."

"I wholeheartedly agree," Komamura states. "Captain Zaraki has become a traitor – just like Aizen."

_"Captain Zaraki made the next vote easy on everyone," Byakuya says. "There is no way he escapes this one."_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

The players walk into the immunity challenge area. Immediately Urahara notices that Soi Fon is missing an arm.

"Soi Fon, it appears you lost your left arm," Urahara says with a slight smile. "Care to share what happened?"

"It's none of your business, Urahara," Soi Fon replies angrily.

"Captain Zaraki fought her, and cut her arm off," Tatsuki breaks in.

"Oh? Is that so?" Urahara responds. "Kenpachi, what was the reason for that?"

"She agreed to a fight, so we fought, and in the process I cut her arm off," Kenpachi answers.

"Well, if it was a mutual agreement to fight, then I can't disqualify Kenpachi from the game," Urahara states. "However, I will have medical take a look at Soi Fon's arm. You obviously won't be able to compete in this challenge, Soi Fon, so take a seat on the bench."

Soi Fon is ready to protest, but Yoruichi points to the bench, so she silently walks over to it and sits down.

"The rest of you, here is the immunity challenge. For today's challenge you will push large rocks across the course, making sure not to exit your designated lane. If you exit your lane, you must go back all the way to the start. Once you reach the end of the course, you must push the rock into its designated hole, then jump on top of it. The first person to stand on top of their rock wins immunity and a guaranteed 1-in-8 shot at winning this game. And speaking of that, I forgot something. I'll take back the immunity necklace."

Unohana hands Urahara the necklace.

"Thank you. Now that immunity is officially back up for grabs, we'll draw for positions, and then get started."

The players take their positions at the starting line behind their giant rocks.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

The players begin pushing their rocks around the course. Almost immediately, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui and Kenpachi take a lead over the four women.

"Kenpachi off to the lead, with Komamura right behind him!"

Kenpachi pushes his rock with brute force, not even caring about direction. Going around a bend, he ends up accidentally pushing his rock into Rukia's lane.

"Kenpachi, off course! Back to the start with you!"

Kenpachi angrily shoves his rock back towards the starting line.

"Right now it's a battle between Komamura and Byakuya!"

Komamura and Byakuya carefully push their rocks about the course, trying not to go off course. Shunsui begins to catch up to them.

"It's a three-way race as we come to the finish!"

The players almost simultaneously push their rocks into their holes. Then all three make a leap onto the top of their rocks.

"It's a close one – and the winner is…"

Byakuya, Komamura and Shunsui pause to hear Urahara's declaration.

"Komamura! Wins immunity!"

Komamura raises his arms in triumph, as the three hop off their rocks.

"Congratulations, Komamura, you've won immunity, this is for you."

Urahara places the immunity necklace around Komamura's neck.

"You are safe. The rest of you, someone's going home, and you've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be. But first, medical's going to take a look at Soi Fon."

Urahara waves his hand, and Isane Kotetsu comes running out.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu!" Unohana exclaims.

"Captain Unohana," Isane replies. "I'm here to help."

"Okay," Urahara states. "Take a look at Soi Fon, and see if she's fit to continue in this game."

Isane takes out her zanpakuto and begins using it on Soi Fon. The other players stand around watching, waiting to see if her arm will heal. They wait about half an hour, before Isane finally makes a declaration.

"It's too serious. You would need power beyond what I can offer here," she states.

"I can help heal her," Unohana suggests.

"You can, but it's going to take several days for her arm to be restored," Isane adds.

"So, that leaves us little choice," Urahara states. "Soi Fon, you're going to have to-"

"No!" Soi Fon shouts. "I refuse to leave the game!"

"You're going to be without an arm for several days, and possibly miss out on a couple challenges, is that okay with you?" Urahara asks.

"That's fine, I'm staying in it for the long haul."

"Very well then. You can all head back to camp, I'll see you tonight for Tribal."

Karakura Tribe

(Byakuya, Kenpachi, Komamura, Rukia, Shunsui, Soi Fon, Tatsuki, Unohana, Yoruichi)

Rukia, Tatsuki, Yoruichi and Soi Fon seem dead set on taking out Kenpachi.

"After what he did, there's no way he's staying around," Tatsuki comments.

"He's got to go, now," Rukia adds. "Not only did he do that, but he's a big threat in challenges."

_"It's good to be getting all this support," Soi Fon says. "Maybe I can get enough sympathy to carry me around for a long time."_

Unohana, meanwhile, is talking with Kenpachi.

"I'm sorry, Captain Zaraki, but I'm afraid this is farewell, until after the game," Unohana tells him.

"It's okay," Kenpachi replies. "I was getting bored with it anyhow."

_"I wonder if there is a way I could help both Captain Zaraki and Captain Soi Fon," Unohana says. "That way would be getting the other three male captains to vote out Soi Fon, while she's not a threat, and allowing her to go home early."_

Unohana goes over to Byakuya, Komamura and Shunsui, discussing her plan.

"Captain Soi Fon is hurt badly, and if we all vote for her, we can send her home and get her healed faster," Unohana tells them. "Plus you remove her from being a potential threat later on in the game."

"We will certainly take your suggestion into consideration," Byakuya replies.

_"Captain Unohana wants us to take out Captain Soi Fon in order to help her heal faster," Byakuya says. "She fails to realize that Captain Zaraki is the biggest physical threat in this game. Nevertheless, she does have a very good point."_

Tribal Council

The players walk into Tribal Council with their torches ablaze. They set them down, then take their seats across from Urahara.

"We now bring in the member of our jury," Urahara states. "Yamamoto, who was voted out last Tribal Council."

Yamamoto comes through the gate to the world of the living, walks into Tribal Council and takes a seat on the other side of the players.

"The jury will be here to watch and gather information during Tribal Councils, before making a decision on who will win this game."

Some of the tribe smiles as they notice that Yamamoto is nodding off.

"Now let's talk about what went on the last few days. Soi Fon is missing an arm. How does that feel?"

"How do you think?" Soi Fon snaps. "Awful."

"You chose not to exit the game and get healed quicker. You do put yourself at a huge disadvantage the rest of the way."

"It's better than being taken out just because I lost a fight," Soi Fon replies.

"Kenpachi, you won that fight, but lost a lot of support when Soi Fon lost her arm. How can you get that support back?"

"I can't," Kenpachi responds. "There's nothing I can do to get people on my side again."

"So you're basically just giving up?"

"I'm sick of this game, I don't want to play anymore, I want to fight someone," Kenpachi says.

"So you too are going to quit?"

"No, I'm not quitting," Kenpachi replies. "Retsu has been very good to me out here and out of courtesy to her, I will go down with a fight."

"And how so?"

"We will place our votes and hope for the best," Kenpachi states.

"Captain Zaraki does not deserve to be voted out," Unohana breaks in.

"Well, that comes as a surprise to me," Urahara responds. "Someone actually has come out in defense of Kenpachi. How can you claim that he does not deserve to go, Unohana?"

"He has really helped me during the last 30 days out here," Unohana replies. "I feel he has more than deserved his spot in the game."

"But he cut someone's arm off," Urahara says. "Isn't that good reason to vote him out?"

"It is," Unohana replies. "However, if others are smart, they will realize that this is not the time to take him out."

Yoruichi, Rukia and Tatsuki look at each other, trying to figure out what Unohana means.

"Well, let's get to it," Urahara states. "Komamura, you have individual immunity, I assume you're keeping it."

"That is correct, Urahara," Komamura responds.

"Very well then, you cannot vote for Komamura. Everyone else is fair game. It is time to vote. Byakuya, you're up first."

Byakuya goes to vote.

Kenpachi goes to vote.

Komamura goes to vote.

Rukia goes to vote.

Shunsui goes to vote.

Soi Fon goes to vote.

_"You know why," Soi Fon says, holding up her vote for Kenpachi with her right hand._

Tatsuki goes to vote.

Unohana goes to vote.

_"I hope you stay, Captain Zaraki," Unohana says, holding up her vote for Soi Fon._

Yoruichi goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Urahara goes and collects the votes, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity plushie, and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one makes a move.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately. I'll read the votes."

Urahara takes out the first vote.

"Kenpachi."

Kenpachi shrugs his shoulders.

"Kenpachi. Two votes Kenpachi."

Urahara pulls out the next vote.

"Soi Fon. Two votes Kenpachi, one vote Soi Fon."

Soi Fon just stares angrily into the distance.

"Soi Fon. We're tied, two votes Kenpachi, two votes Soi Fon."

Urahara opens up the next vote.

"Captain Zaraki. Three votes Kenpachi, two votes Soi Fon."

He pulls out the next vote.

"Captain Zaraki. Four votes Kenpachi, two votes Soi Fon."

Unohana looks very nervous as Urahara pulls out the next vote.

"Tenth person voted out of Survivor: Hueco Mundo, and the second member of our jury, Kenpachi. That's five, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Unohana embraces Kenpachi before he gets up to leave.

"Captain Zaraki, you are special to me," she tells him.

"Ditto," Kenpachi replies. He then gets his torch and holds it out in front of Urahara.

"Kenpachi, the tribe has spoken," Urahara says as he snuffs out Kenpachi's torch. "It's time for you to go."

Kenpachi waves to Unohana, then walks through the gate to the world of the living.

"Well, that was fairly predictable. If you're a physical threat who cuts off a fellow tribe member's arm, you probably aren't going to last very much longer. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and begin their walk back towards their camp.

_"I finally got my wish of a fight, and it leads to me getting voted out," Kenpachi says. "I just wish Captain Soi Fon was more of a challenge."_

Who voted for whom:

Byakuya – Kenpachi

Kenpachi – Soi Fon

Komamura – Kenpachi

Rukia – Kenpachi

Shunsui – Kenpachi

Soi Fon – Kenpachi

Tatsuki – Kenpachi

Unohana – Soi Fon

Yoruichi – Kenpachi

Scenes from our next episode:

**Rukia makes an offer to her brother:**

_ "I know you've voted with the Captains the whole game," Rukia tells him. "I understand your loyalty to them. But I have an opportunity for you to stay longer in this game… just vote with us."_

**Byakuya distrusts Rukia:**

_ "You are my sister, I expect to be able to trust you," Byakuya states. "How can I be sure you won't vote me out?"_

**And two immunity challenges are held:**

"_Once again, for the second time in three days, immunity is back up for grabs."_


	11. Just like Aizen's Betrayal:Days 31,32,33

Chapter 11

Just like Aizen's Betrayal

Day 31

Karakura Tribe

(Byakuya, Komamura, Rukia, Shunsui, Soi Fon, Tatsuki, Unohana, Yoruichi)

The players are sitting around Unohana and Soi Fon, as Unohana attemps to heal Soi Fon with her zanpakuto.

"This may take a few days," Unohana explains. "I'm sorry, it's a very severe injury."

"I understand," Soi Fon replies.

_"This injury has added an extra wrinkle to the game," Soi Fon says. "Not only am I hurt and handicapped for challenges, but if I don't heal fast enough, I can't vote out Unohana."_

Meanwhile, Rukia pulls aside her brother.

"I know you've voted with the Captains the whole game," Rukia tells him. "I understand your loyalty to them. But I have an opportunity for you to stay longer in this game… just vote with us."

Byakuya pauses for a second before answering Rukia. "Your offer is very interesting," he replies. "However, I do not want to betray my fellow Captains."

"It's for your own sake in the game," Rukia states. "Please consider my offer."

_"I'm trying to help out my brother, but he does not want to take my offer," Rukia says. "I don't know how to convince him."_

_"I cannot just go about betraying my former Captains for personal gain," Byakuya says. "That would not be the proper thing to do."_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

The players walk into the challenge area.

"First things first, I will take back the immunity necklace."

Komamura hands over his necklace to Urahara.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will each be blindfolded. You will make your way out on to the course using a rope to guide you, and you will retrieve a bag of puzzle pieces. Using only your sense of touch, you will feel the shapes at one end of the course, then take your puzzle pieces and go to the other end of the course and figure out your puzzle."

Some of the players look bewildered upon hearing about the challenge.

"The first one to finish their puzzle correctly wins immunity and a guaranteed one-in-seven shot at winning this game. Make sense?"

The players do not give a solid response.

"Well, you better figure it out, because we're going to draw for spots, and then get started."

After the players are all blindfolded, they line up at the starting line, holding on to their ropes.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

Each player begins running carefully down the course, holding on to their rope as they do. Most of them reach their puzzle pieces at about the same time, then begin feeling their puzzle to figure it out.

"You've got to make sure you know exactly where the shapes are located, or else you're going to have lots of trouble!"

Yoruichi is the first one to gather her puzzle pieces and head back towards the starting line. Byakuya is soon to follow her.

"Soi Fon trying to complete this challenge with only her right arm!"

Soi Fon falls behind the other players as she carefully studies the puzzle with her hand. However, once she grabs her pieces and gets back to the start, it turns out not to be much of a disadvantage.

"Everyone is now back to the start, trying to figure out their puzzle!"

Yoruichi, who was first back to the start, finds it is difficult to figure out the difference between some of the shapes, such as a parallelogram and a triangle.

"These shapes will confuse you! Make sure you have them in the right position!"

Byakuya begins piecing together his puzzle quickly. He puts his final piece in place.

"Byakuya thinks he has it!"

Urahara notices that Byakuya has confused an oval and a circle.

"Byakuya is wrong!"

Byakuya goes back to figuring out his puzzle, while the others quickly try to finish theirs.

"I think I have it!" Yoruichi calls.

"Yoruichi thinks _she _has it!"

Urahara checks out Yoruichi's puzzle.

"Yoruichi is… right! Yoruichi wins immunity!"

Yoruichi throws off her blindfold excitedly. The others take off their blindfolds with frustration.

"Congratulations, Yoruichi, this is for you."

Urahara puts the immunity necklace around Yoruichi's neck.

"You are safe at tonight's immunity challenge. As for the rest of you – after 31 days, one of you is going home."

The players begin their trek back to camp, with Yoruichi wearing a smile on her face.

_"The goal tonight is to take out another Captain," Yoruichi says. "Which one, we still have yet to decide."_

Karakura Tribe

(Byakuya, Komamura, Rukia, Shunsui, Soi Fon, Tatsuki, Unohana, Yoruichi)

The female alliance of Rukia, Tatsuki, Soi Fon and Yoruichi gather together to discuss who to vote for.

"Unohana is the only one who supported Kenpachi," Tatsuki suggests. "Maybe we should take her out."

"No," Yoruichi replies. "Soi Fon needs to have her arm fully healed, and it's still going to take a couple more days. We must keep Unohana around until then."

"It's okay," Soi Fon says. "I can go without my arm through the rest of this game if need be."

"Taking out Captain Unohana doesn't make much sense anyway," Rukia breaks in. "We need to take out someone who's a real threat in challenges, and that's Captain Komamura. He won the last challenge, and should be a good threat to win a bunch more if we don't take him out now."

"Rukia's right," adds Yoruichi. "Komamura is a huge threat, so he needs to go now."

"But how are we going to get him out with only four people in our alliance?" Tatsuki asks.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything," Rukia replies.

Rukia goes over to talk to Unohana, who is drinking some water.

"Captain Unohana, we want you in on the all-female alliance," Rukia tells her. "It's not fair to exclude any women. Join us and we'll take you farther."

"Thank you, Miss Kuchiki," Unohana replies. "I thought I was next to go, but if you are going to reach out to me, I will surely help you out."

"Come sit with us," Rukia tells her. "We're taking out Captain Komamura next, since he is such a big threat."

"Captain Komamura," Unohana states. "Okay, I agree with that."

"I have some other business to take care of, but please join Tatsuki, Yoruichi and Captain Soi Fon," Rukia says.

_"I have no choice but to trust Rukia at this point in the game," Unohana says. "If she's lying to me, it doesn't mean much, I'd be going home anyway. At least by going with her, I have a chance at going farther in this game."_

Byakuya, Komamura and Shunsui are talking with each other.

"Shall we vote out Captain Unohana?" Komamura asks.

"That's what I was thinking," Shunsui replies. "She alienated herself by aligning with crazy man Zaraki. So she's got to go next."

"We need more votes to get the job done," Komamura adds. "Captain Kuchiki, could you bring your sister in on this?"

"My sister wants me to join up with their alliance, but I will have none of it," Byakuya replies. "However, I will do what I can."

The three then notice Rukia walking over towards them.

"Now is your chance," Komamura tells Byakuya. "Go tell her our plan."

Byakuya walks over to Rukia to meet her.

"What is the plan?" Byakuya asks Rukia.

Rukia chuckles. "That's what I was about to ask you," she replies.

"We feel that since Captain Unohana decided to align with Captain Zaraki, she deserves to go next," Byakuya tells her.

"Very well then," Rukia responds. "Go through with your plan."

_"My sister took very little convincing, and she's on our side," Byakuya says. "Maybe we could swing her over to vote with us permanently."_

After Rukia leaves, Byakuya tells Komamura and Shunsui that Rukia agreed with him.

"That's good news," Komamura states. "Looks like we are safe for another vote."

_"If it's going to take Captain Kuchiki's sister to keep us in this game, so be it," Komamura says. "I'm okay with that."_

Tribal Council

The players walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches lit. They set them down in their designated place before taking their seats.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Urahara states. "Yamamoto, and voted out last Tribal Council, Kenpachi."

Yamamoto and Kenpachi walk into the Tribal Council area. Unohana waves towards Kenpachi, and Kenpachi waves back.

"Let's talk about alliances," Urahara says. "Rukia, you've obviously made a great alliance with the remaining members of your original tribe. But at what point did you decide that was not enough?"

"Well before we even merged," Rukia replies. "I've wanted to make my alliance as strong as possible, so I've invited others into our alliance."

"Who here has been invited into Rukia's alliance?" Urahara asks.

Soi Fon raises her only hand, and Unohana and Kenpachi also raise their hands. Komamura and Shunsui do not.

"So Komamura and Shunsui, you've been left out by Rukia. Let's start with you, Komamura. Why do you think Rukia has not made an alliance with you?"

"Well, to be quite honest, I think she just doesn't know me well enough," Komamura replies. "She doesn't feel comfortable talking to me."

"And you're okay with this?"

"I am," Komamura responds. "I have reason to believe that at this point in the game, I am not a target."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Urahara breaks in. "You do not believe you are a target? You won immunity last time, Komamura. If I were playing this game, I would certainly consider you a target."

"Right now I believe the target is Captain Unohana," Komamura states.

"Unohana, Komamura just called you a target," Urahara tells her. "Is that a bit of a warning?"

"I've known since I aligned myself with Captain Zaraki that I would be a target," Unohana replies. "I'm not surprised to hear that."

"Okay, so Komamura, you don't think you're a target now," Urahara says. "Aren't you concerned about later on in the game?"

"I believe that we'll take things one vote at a time," Komamura responds.

Urahara laughs. "Komamura, that's not how this game works. You have to play this game thinking about the long term, not just the short term."

"I'll play it the way I want to, Urahara," Komamura states.

"Very well then," Urahara says. "What about you, Shunsui? You haven't been approached by Rukia. Do you believe you're in danger?"

"It's certainly possible," Shunsui replies. "I trust that I'm not the current target, and I'll leave it at that."

"Well, it certainly seems that Rukia can do what she wants, and no one really cares," Urahara states. "Let's get down to things. Yoruichi, you have individual immunity, and you better not give it up."

"Why is that?" Yoruichi replies with a smile on her face. "Of course I'll hang on to it."

"Very well then, you cannot vote for Yoruichi. The rest of you are fair game. It is time to vote. Byakuya, you're up first."

Byakuya goes to vote.

Komamura goes to vote.

Rukia goes to vote.

Shunsui goes to vote.

_"Aligning yourself with crazy Zaraki was not exactly the best strategy," Shunsui says, holding up his vote for Unohana._

Soi Fon goes to vote.

Tatsuki goes to vote.

Unohana goes to vote.

_"I apologize, Captain Komamura," Unohana says._

Yoruichi goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Urahara walks over, grabs the voting urn, rearranges the votes, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has the immunity plushie, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one budges.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately. I'll read the votes."

Urahara takes out the first vote.

"Unohana."

Unohana simply sits silently, with her hands folded.

"Unohana."

Urahara pulls out the next vote.

"Unohana. That's three votes Unohana."

Unohana makes no response, while feeling quite nervous.

"Captain Komamura."

Komamura blinks, but shows no emotion.

"Captain Komamura. Three votes Unohana, two votes Komamura."

Komamura begins to look a bit nervous.

"Captain Komamura. We're tied, three votes Unohana, three votes Komamura, two votes left."

Urahara opens up the next vote slowly.

"Komamura. Four votes Komamura, three votes Unohana, one vote left."

Both Unohana and Komamura look nervous as Urahara opens up the final vote.

"First fox voted out of Survivor: Hueco Mundo, and the third member of our jury, Komamura. That's five, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch."

Shunsui nods to Komamura as the fox walks over to grab his torch, then holds it out in front of Urahara.

"Komamura, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Urahara snuffs out Komamura's torch, then Komamura walks off into the gate to the world of the living.

"Clearly this tribe is going after the physical threats," Urahara states. "If you don't think you're a threat, you better watch out, because the target might be on your back. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players head back toward their camp.

_"I'm surprised that Captain Kuchiki was unable to get his sister on our side," Komamura says. "Ultimately, I didn't play hard enough to win the game, and that cost me."_

Who voted for whom:

Byakuya – Unohana

Komamura – Unohana

Rukia – Komamura

Shunsui – Unohana

Soi Fon – Komamura

Tatsuki – Komamura

Unohana – Komamura

Yoruichi – Komamura

Day 32

Karakura Tribe

(Byakuya, Rukia, Shunsui, Soi Fon, Tatsuki, Unohana, Yoruichi)

Early in the morning, Byakuya walks over to Rukia, to ask her about the previous vote.

"You told me that Captain Unohana was your choice to vote out," Byakuya tells her. "Why did you go back on your promise?"

"I never promised that," Rukia replies. "I only told you that you should go ahead with your plan to vote out Captain Unohana. The other girls were dead set on voting out Captain Komamura, so I joined up with them."

"You are my sister, I expect to be able to trust you," Byakuya states. "How can I be sure you won't vote me out?"

"If you want to be safe, join us," Rukia responds. "Vote out Captain Shunsui."

"I cannot go against my fellow Captain," Byakuya remarks.

"I'm trying to help you, brother," Rukia replies. "I'm sure the others will want to take out either you or Captain Shunsui, so I ask you to help yourself out by voting him out."

_"I want to help out my brother, but if he remains dead set in his ways, he's going to be dead in this game," Rukia says._

_ "My sister certainly has a devious side," Byakuya says. "She tricked me into believing Captain Komamura was safe, and now she's trying to get me to go against my fellow Captain. I don't know if I can do it."_

As Soi Fon continues to get her arm healed by Unohana, the afternoon offers some time for the female alliance to make their plans.

"It's Shunsui next, then Byakuya," Yoruichi tells the others.

"Are you sure?" Tatsuki asks. "Rukia's brother seems to be the bigger physical threat."

"I promised my brother I'd keep him around," Rukia responds. "If we want to keep him here, we have to vote out Shunsui first."

"Why did you make that promise?" Tatsuki questions Rukia. "We can't be making promises we can't keep."

"It'll be fine, trust me," Rukia states.

_"Rukia went ahead and made a promise to her brother to keep him around," Tatsuki says. "Does that mean she plans on turning on us? I'm not sure what to think of this."_

Shunsui, meanwhile, sits alone with Byakuya.

"We're on the outs, Byakuya," Shunsui comments. "It's you or me next."

"Most likely," Byakuya replies.

"What reason is there to keep us around?" Shunsui asks. "I can't think of any. We're doomed."

"My sister didn't help us out any," Byakuya remarks.

"Well, what should we expect?" Shunsui inquires. "She has to protect her own alliance."

"Very true," Byakuya responds.

"I wonder how we came to this point," Shunsui muses. "We had the numbers at the merge, 7-3. But Soi Fon immediately flipped to Yoruichi's side. We should have predicted that and voted her out earlier."

"Maybe," Byakuya states.

"Or…" Shunsui continues. "We should have been more accepting to crazy man Zaraki and Captain Unohana. Or we could have been more discreet about voting out Zaraki, so then Unohana wouldn't have given him that plushie. Or…"

_"Captain Shunsui has so many ideas, but it's too late to carry out any of them now," Byakuya says. "We can't worry about the past now. We have to move on."_

_ "Boy, are we Captains stupid," Shunsui says. "This is just like Aizen's betrayal. We were all fooled then, we thought we won't get fooled again, but here we are, split up and falling apart again. What idiots we are."_

Day 33

Unohana is still working on Soi Fon's arm into the next morning. Half her arm has returned, but it is quite incomplete.

"This shouldn't take much longer, Captain Soi Fon," Unohana tells her. "I'm trying to do this as quickly as possible."

"Take your time," Soi Fon responds. "I could go Bankai with one arm if I had to."

_"Being handicapped isn't all that bad," Soi Fon says. "Certainly I wouldn't wish it on anybody but my foes. Still, I can survive without an arm."_

Yoruichi gathers the other girls together.

"Today we have to make sure that Shunsui does not win immunity," she tells them. "That's our only goal in this challenge, otherwise it does not matter who wins."

"Understood," Tatsuki replies. "But what happens if he does win?"

"Then things change, don't they, Rukia?" Yoruichi asks.

Rukia nods her head.

_"I know Rukia does not want to eliminate her brother, but this is a competition," Yoruichi says. "I'm close to Byakuya too, but if push comes to shove, I will vote him out."_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

The players walk into the immunity challenge area.

"First things first, I'll take back the immunity necklace."

Yoruichi takes off the necklace and tosses it to Urahara.

"Thank you. Once again, for the second time in three days, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will run out onto the course to stands which hold questions. You answer the question by choosing either the stand to the left or the one to the right, which both have answers on them. You then take the bag of puzzle pieces attached to that stand and race back to the start, where you will empty out your puzzle pieces. If you were right with your answer, the puzzle pieces will have parts of a logo. If you were wrong, the puzzle pieces will be blank. You will do this until you have all three bags of puzzle pieces, which put together properly will make the season's logo. The first person to complete their puzzle wins immunity and a guaranteed 1-in-6 shot at winning this game. Make sense?"

"Yes," the players reply.

"Take your positions and wait for my go."

The players line up in their designated positions.

"For immunity! Survivors ready, go!"

The contestants run out onto the course, reaching the stand with the first question.

"Who is the lieutenant of Squad 7?" Tatsuki reads.

She quickly takes a look at the answer to her left.

"Tetsuzeamon Iba," she reads.

She then looks at the one on her right.

"Shuhei Hisagi," she reads. "I'll go with this one."

She grabs the bag of puzzle pieces and heads back toward the start. The others, who had the same question, also race back to the start.

"If you were wrong, those puzzle pieces will be blank!" Urahara shouts.

When Tatsuki opens up her bag of puzzle pieces, she notices that they are blank. She sighs and hurries up to go get the correct bag.

"Tatsuki is wrong! Everyone else is right! Keep going!"

The players come up to the next question.

"What is the name of the red-haired boy who works at the Urahara Shop?" Unohana reads.

She quickly checks the two choices, Jinta and Keigo.

"I'll try Keigo," she says, grabbing the bag of puzzle pieces attached to that stand.

The players come back at various times to unload their second bag of puzzle pieces.

"Unohana is wrong! She has to go back!"

Shunsui opens up his bag of puzzle pieces to find he has chosen incorrectly as well.

"Shunsui is wrong! Get the right bag!"

Yoruichi has gotten the first two right and heads out to get her third bag.

"Which of the Kotetsu sisters is a member of Squad 13?" she reads. "Easy one. Isane was part of Squad 4, so…"

Yoruichi grabs the correct bag of puzzle pieces, then heads back to the start.

"Yoruichi, Rukia and Byakuya are the first back to the start with their third and final bag of puzzle pieces!"

All three open up their bags to see that they are right.

"Start putting together those puzzles!"

The contestants hurry to put together their puzzles, while the others try to catch up.

"Yoruichi with a big lead in the puzzle!"

Shunsui gets his final bag open and starts working on his puzzle. Unohana is right behind him.

"You've got to get that logo right, if you want to win immunity!"

Shunsui begins piecing together the puzzle, getting closer to finishing it. Yoruichi is also close to finishing. Rukia and Byakuya both have trouble getting their puzzles together.

"This is neck-and-neck between Shunsui and Yoruichi!"

Finally, one player finishes their puzzle.

"Yoruichi wins immunity!"

Rukia, who was at the table next to Yoruichi, immediately rushes over to her and embraces her. Byakuya and Shunsui walk away from their tables, disappointed to have lost.

"Come over here, Yoruichi, this is for you."

Yoruichi walks over to Urahara, and he places the immunity necklace around her neck.

"Congratulations. Once again, you are safe at tonight's Tribal Council. Everyone else is fair game, and you have tonight to figure out who's going home."

The players head back towards their camp.

_"Big win by Yoruichi today," Rukia says. "That makes the plan so much easier."_

Karakura Tribe

(Byakuya, Rukia, Shunsui, Soi Fon, Tatsuki, Unohana, Yoruichi)

The girls get together to talk about their plan.

"No change in plans," Yoruichi tells them. "Shunsui is going home."

"This is an easy vote," Rukia comments.

_"Shunsui didn't win immunity, so he goes home tonight," Tatsuki says. "Simple as that."_

Shunsui, meanwhile, is drinking the last of the sake that was remaining.

_"It's been a good run," Shunsui says. "I've made it very far, but I assume that I'm going to go tonight. It would be me or Byakuya, and since he's Rukia's brother, I doubt she votes him off now. Oh well, it was fun."_

Tribal Council

The players walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches lit, then set them in their place, before taking their seats.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Urahara states. "Yamamoto, Kenpachi, and voted out last Tribal Council, Komamura."

The jury members walk in and sit down across from the currently alive contestants.

"Shunsui, let's start with you. Last time we talked, we noted that Rukia had made alliances with everyone but you and Komamura. Komamura was voted out last time. You put two and two together…"

"Yeah, I know I'm going home tonight," Shunsui says. "I can't do anything about it. I can only look back at what went wrong."

"What did go wrong? The Captains led 7-3 going into the merge. Now it's only 4-3, and it doesn't seem like the Captains are all together."

"That's the problem," Shunsui explains. "The Captains split up. Soi Fon went with Yoruichi, Unohana went with Kenpachi, we were left with only four of us."

"So you're blaming this on Soi Fon and Unohana?"

"I'm not blaming them for anything, Urahara. I'm saying that they made up their minds to go their own ways, and as a result, the original Captains alliance has crumbled."

"Why not get the band back together?" Urahara asks. "You have four Captains to three Ryoka. Why not implore them to vote with you, and re-form your alliance?"

"I'd love to do that," Shunsui replies. "It would be great for Soi Fon and Unohana to join us, and vote out Tatsuki."

"Soi Fon, you've been given an offer by Shunsui to rejoin with him and his alliance. Will you take it?"

"I appreciate Captain Shunsui and what he did for our tribe," Soi Fon responds. "At this point I don't think it can happen."

"What about you, Unohana?"

"It's nice to have people wanting you, that's what I'll say," Unohana replies.

"Well, if you and Soi Fon were just to flip back to the original Captains alliance, you could form a strong final four," Urahara states. "On the other hand, you could stick with your current alliance and see what happens."

"Let her make up her own mind," Rukia tells Urahara.

"I will," Urahara replies. "In fact, she'll have a chance to in just a moment, but first I want to know what Yoruichi will do with her immunity necklace."

"Keep it," Yoruichi states.

"Very well then, you cannot vote for Yoruichi. Everyone else can be voted for, and it is time to vote. Byakuya, you're up first."

Byakuya goes to vote.

Rukia goes to vote.

Shunsui goes to vote.

_"I'd love to stay longer," Shunsui says, holding up his vote for Tatsuki._

Soi Fon goes to vote.

Tatsuki goes to vote.

_"Your scrambling won't work," Tatsuki says, showing her vote for Shunsui._

Unohana goes to vote.

Yoruichi goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Urahara gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity plushie, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

None of the players respond to Urahara.

"All right. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately. I'll read the votes."

Urahara takes out the first vote.

"Shunsui."

Shunsui nods as he sees this vote.

"Tatsuki."

Tatsuki wrinkles her nose while seeing this vote.

"Shunsui."

Urahara pulls out the next vote.

"Tatsuki. Two votes Shunsui, two votes Tatsuki, three votes left."

He opens up the next vote.

"Captain Shunsui. That's three votes Shunsui, two votes Tatsuki, two votes left."

Shunsui looks on as Urahara opens up the next vote slowly.

"Twelfth player voted out of Survivor: Hueco Mundo, and the fourth member of our jury, Shunsui. That's four, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch."

"Good luck, everyone," Shunsui says, tipping his hat. He then goes over and gets his torch, then holds it out in front of Urahara.

"Shunsui, the tribe has spoken," Urahara states, snuffing out his torch. "It's time for you to go."

Shunsui waves one last time to the contestants, then enters the gate to the world of the living.

"One by one, the original Captains tribe goes away. The rest of you Captains should be on first alert. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The contestants take their torches and begin their trek back towards their camp.

_"It was a fun run, it really was," Shunsui says. "I enjoyed myself out here a lot. It's too bad we Captains turned on each other like this, but that's our habit. We need to stop doing that."_

Who voted for whom:

Byakuya – Tatsuki

Rukia – Shunsui

Shunsui – Tatsuki

Soi Fon – Shunsui

Tatsuki – Shunsui

Unohana – Shunsui

Yoruichi – Shunsui

Scenes from our next episode:

**Byakuya has a very narrow-minded strategy:**

_ "From what you tell me, there is nothing I can do," Byakuya responds. "So I will do the only thing I can do, and win immunity."_

**Soi Fon's arm is healed:**

_ "It's going to be hard to get used to having this full arm back," Soi Fon says._

_ "You'll be a real threat in today's challenge," Unohana states._

**And the reward is a real doozy:**

_ "The winning player will be taken to Las Noches, where they will get to dine with Aizen himself, on a nice meal, along with the customary tea."_


	12. She Will Do Whatever I Want:Day 34,35,36

Chapter 12

She Will Do Whatever I Want

Day 34

Karakura Tribe

(Byakuya, Rukia, Soi Fon, Tatsuki, Unohana, Yoruichi)

Unohana is still healing Soi Fon's arm in the morning. Her arm is almost completely back to normal at this point.

"Just a little while longer, Captain Soi Fon," Unohana says. "I don't want to rush this and end up hurting you more."

"It's not a problem," Soi Fon replies.

_"I'm kind of worried about healing Captain Soi Fon's arm completely," Unohana says. "Once I do so, there won't be a need for me around here anymore, and the others may feel compelled to vote me out."_

Meanwhile, Rukia talks with her brother.

"Brother, you've put yourself in a bad position by continuing to vote against our alliance, even after I offered you a chance to join it," Rukia tells him.

"I could not betray my fellow Captains, I've told you over and over," Byakuya responds.

"But now you're the next target," Rukia adds. "It's not me who wants to vote you out – it's Tatsuki, it's Yoruichi, it's Captain Unohana, it's Captain Soi Fon. They want you as the next one out of here."

"In that case, I will just have to win immunity," Byakuya replies.

"_That's_ your strategy?" Rukia asks. "You don't want to do something about your position in the game?"

"From what you tell me, there is nothing I can do," Byakuya responds. "So I will do the only thing I can do, and win immunity."

_"My brother seems to be very brilliant, but he has no idea how to play the game," Rukia says. "Instead of using strategy, he's just going to try to go it alone, and that's not a smart plan at all."_

Reward Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

The six remaining players walk into the reward challenge area.

"Congratulations on making it this far, to the final six. Let's get to today's reward challenge. Each of you will go out onto the course and dig up bags of letter tiles. There are three different colored bags of tiles, red, blue and yellow. You will need one of each in order to complete the puzzle. Once you have all three, you will race back to the start and work on your puzzle. The letters will spell out a familiar phrase. The first person to complete the phrase wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!" the players reply.

"The winning player will be taken to Las Noches, where they will get to dine with Aizen himself, on a nice meal, along with the customary tea."

The players look at each other in a mix of disbelief and panic.

"Are you joking?" Soi Fon asks. "Aizen will kill us if he has the chance."

"Nonsense," Urahara replies with a laugh. "Aizen knows this is all part of the game. Besides, I sort of convinced him into this."

"You mean, you beat him at a battle?" Rukia questions.

"That's right!" Urahara exclaims. "Then I took his zanpakuto and cast a spell on him to convince him to play along with us."

Yoruichi looks aghast. "If you beat him, why didn't you just kill him?" she yells at Urahara.

"I guess I just didn't feel like it," Urahara laughs. "Anyway, worth playing for?"

The contestants groan at him, feeling very frustrated.

"We'll draw for positions, and then get started."

After the players have lined up at the start, Urahara signals for the challenge to begin.

"For reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

The players run out into the sand pits where the bags of puzzle pieces are located. Soi Fon struggles to dig with one of her hands still missing, while Tatsuki and Rukia find their first bags easily.

"Tatsuki and Rukia, both with their first bags!"

Yoruichi finds her first bag, right about the time Rukia is finding her second bag. Byakuya and Unohana gather their first bags as well, to get back into it. Soi Fon still does not have a bag.

"Soi Fon, really struggling with only one hand!"

"Oh, shut up, Urahara," Soi Fon replies.

"Soi Fon, getting frustrated by me!"

Tatsuki grabs her second bag, at about the same time Rukia digs up her third bag. Rukia runs back toward the start, as Yoruichi gathers her second bag.

"Rukia with a big lead! Can she figure out the puzzle first?"

As Rukia opens up her bags, Tatsuki and Yoruichi gather their third bags. Byakuya and Unohana have their second bags, and are going after their third bags. Soi Fon finally has her first bag.

"Get back to the start, Yoruichi and Tatsuki!"

Yoruichi and Tatsuki race back to the start as Rukia begins to try to figure out the puzzle.

"This is a five-word phrase, you need to have it completely right!"

Rukia begins struggling with the puzzle, while Yoruichi and Tatsuki start working on theirs.

"It's neck-and-neck-and-neck!"

The players keep on working on their puzzles, before one of them finally figures it out.

"I have it!" Tatsuki yells.

"Tatsuki thinks she has it!" Urahara shouts.

Urahara checks Tatsuki's puzzle, seeing that she has spelled out "IT'S TEA TIME FOR THREE."

"Tatsuki is right! She wins reward!"

Tatsuki throws her arms up in celebration. Rukia and Yoruichi both congratulate her.

"Now, Tatsuki, you may bring two people along with you on this reward. Who are they gonna be?"

"That's easy," Tatsuki replies. "It has to be the two I've been with this whole game, Rukia and Yoruichi."

"Very well then, you three will go on reward," Urahara states. "The rest of you, I've got nothing for you, you can head back to camp."

Unohana, Byakuya and Soi Fon begin walking back to camp.

"I've got a gate for you to enter, which will take you right to Las Noches," Urahara explains. "Enjoy your feast with Aizen."

Urahara opens up the gate, and the three girls walk through it cautiously.

Reward

(Rukia, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

Rukia, Tatsuki and Yoruichi come out of the gate and find themselves in the dining room where Aizen normally eats with his Espada. However, this time there are no Espada, just Aizen sitting at the head of the table, with his head resting on one hand, and a cup of tea in the other.

"I'm glad you could join me," Aizen greets the girls. "Come, have some food."

The girls take seats near Aizen, then begin to help themselves to the large amount of food found on the table. Each of them takes a cup of tea and drinks it.

"What makes you so friendly towards us?" Yoruichi questions Aizen.

"I'm just here to help," Aizen replies. "Games are fun to play from time to time, so I wish you three well in your game."

The girls continue to eye Aizen suspiciously, before Rukia brings up a different topic.

"This could be dangerous," she warns the other two. "The three Captains could team up while we're away and make an alliance against us."

"I'm positive it won't work," Yoruichi responds. "Soi Fon will not go against me, no matter what."

"It's a game, though," Tatsuki comments. "Those other two want an opportunity to come back in this game, because they know that we are the majority alliance and that we'll pick them off one-by-one. If they can convince Soi Fon to vote with them, we're in trouble."

"They won't be able to, trust me," Yoruichi says with a smile. "Soi Fon is in the palm of my hand. She will vote the way I vote."

_"Yoruichi is so confident about Soi Fon that it makes me worried," Tatsuki says. "Her alliance with Soi Fon may be so strong that it makes her a threat. But I don't think I can get Rukia to go against her, so I'm sort of stuck."_

_"I don't know what Rukia and Tatsuki are so worried about," Yoruichi says. "Soi Fon won't vote against my wishes. She will do whatever I want."_

Rukia turns to Aizen.

"Captain Aizen-"

"It's Lord Aizen," Aizen breaks in.

"I'm sorry, _Lord_ Aizen," Rukia says. "What would you do if you were in our situation? We have a four-person alliance, the three of us plus your former colleague Captain Soi Fon. The other two are my brother and Captain Unohana. Who should we vote out?"

"There's no doubt who it should be," Aizen replies. "Unohana is a brilliant woman, of great intelligence and cleverness. She should be the target you go after."

Rukia looks over at Yoruichi and Tatsuki. "I think Captain – I mean, Lord Aizen's idea is the right one," she tells them. "Captain Unohana is a threat, we must vote her out."

"I'm with you," Tatsuki responds.

"As long as it's not myself or Soi Fon," Yoruichi adds.

The players finish eating their meal and drinking their tea.

"Thank you very much for a great meal, Lord Aizen," Rukia states.

"No problem," Aizen replies. "I hope someday you will eat with me again."

He flashes an evil smile.

"Okay…" Rukia responds nervously.

The three girls then walk back through a gate, to return to camp.

Karakura Tribe

(Byakuya, Soi Fon, Unohana)

Unohana calls Byakuya over to her while she continues to heal Soi Fon.

"Now is our big chance, as Captains," she tells them. "We can band together and get our way back in this game."

Soi Fon remains silent, but Byakuya responds.

"I must agree," he states. "I would like for us to be as one alliance again."

Soi Fon still remains silent.

"Captain Soi Fon," Unohana addresses her, "are you in on our plan?"

"Of course," Soi Fon replies in a quiet voice.

_"There's no way I can go against Yoruichi," Soi Fon says. "But I have to do what I can to try to keep the target off myself."_

_ "I don't think I can trust Captain Soi Fon to vote with us, but what other chance do I have?" Unohana wonders. "I just have to hope she votes with Captain Kuchiki and myself."_

Day 35

Karakura Tribe

(Byakuya, Rukia, Soi Fon, Tatsuki, Unohana, Yoruichi)

The next afternoon, Rukia confers with her brother about her voting strategy.

"Just vote out Captain Unohana," she tells him. "Everything else will fall into place."

"I will not vote out a fellow Captain," he responds, with a bit of anger in his voice. "How many times must I tell you this?"

"How many times do I need to try to tell you, by voting her out, you keep yourself in the game?" Rukia says. "Please, I want you to help yourself out."

"I _will_ help myself out," Byakuya replies. "That will be by winning immunity."

_"I can't help out my brother, he doesn't want to be helped," Rukia says. "I don't know what else to do."_

Later in the evening, Soi Fon calls Yoruichi over to her.

"What is it, Soi Fon?" Yoruichi asks.

"My arm," Soi Fon replies, holding up her arm.

"It's healed!" Yoruichi exclaims.

"That's right," Soi Fon says. "Now I have a chance at winning immunity."

"What's more important is that you're better," Yoruichi states. "It's good to have you back to normal."

_"Soi Fon really went through a lot, but she's recovered from such a difficult injury, and I'm really proud of her," Yoruichi says. "She is a true warrior."_

Meanwhile, Tatsuki and Rukia sit together, talking about strategy.

"Should we trust Aizen?" Tatsuki asks.

"Aizen had a great idea," Rukia replies. "Plus I hear he's great at making plans, somehow everything always goes according to his plan. If he says to vote out Captain Unohana, I think we should listen to him."

_"I know Rukia just wants to keep her brother around longer, but I really wonder if it's best to listen to an idea from someone who is supposedly such a big bad guy," Tatsuki says. "I'd rather vote out Byakuya, but I don't think I can get her approval."_

Day 36

The players are preparing before the upcoming immunity challenge.

"It's going to be hard to get used to having this full arm back," Soi Fon says.

"You'll be a real threat in today's challenge," Unohana states.

_"Threat? Did Unohana call me a threat?" Soi Fon wonders. "If so, she could be planning on voting me out… I don't know what to think about that."_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

The six remaining players walk into the immunity challenge area.

"First things first, I will take it back."

Urahara walks over to Yoruichi and takes the immunity necklace off her.

"Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Let's get to today's immunity challenge. On my go, you will head out onto the course, where there will be Hollows. You must defeat the Hollows as you go, in order to clear the path to the wall. Once you reach the wall, you must dig a hole big enough to crawl underneath the wall. Then, once you are on the other side, you must climb a narrow staircase without any railings to the top. The first person to reach the top of the staircase wins immunity and a guaranteed 1-in-5 shot at winning this game. I know it's worth playing for, I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players prepare for the challenge, then line up at the start.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

The contestants rush out into the challenge course, with Byakuya, Unohana and Rukia drawing their swords to fight off Hollows. Yoruichi and Soi Fon kick away Hollows that are in their path. Tatsuki decides not to fight the Hollows, but instead to follow very closely behind Yoruichi.

"Interesting strategy by Tatsuki! She's going to let Yoruichi do her dirty work!"

Yoruichi reaches the wall first, with Tatsuki hot on her heels. Soi Fon is quick to catch up to them.

"It looks like kicking away the Hollows is faster than slashing them! Yoruichi has a slight lead!"

Yoruichi, Tatsuki and Soi Fon all start digging holes underneath the wall. Meanwhile, Rukia gets through the final Hollow blocking her path and quickly catches up. Byakuya falls well behind everyone else.

"Byakuya looks like he is out of this challenge!"

Tatsuki is the first one to reach the other side of the wall and start climbing out of her hole, with Yoruichi right behind her. The two then charge toward the staircase.

"It's a two-way race for immunity!"

Tatsuki and Yoruichi bound up the stairs, trying to beat each other to the top. Finally, one of them reaches the top.

"Tatsuki wins immunity!"

Tatsuki races down the stairs and celebrates, while Yoruichi shrugs her shoulders. Soi Fon and Rukia dust the sand off themselves, while Byakuya and Unohana look on.

"Congratulations, Tatsuki, this is for you."

Urahara puts the immunity necklace around Tatsuki's neck.

"You are safe at tonight's Tribal Council. As for the rest of you, after 36 days – one of you is going home."

_"I could not win immunity, so I assume I will be voted out tonight," Byakuya says. "That is simply how it goes."_

Karakura Tribe

(Byakuya, Rukia, Soi Fon, Tatsuki, Unohana, Yoruichi)

Immediately after the players return to camp, Rukia draws her brother and Unohana aside.

"I know this is a difficult position for the two of you," she tells them. "Both of you are great people, and I hate to have to vote out one of you. But tonight, one of you has to go. My core alliance of four will not split up."

"I understand," Unohana replies. "I don't know how I can convince you to keep me over your own brother."

"And that is what I want to get to," Rukia continues. "Captain Unohana, I thank you so much for all you have done for us in this game. Unfortunately, I cannot betray my own brother, so I am going to have to vote you out."

"Very well then," Unohana responds. "I understand the situation completely."

_"My time in this game is over," Unohana says. "I know that Miss Kuchiki cannot vote out her brother, so I will be voted out tonight."_

Meanwhile, Tatsuki quickly goes over to Yoruichi and Soi Fon.

"Rukia wants her brother to stay," she tells them. "That might mean that she could turn on us, and form an alliance with her brother."

"She doesn't have the numbers," Soi Fon replies.

"Yes, but I see the point," Yoruichi states. "Byakuya is dangerous."

_"It would be just like old times, me beating you, Byakuya," Yoruichi says. "I'd love to be the one to vote you out of this game."_

Rukia walks back over to Tatsuki, Yoruichi and Soi Fon.

"So, I have conferred with my brother and Captain Unohana, and I have let Captain Unohana know that she is going home tonight," Rukia tells them.

"Okay, then," Tatsuki replies. "We'll vote her out."

_"Lying to Rukia is not something I like to do, but this is necessary to avoid something crazy happening at the end of this game," Tatsuki says. "The question is, will Yoruichi and Soi Fon listen to me, or to her?"_

Tribal Council

(Karakura)

The players walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They put them in their spots, then take their seats across from Urahara.

"We now bring in the members of our jury. Yamamoto. Kenpachi. Komamura. And, voted out last Tribal Council, Shunsui."

The four jury members walk into the Tribal Council area and sit in their spots across from the current players.

"Last time we were here, we talked about the former Captains reuniting as an alliance. Has there been any talk of that occurring, Soi Fon?"

"I can confirm that there has been talk of such an alliance," Soi Fon states. "That's all I can say about that."

"Byakuya, the reuniting of the Captains could only benefit you. Are you hoping for this to happen?"

"I will vote with the other Captains regardless of whether they vote with me," Byakuya replies.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Urahara exclaims. "If they aren't voting with you, you're not voting with them – and, in essence, they're probably voting against you."

"Regardless, I will not betray my fellow Captains."

"It's nice to see that you're not an Aizen, or a Gin, or a Tosen. Still, this is a game, and you've got to be looking out for yourself."

"I will play the game the way I wish to play it."

"Very well, then. Unohana, what about you? Do you think you are in a good position heading into tonight?"

"Not at all," Unohana replies solemnly. "I fully expect to be voted out tonight."

"And why would that be?" Urahara asks.

"Rukia has made this known to me."

"Rukia, so you have just told Unohana that you are voting her out?"

"I have tried to do so in the most respectful way possible," Rukia says. "I cannot vote out my brother. I can't turn on my fellow alliance. There is only one person I can vote for tonight."

"What about the rest of you?" Urahara asks. "Are you on board with Rukia?"

"I have felt that it would be better to take out Byakuya," Tatsuki replies. "I have tried to convince Yoruichi and Soi Fon of the same."

"Yoruichi, who do you think your alliance should vote out?"

"That's a secret," Yoruichi replies. "But make one thing clear: even if we may have differing opinions on who to vote out tonight, we are perfectly united as an alliance."

"You better hope so," Urahara replies. "Now, onto the issue of immunity. Tatsuki, you have immunity, you may keep it or give it to someone else."

"I will hold on to it, Urahara," Tatsuki states.

"Very well then. No one may vote for Tatsuki. As for the rest of you, one of you's going home. It is time to vote. Byakuya, you're up first."

Byakuya goes to vote.

Rukia goes to vote.

_"I deeply apologize, Captain Unohana," Rukia says._

Soi Fon goes to vote.

Tatsuki goes to vote.

Unohana goes to vote.

_"I must vote for you, I have no choice," Unohana says, holding up her vote for Byakuya._

Yoruichi goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Urahara gathers the votes, shuffles them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity plushie, tonight is the last night you may play one."

Yoruichi and Soi Fon both stand up, to all the other players' amazement. They silently walk over to Urahara, with Yoruichi smiling and Soi Fon giving no emotion. Each hand over a plushie to the host, then walk back to their seats.

"The rules of Survivor state that if an immunity plushie is played, all votes cast against that player do not count, and the person with the next highest number of votes is eliminated," Urahara explains. "Both of these are indeed good immunity plushies."

Yoruichi and Soi Fon give each other a high five.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately. I'll read the votes."

Urahara pulls out the first vote.

"Unohana."

Unohana gives no reaction, simply sitting calmly with her hands folded.

"Byakuya."

Byakuya remains silent as well.

"Unohana. Two votes Unohana, one vote Byakuya."

Urahara opens up the next vote.

"Captain Kuchiki. We're tied, two votes Unohana, two votes Byakuya, two votes left."

Rukia looks around, a bit confused as to what is going on.

"Byakuya. Three votes Byakuya, two votes Unohana, one vote left."

Urahara takes out the final vote and opens it very slowly.

"Thirteenth player voted out of Survivor: Hueco Mundo, and the fifth member of our jury, Byakuya Kuchiki."

Byakuya gets up slowly, while Rukia glares over at her alliance with a distinct look of confusion. Unohana smiles silently. Byakuya takes his torch and puts it out in front of Urahara.

"Byakuya, the tribe has spoken."

Urahara snuffs out Byakuya's torch.

"it's time for you to go."

Byakuya walks off through the gate to the world of the living.

"Clearly tonight we saw an alliance with a bit of a split. Could that be the part of something bigger? Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The final five women head on back towards their camp.

_"This journey was amusing," Byakuya says. "Watching my fellow Captains turn on each other yet again was quite disturbing, however, and I hope it can be stopped in the future."_

Who voted for whom:

Byakuya – Unohana

Rukia – Unohana

Soi Fon – Byakuya

Tatsuki – Byakuya

Unohana – Byakuya

Yoruichi – Byakuya

Scenes from our next episode:

**Rukia gets angry over her brother's ousting:**

_ "So, what was that about?" Rukia asks. "We agreed to vote out Captain Unohana, and instead you three turn and vote out my brother."_

**She then makes a bold statement:**

_ "I am very sorry, Captain Unohana," Rukia states, "but this time you will in fact be voted out – unanimously."_

**And the final immunity challenge is something else:**

"_It's a map, leading us toward some sort of castle," one player points out._

"_Las Noches?" another player wonders._


	13. All My Strategy Pays Off: Days 37, 38,39

Chapter 13

All My Strategy Pays Off

Day 37

Karakura Tribe

(Rukia, Soi Fon, Tatsuki, Unohana, Yoruichi)

Rukia draws Soi Fon, Yoruichi and Tatsuki aside that morning, in a bit of confusion and anger.

"So, what was that about?" she asks. "We agreed to vote out Captain Unohana, and instead you three turn and vote out my brother."

"We felt Byakuya was a bigger threat than Unohana," Yoruichi replies. "Sorry, Rukia, we have to look out for ourselves too."

"You can't be the only one controlling the votes," Soi Fon adds. "We want some say in it, too."

"We're an alliance!" Rukia exclaims. "We can't go turning on each other like this!"

"It's okay, Rukia," Yoruichi responds. "Tonight we vote out Unohana unanimously, and there's nothing to worry about."

Tatsuki remains silent throughout the whole argument.

_"What if Rukia knew it was me who masterminded her brother getting voted out?" Tatsuki wonders. "She might take me out, so I'm not taking any chances, and allowing the others to take credit for my move."_

_"Rukia wants to be in total control; she doesn't like control slips from her fingers," Yoruichi says. "That's a side to her I never knew. She's a lot like Urahara in that respect."_

_ "If we had allowed Captain Kuchiki to team up with her little sister, we'd be in trouble," Soi Fon states. "The Kuchikis could have teamed up with Tatsuki and taken Yoruichi and myself out."_

Rukia walks away from the other three in a bit of dismay.

_"I don't understand why they did that, and their responses seem rather arrogant," Rukia says. "But I made this alliance, I must stick with it as long as I can."_

Unohana, meanwhile, sees the others talking to each other, and sits by herself with concern.

_"I don't have anyone left to rely on," Unohana says. "However, I was given a glimmer of hope last Tribal Council, and I have to hope their alliance turns on each other again."_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

The five females walk into the immunity challenge area, joining Urahara.

"I will take it back," Urahara says, and Tatsuki hands over the immunity necklace.

"Once again, immunity is back up for grabs," Urahara announces. "You five fine ladies make up the final five. Tonight, we will reduce you to four. Let's get to today's immunity challenge. On my go, you will race out to this lot of sand, where the immunity necklace is hidden somewhere. You just dig until you find it. It's a simple immunity challenge, but the reward is huge – a guaranteed 1-in-4 shot at winning this game. Get to the starting line and wait for my go."

The players take their positions at the starting line.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

All five girls race into the sand pit, frantically digging through the sand, trying to find the necklace. They soon are all covered with sand as they desperately try to find it.

"Rukia really getting that sand in her face!"

Tatsuki runs to one corner, while Yoruichi runs toward the opposite corner. Soi Fon, Rukia and Unohana stay toward the middle of the sand pit. After five minutes, none of the players have found it.

"No one's found it yet! Everyone frantically looking!"

Tatsuki runs toward another corner, with Unohana quickly following her. Tatsuki begins digging and feels something, and Unohana tries grabbing at what Tatsuki has dug up.

"Tatsuki seems to be on to something!"

Tatsuki pulls away what she has found from Unohana, then triumphantly holds up the immunity necklace.

"Tatsuki wins immunity!"

Tatsuki celebrates, dusting some of the sand off herself. The other girls congratulate her, before walking over to Urahara.

"Congratulations," Urahara says, putting the immunity necklace around Tatsuki's neck. "You are safe for tonight's vote, unless you do something stupid like giving up the necklace. The rest of you – tonight, after 37 days, someone's going home."

The players begin walking back to their camp.

_"It's really big that I won immunity," Tatsuki says. "Now we can take out Unohana with ease."_

Karakura Tribe

(Rukia, Soi Fon, Tatsuki, Unohana, Yoruichi)

Once they have arrived back at camp, Rukia addresses Unohana.

"I am very sorry, Captain Unohana," she states, "but this time you will in fact be voted out – unanimously."

"I understand," Unohana replies.

"We want to stay true to our alliance to the end," Tatsuki adds. "We don't want to betray each other now."

"It's okay," Unohana responds. "I had my opportunities to advance in this game, and I did not take advantage of them."

_"I am suspicious of Captain Unohana," Rukia says. "She seems to be too content with getting voted out."_

However, Unohana remains silent the rest of the evening, all the way until the tribe heads to Tribal Council.

Tribal Council

(Karakura)

The players walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches. They set them down, then take their seats across from Urahara.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Urahara announces. "Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Komamura, Shunsui, and voted out last Tribal Council, Byakuya."

The jury members take their spots in the Tribal Council area.

"Let's start with what's gone on since last Tribal Council," Urahara suggests. "Any strategizing go on at camp?"

"Not really," Rukia replies. "We all agreed on who's going to be voted out, and that's that."

"Wait a minute," Urahara breaks in, "you _all_ agreed on who is going to be voted out?"

"That's right," Rukia responds. "Unohana realizes that we are going to vote her out."

"Is this true, Unohana?" Urahara asks.

"Yes," Unohana answers. "I know that I don't have any chance of advancing any farther in the game."

"So you're just giving up?" Urahara replies.

"No, I'm not giving up, but I realize my fate."

"This is ridiculous! You have made it this far in the game, but you're not going to scramble to save yourself?"

"I don't have a chance, Mr. Urahara, it's as simple as that."

"Well, I guess that's that. Tatsuki, you have the immunity necklace, and I know you're not giving it up."

"That's right," Tatsuki replies.

"Okay, with that, it is time to vote. Rukia, you're up first."

Rukia goes to vote.

_"Sorry, Captain Unohana, but our alliance must stay strong," Rukia says._

Soi Fon goes to vote.

Tatsuki goes to vote.

Unohana goes to vote.

Yoruichi goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Urahara gathers the votes and returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately. I'll read the votes."

Urahara pulls out the first vote.

"Unohana."

Unohana simply sits quietly with her hands folded.

"Soi Fon. We're tied, one vote Unohana, one vote Soi Fon."

Soi Fon crosses her arms, but does not worry.

"Unohana, that's two votes Unohana, one vote Soi Fon."

Urahara takes out the next vote and opens it slowly.

"Fourteenth player voted out of Survivor: Hueco Mundo, and the sixth member of our jury, Retsu Unohana. That's three, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch."

Unohana silently gets up and goes over to pick up her torch, then brings it to Urahara.

"Unohana, the tribe has spoken."

Urahara snuffs out her torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Unohana waves good-bye to the other players, then walks through the gate to the world of the living.

"If you want to remain in this game, at some point, you're going to have to scramble," Urahara states. "Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and head back to camp.

_"I really didn't enjoy myself much after Captain Zaraki was voted out," Unohana says. "He really made my time out here enjoyable and worthwhile. I was glad to become closer to him during our time in the game."_

Who voted for whom:

Rukia – Unohana

Soi Fon – Unohana

Tatsuki – Unohana

Unohana – Soi Fon

Yoruichi – Unohana

Day 38

Karakura Tribe

(Rukia, Soi Fon, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

Very early that morning, Rukia wakes up before any of the others. She then taps a sleeping Tatsuki on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Tatsuki wonders.

"I need to make sure that you're with me," Rukia tells her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tatsuki asks.

"Because Yoruichi and Soi Fon are obviously going to stick together," Rukia replies. "They're going to vote together, and we need to team up to vote against them."

"Sure…" Tatsuki says, before rolling over and going back to sleep.

_"I now regret our vote to take out Captain Unohana," Rukia says. "Tatsuki and I should have teamed up with her to take out Yoruichi or Soi Fon, so then we could take out the other tonight. Instead, we're left with a 2-2 split, and that's very dangerous."_

Later that morning, after all four players are awake, Soi Fon talks to Yoruichi.

"Who do you want to bring over to our side?" she asks in a whisper.

"Rukia," Yoruichi responds. "But it won't be easy…"

As the players gather their mail, Yoruichi taps Rukia on the shoulder, then points at Tatsuki. Rukia nods silently at Yoruichi.

_"Yoruichi and Soi Fon clearly want me to vote with them," Rukia says. "Should I turn on Tatsuki and take her out, or should I stay with her and chance being ousted by a tiebreaker? It's something I've got to think about."_

Meanwhile, Tatsuki reads the mail.

"It's a map, leading us toward some sort of castle," she points out.

"Las Noches?" Rukia wonders.

"It says that we are about to perform the 'rites of passage,'" Tatsuki adds.

"Sounds like fun," Yoruichi replies.

"We are to take the nametags of our fellow competitors off staffs that we will find on our way to the castle, then burn them in a tribute to them," she adds.

"Let's go," Soi Fon states.

Rites of Passage

The four girls walk up to the first staff, which holds the nametag of Hanataro Yamada, the first person voted out.

"Hanataro," Rukia says.

"I feel bad for him, he was just too clumsy," Tatsuki states.

_"I don't think this was quite the game for me," Hanataro says. "I couldn't quite cut it out there."_

The players walk up to the next staff.

"Ganju," Yoruichi says.

"All he did was fight with Ichigo," Tatsuki adds. "He really hurt our tribe."

_"If not for Ichigo, I think I would have done a lot better out here," Ganju says. "It was Ichigo who screwed me up."_

The players come up to the next staff in line.

"Uryu," Tatsuki reads it.

"He was dead set on taking me out," Rukia says. "He refused to listen to me as the leader of our tribe, and he helped pull us apart."

"We had to get rid of him while we could, he might have been a threat if his boys alliance would have stayed together," Yoruichi adds.

_"Rukia was a terrible leader," Uryu says. "She was leading us to loss after loss. I did what I could, trying to get her out, but I didn't have the numbers. I would consider my time out here a failure."_

The players walk up to the next staff.

"Chad," Rukia says.

"He just couldn't take this game," Tatsuki states. "It was too much for him."

"That was when we were at a real low point, our team was falling apart at that point," Yoruichi adds. "I can see why he got so discouraged."

_"The conditions of the game got to me," Chad says. "I don't think I could have gone much longer."_

The players come up to the next staff in line.

"Ichigo," Rukia says with derision.

"Ichigo blamed me for everything," Tatsuki says. "He obviously didn't handle losing very well."

"It was important that we took him out then," Rukia adds. "I know he would have ruined things for our alliance once we got past the merge."

_"Rukia betrayed me badly," Ichigo says. "She really showed me that she can't be trusted, but it's too late for me to do anything about that."_

The players walk towards the next staff.

"Toshiro," Yoruichi reads it.

"The little guy," Tatsuki states.

"He never fit in with our alliance, so we took him out earliest," Soi Fon says.

_"It's not fair that I was voted out because of my size or my age," Toshiro says. "I deserved much more of a chance than that."_

The girls come to the next staff.

"Mayuri," Tatsuki reads.

"His experimenting was out of control," Soi Fon states. "He got on the nerves of too many of us."

_"It was very interesting to be out in Hueco Mundo," Mayuri says. "However, I regret that there was not enough to experiment with while I was out here."_

The four players walk up to the next staff.

"Renji, oh, Renji," Rukia laughs.

"You really pulled one over on him," Tatsuki says.

"And you really bailed me out," Yoruichi adds.

"It was his own fault," Rukia replies. "He got what he deserved."

_"I trusted Rukia too much, and that was my downfall," Renji says. "I should have thought better than to give up immunity, that was really dumb of me, something Ichigo would have done."_

The players walk towards the next staff, belonging to Ukitake.

"Captain Ukitake," Soi Fon states. "So unfair how you were voted out."

"But think about it – would you have gone so far with your original alliance?" Yoruichi asks.

"Yes, I think so," Soi Fon replies. "Captain Ukitake did not deserve what he got."

_"I guess you have to expect the unexpected," Ukitake says. "I did not do that, and that's why I got voted out like that."_

The girls come up to the next staff.

"Orihime," Rukia says sadly. "You didn't have to quit."

"Orihime deserves to still be in this game," Tatsuki states. "She had every right to vote me out instead of quitting."

"She would have been a great ally to keep with us," Rukia adds.

_"I couldn't vote out Rukia or Tatsuki, they're too close to me," Orihime says. "I consider their friendship more important than a game."_

The players come towards the next staff.

"Head Captain Yamamoto," Soi Fon says. "You never saw that coming."

"We had to vote him out then," Yoruichi states. "He would have been a great threat to win a whole bunch of challenges."

"I would have liked to remain allied with him, it's too bad things didn't work out," Soi Fon adds.

_"These youngsters seem to be a lot smarter than I thought," Yamamoto says. "They pulled the wool over my eyes and took me out."_

The players walk up to the next staff.

"Kenpachi," Tatsuki says.

"Captain Zaraki," Soi Fon remarks. "You took my arm, but if we ever battle again, you won't be so successful."

"If not for his recklessness, he might have stayed around a lot longer," Yoruichi states.

_"I did get one fight while I was out here, so it wasn't all bad," Kenpachi says. "I also was able to talk with Captain Unohana, she is a great person."_

The four girls walk to the next staff.

"Captain Komamura," Rukia states.

"He was very dangerous for challenges," Yoruichi says. "If he had stayed around longer, he might have gone the whole way."

"He indeed is very powerful," Soi Fon adds.

_"I just couldn't get things to fall into place for me," Komamura says. "Unfortunately, I couldn't win enough challenges to stay alive in the game."_

The girls come up to the next staff in line.

"Captain Shunsui," Soi Fon states. "A very funny guy, he would have been great to be allied with longer."

"He knew what we had planned, he just couldn't stop it," Rukia adds.

_"It was a collective failure by us Captains, again," Shunsui says. "If we could only get along for once, we'd be a real force."_

The players come to the next staff.

"My brother," Rukia says softly.

"Byakuya didn't fight hard enough to stay alive," Yoruichi states. "If he tried harder, he'd probably still be here."

"He creeps me out," Tatsuki adds.

"Oh, come on, he isn't that bad," Rukia responds.

_"It is unfortunate how things went out here for us Captains," Byakuya says. "I was able to make it a long way, but not far enough to win."_

The players walk up to the final staff in line.

"Captain Unohana," Rukia says.

"She sure played a great game," Soi Fon states.

"She would have won any jury vote, that's for sure," Yoruichi adds.

_"Getting to know Captain Zaraki better was the highlight for me out here," Unohana says. "That was worth more than any prize money or fame from going far in the game."_

The players gather all the nametags together, put them in a conveniently placed pile of wood, then light it on fire with some matches that were placed there for them to use. They then watch the fire burn for a while, before moving along on the path toward the immunity challenge.

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, guys!"

The four remaining contestants walk towards Urahara, seeing that he is standing right outside Las Noches.

"First things first, I will take it back."

Tatsuki hands over the immunity necklace.

"Thank you," Urahara says. "For the final time, immunity is back up for grabs. Today's immunity challenge is both simple and complex at the same time. You will enter Las Noches in an attempt to find the immunity necklace, which is somewhere inside the fortress. Where is it? That's up for you to find out. Once you find it, all you have to do is grab it, and it's yours – and you are guaranteed a spot in the final three, where you will have your chance to make your case before the jury why you should win this game. Make sense?"

"Yes," the players respond.

"For the final time – for immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

The players run through a door that has been opened to the castle. When they arrive inside the castle, they find three different ways to go. Yoruichi heads down the right path, while Soi Fon takes the left path. Rukia and Tatsuki go down the middle path together.

"This is so confusing," Tatsuki comments as she and Rukia wind through the halls of the castle. "I don't know where we're going."

"It seems as if this place has changed since I was last here," Rukia remarks.

The two girls open a door, which leads them to an outdoor area which has bright blue skies.

"What?" Tatsuki screams.

"I know, it's confusing, but it's all a ruse," Rukia says.

The girls run through an area of sand to the next part of the castle, where they find themselves confused again. Meanwhile, Soi Fon climbs up stairs, hoping she is about to find the necklace as she comes to a door. However, when she opens it, she only finds long hallways in front of her.

"Will this ever end?" she wonders.

Yoruichi runs through the halls at full speed, hoping that she will beat anyone else to the immunity necklace. She keeps on going down various hallways and entering rooms, but not finding anything.

"This is tough," she remarks.

After about an hour, the players still have not found the immunity necklace. Rukia and Tatsuki decide to stick together as they go through room after room, but it is no good – they cannot find anything.

"So disappointing," Tatsuki says, as she opens a door to yet another empty room.

Yoruichi climbs up some stairs, then finds herself in a long hallway. She sprints to the end of the hallway, opening up the door. When she opens it, she finds Aizen sitting on his throne.

"Are you looking for something?" Aizen asks her.

Yoruichi does not respond at first, until she sees Aizen holding the necklace in his left hand.

"That's mine!" she exclaims, rushing over to Aizen. She prepares herself for some sort of trap, but none happens.

"Here you go," Aizen says, handing over the necklace.

Yoruichi grabs the necklace off Aizen and puts it around her neck. Suddenly she sees Urahara jump out from behind Aizen's throne.

"Yoruichi wins immunity!" he shouts.

As Urahara says this, it is broadcast over the entire Las Noches, and the other three girls all hear it.

"What should we do now?" Tatsuki asks.

She and Rukia enter the next door they see, and they end up outside of Las Noches.

"Huh?" Rukia wonders.

Soi Fon also enters the next door she comes up to, and she ends up outside with Rukia and Tatsuki. A few minutes later, Urahara and Yoruichi arrive outside with them.

"Congratulations, Yoruichi," Urahara states. "You are safe from tonight's vote, and you will be a member of the final three. As for you other three, after 38 days, one of you will be headed home. You've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be. I'll see you tonight for Tribal."

_"It's comforting to know that I'll be safe tonight," Yoruichi says. "But I want to make sure I have who I want next to me at the final Tribal Council."_

Karakura Tribe

(Rukia, Soi Fon, Tatsuki, Yoruichi)

Tatsuki goes over to talk with Rukia, as Soi Fon and Yoruichi eat some rice.

"We have to vote out Soi Fon," Tatsuki tells her. "It's our only hope."

"Right," Rukia replies. "There's no way that Yoruichi turns on Soi Fon, so we have to hope that one of us wins in a tiebreaker over her."

But right before the players head off to Tribal Council, Yoruichi looks at Rukia while Tatsuki isn't paying attention. She points at Tatsuki again, with Rukia giving her an affirmative nod.

_"I can go against Tatsuki and ensure my spot in the final three, or I can play it risky but be true to Tatsuki and vote for Soi Fon," Rukia says. "I don't know what I'm going to do yet."_

Tribal Council

(Karakura)

The four girls enter Tribal Council and set down their torches before taking their seats across from Urahara.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Urahara states. "Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Komamura, Shunsui, Byakuya, and, voted out last Tribal Council, Unohana."

The six jury members take their seats across from the four remaining players.

"Let's talk about today's immunity challenge. Very confusing challenge, but eventually one of you came out on top. That was you, Yoruichi. How did you manage to do it?"

"I followed my instincts," Yoruichi replies. "It was a very complex maze, but eventually I found my way out of there and got the immunity necklace."

"You did indeed, and that leaves the other three in extreme danger. Soi Fon, who do you trust of the other three here?"

"I trust Lady Yoruichi," Soi Fon responds.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"That must make you feel a little unnerving, Rukia and Tatsuki," Urahara says.

"Yeah, if Soi Fon doesn't trust us, she's putting herself in a bad position," Tatsuki replies.

"I know that we had a potentially interesting situation back when three of you were still the Ryoka tribe. It was a vote of four people, and the three of you survived when Orihime quit. That's not happening again, so how do you think you can survive this one, Rukia?"

"I feel fairly confident that I'm going to be fine tonight," Rukia responds. "My vote is the swing vote."

"Wow, that's a bold statement to make. Soi Fon, do you think Rukia should be so confident?"

"No one should be so confident at this point, except Lady Yoruichi, because she holds the immunity necklace."

"And speaking of that necklace, I know you're not giving it up, Yoruichi, so it is time to vote. Rukia, you're up first."

Rukia goes to vote.

Soi Fon goes to vote.

Tatsuki goes to vote.

_"I'm staying true to Rukia and voting you out, Soi Fon," Tatsuki says._

Yoruichi goes to vote.

_"Tatsuki, it's been great playing with you, but now is the time for you to be voted out," Yoruichi says._

"I'll go tally the votes."

Urahara gathers the votes and returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately. I'll read the votes."

Urahara pulls out the first vote.

"Tatsuki."

Tatsuki looks on nervously.

"Soi Fon."

Soi Fon stares on blankly.

"Tatsuki. That's two votes Tatsuki, one vote Soi Fon, one vote left."

Urahara takes out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Soi Fon," he reads it, much to Soi Fon's dismay. "We have a tie. We will revote, but first, I will let you two give a reason why you should stay. Tatsuki, go ahead."

"I will be easier to beat at the final three than Soi Fon," Tatsuki states. "Soi Fon would get lots of votes from the jury. She's dangerous."

"And you, Soi Fon?"

"I'm not concerned," Soi Fon replies. "I feel safe."

Urahara raises an eyebrow. "Now there's some confidence. We will now revote. Rukia, you're up first."

Rukia goes to vote.

Yoruichi goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes – again."

Urahara grabs the voting urn and returns to the players.

"Again, once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to return to the world of the living immediately. I'll read the votes."

Urahara pulls out the first vote.

"Soi Fon," he reads it. "One vote Soi Fon, one vote left."

He pulls out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Tatsuki," he reads. "We have another tie. That means we will go to our tiebreaker – votes in previous Tribal Councils. How many have you had, Soi Fon?"

"You expect me to remember?" Soi Fon snaps.

"Fine, I'll just tell you," Urahara replies. "You've had 5. And how many have you had, Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki sighs sadly. "More than that, I presume."

"You're right, you've had 12. You need to bring me your torch."

Tatsuki hugs Rukia, then goes over to get her torch. She then holds it out in front of Urahara.

"Tatsuki, the tribe has spoken."

Urahara snuffs out her torch.

"It's time for you to go."

"Good luck, Rukia," Tatsuki says as she heads off into the gate to the world of the living.

"Congratulations," Urahara announces to the three remaining players. "You have made it as far as you can in this game. Tomorrow night, your fate will be in the hands of the jury, who will decide who wins this game."

The three remaining players head back to camp.

_"I made it extremely far in this game," Tatsuki says. "I just couldn't win the most important immunity challenge, and it cost me a chance at winning this game."_

Who voted for whom:

Rukia – Soi Fon, Soi Fon

Soi Fon – Tatsuki

Tatsuki – Soi Fon

Yoruichi – Tatsuki, Tatsuki

Day 39

Karakura Tribe

(Rukia, Soi Fon, Yoruichi)

"We did it!" Rukia exclaims, as the three girls celebrate that morning.

"It's been a hard road, but we're finally here!" Yoruichi adds.

"I lost an arm, but it was well worth it," Soi Fon comments.

_"It's been a really tough road for me, personally," Soi Fon says. "I fought with Kenpachi and lost my arm in the process, but my alliance with Yoruichi has carried me to the end. Now I need to focus in on my argument to the jury."_

The players go over to the place where they usually get mail, and this time they find a whole bunch of food waiting for them. They cheer excitedly as they see the food.

"Let's party!" Yoruichi exclaims.

The players enjoy their food together.

_"I hope that all my strategy pays off," Rukia says. "Everything I've done in this game has been designed for this moment, where I'd have a chance to win it all. Every move I've made has been made with a reason. Now let's see if it all pays off."_

The three girls have a nice afternoon together, before gathering all of their remaining things and putting out the fire. Then they head on to Tribal Council.

_"I've won a lot of challenges so far, but it's all been toward the ultimate goal – winning the whole game," Yoruichi says. "Hopefully the jury will reward my hard work in challenges."_

Final Tribal Council

(Karakura)

Rukia, Soi Fon and Yoruichi walk into the Tribal Council area, set down their torches in the designated place, then take their seats across from Urahara.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Urahara states. "Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Komamura, Shunsui, Byakuya, Unohana, and, voted out last Tribal Council, Tatsuki."

The jury members take their seats across from Rukia, Soi Fon and Yoruichi.

"Tonight, the balance of power shifts over to the jury," Urahara states. "They will determine your fate, whether you walk away from this game with the ultimate prize or not. But first, I will allow each of you to make an opening statement to the jury. Rukia, you go ahead first."

Rukia steps out in front of the jury to address them.

"Hello, everyone," she states. "I know that all of you played hard to get this far, to be members of this jury. You may be upset that you are sitting where you are instead of being where I'm at. I can't apologize for my play. I did exactly what a player is supposed to do in order to win this game – I outwitted, I outplayed, and I outlasted you all. However, unlike Soi Fon, I never turned my back on my fellow alliance members, and I stayed loyal to my brother and Tatsuki to the end. Plus, I masterminded all the votes in this game, save for one. I think my strategy and loyalty deserve to be rewarded with the ultimate prize in this game."

"Thank you, Rukia," Urahara says, as Rukia sits down. "Soi Fon, you're up next."

Soi Fon scowls at Rukia as she gets up to make her statement.

"Rukia is wrong," she states. "I only made the moves I made in order to better my position in this game. If you had the same opportunity, you would have done the same thing. I chose to make moves based on whether I thought it would benefit me. Isn't that outplaying you? It's part of the game. Rukia doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Thank you," Urahara tells Soi Fon, who stares down Rukia as she takes her seat. "Last and certainly not least, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi steps out in front of the jury.

"Greetings," she says. "I won the most challenges throughout this game. My physical prowess is the reason I made it so far. You should reward a player not just for how much she manipulates her opponents, but also for how well she performs in the challenges. I feel that I deserve to win the prize due to this simple fact."

"Thank you, Yoruichi," Urahara says. "In a moment, the jury will have their chance to question you three on whatever they want. Jury, take a minute to think over your questions."

After a brief break, Urahara addresses the jury.

"Okay, it is time for the jury to speak," he says. "Yamamoto, you're up first."

Yamamoto stands in front of the three girls. He then keels over and falls asleep.

"Yamamoto, wake up!" Urahara yells.

"Quiet, youngster," Yamamoto replies. "Captain Soi Fon, why were you not loyal to your fellow Captains?"

"I felt it was in my best interest to turn against the other Captains," Soi Fon says. "If I had stayed with you guys, I may have ended up suffering the same fate as all of you. My choice obviously paid off."

"Very well then," Yamamoto replies, before going back over to his seat.

"Next up, Kenpachi," Urahara announces.

Kenpachi steps up in front of the girls, then draws his sword.

"Who wants to fight?" he asks.

Rukia laughs, while Yoruichi crosses her arms. Soi Fon, meanwhile, stares him down.

"I'll beat you next time we battle, and Squad 11 will be looking for a new Captain," she states.

"I like the sound of that," Kenpachi replies. "Let's go!"

"Not now, not now!" Urahara jumps in. "You can take care of your personal business after the game is over."

"Fine, then," Kenpachi says. "But I'll be waiting for your challenge."

"You'll be sorry," Soi Fon replies.

Kenpachi goes back to his seat.

"Our next jury member to speak, Komamura," Urahara states.

Komamura gets up out of his seat and addresses the players.

"You three have played a magnificient game," he states. "Yoruichi, how were you able to win all those challenges?"

"It takes lots of training," Yoruichi responds. "I train long and hard to become as strong as I am."

"Okay," Komamura says. "Rukia, did you ever consider including other Captains in on your alliance?"

"I included my brother, Kenpachi and Unohana in on my alliance at various times during the game," Rukia replies. "I couldn't please everyone, someone had to be voted out."

"And Captain Soi Fon, why did you jump ship on our alliance so quickly?" Komamura asks.

"I thought it was the best decision, and it turns out, I was right," Soi Fon answers.

"Thank you," Komamura replies, going back to his seat.

"Next up, Shunsui," Urahara says.

Shunsui gets up to address the players.

"Hello," he says. "I just want to point out something to Soi Fon – if you had gone with our alliance from the merge, we would have had the numbers. You may still be where you're at, but with a couple of Captains at your side instead."

"I seriously doubt you would have kept me around until the end," Soi Fon responds. "You likely would have voted me out as soon as you eliminated the Ryoka."

"I think you're mistaken, Soi Fon," Shunsui states. "But you're welcome to think that. And I want to add, you all played a great game."

Shunsui takes his seat.

"Okay, time for you, Byakuya," Urahara says.

Byakuya steps up in front of the players.

"Which of you three voted for me?" he asks.

Soi Fon and Yoruichi raise their hands.

"You did not?" he asks, looking at Rukia.

"No, brother," she replies. "I promised not to vote you out, and I didn't want to, but the rest of my alliance turned on me and voted you out."

"Very well, then," Byakuya states. "Why did you vote for me, Yoruichi?"

"I felt that you were a significant threat," Yoruichi responds. "I wasn't too far off in thinking that, was I?"

Byakuya ignores Yoruichi's response. "You were not so loyal to us Captains, were you, Captain Soi Fon?"

"I did what I could to stay longer in the game, while you went down with a sinking ship," Soi Fon replies. "My strategy was obviously better."

Byakuya makes no response, then goes back to his seat.

"Next up, Unohana," Urahara announces.

Unohana steps up in front of the three girls.

"Congratulations," she states. "You three certainly deserve to be this far. My only concern is for your well-being. Captain Soi Fon, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, and ready to battle as soon as I get back to the Soul Society," Soi Fon replies.

"Please don't hurt yourself again," Unohana says.

"Is that all you need?" Urahara asks.

"Yes," Unohana answers, before going back to her seat.

"Finally, Tatsuki," Urahara announces.

Tatsuki steps up in front of the three players.

"Well, you made it slightly further than me, and because of that, you have a chance at winning it all, and I do not," Tatsuki states. "Really, there is nothing that can swing my vote; my decision was made as soon as I was voted out last night. I just want to congratulate you all on a great game, and I hope that the best player wins."

"Thank you, Tatsuki," Urahara says, as Tatsuki goes back to her seat. "In just a moment, the jury will vote for who they think should win this game. We'll give them a moment to think about it."

After a minute or so, Urahara again addresses the players.

"Jury members, tonight, you are voting for _a winner_," Urahara explains. "You will each choose which one of these three players you feel is most deserving of the game's ultimate prize and the title of Sole Survivor. It is time to vote. Byakuya, you're up first."

Byakuya goes to vote.

_"You have done the Kuchiki name proud," Byakuya says, holding up his vote for Rukia. "I think you have proven why you are a member of this family."_

Kenpachi goes to vote.

Komamura goes to vote.

_"You were with us for a long time, but turned on us," Komamura says, showing his vote for Soi Fon. "I choose to forgive and forget, and I hope you win this game."_

Shunsui goes to vote.

Tatsuki goes to vote.

_"This decision is so easy," Tatsuki says, holding up her vote for Rukia. "You stayed loyal to me to the very end, even putting yourself at risk for me. I really hope you win, Rukia."_

Unohana goes to vote.

Yamamoto goes to vote.

_"You are a very good Captain, and for that, I vote for you," Yamamoto says, showing his vote for Soi Fon._

"I'll go tally the votes."

Urahara goes over to the voting booth, rearranges the votes, takes the voting urn, then returns to the players.

"Rukia, Soi Fon, Yoruichi, jury, thank you for a great season of Survivor: Hueco Mundo," Urahara states. "I will see you in several months at Sokyoku Hill for the reading of the votes."

Urahara grabs the voting urn, then steps through a gate to the world of the living. He then goes through another gate to the Soul Society. He walks through the Soul Society, going through the Seireitei Forest, where he kills some Hollows along the way. He then walks through the Rukon District, to the Captains' barracks, and finally up a long staircase. He finally arrives at Sokyoku Hill, where thousands of Soul Reapers and others are gathered to watch the reading of the votes. They cheer as he walks through the crowd to get to the front.

"Thank you, thank you all," Urahara announces, as he reaches the front. "Word on the street says this is the best Survivor that took place in Hueco Mundo ever!"

The crowd lets out a loud cheer.

"These three girls have been waiting a long time to find out if they've won this game," Urahara states, pointing to Rukia, Soi Fon and Yoruichi, who sit on stools near a fire. "It was the job of the jury to pick a winner."

He points to the jury, who are sitting on the other side of him.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

The crowd erupts into cheers.

"Let's get to it," Urahara states. "There are seven votes. It takes four to win, or only three if the other two players have two votes each. For the final time, I will read the votes."

A hush goes out over the crowd as Urahara pulls out the first vote.

"Rukia," Urahara reads it.

The crowd lets out a loud cheer. Rukia, wearing a yellow dress, smiles warmly.

Urahara reaches in and takes out the second vote.

"Soi Fon," he reads.

The crowd cheers again. Soi Fon, wearing a pink dress, keeps her arms crossed.

Urahara opens up the third vote.

"Rukia," he states.

Another cheer goes up from the crowd, while Rukia gives a bit of a nervous smile.

Urahara pulls out the fourth vote.

"Soi Fon," he says, as the crowd cheers once more. "We're tied, 2 votes Rukia, 2 votes Soi Fon."

He reaches in and pulls out the fifth vote.

"Soi Fon," he reads, as the crowd cheers very loudly. "3 votes Soi Fon, 2 votes Rukia, 2 votes left. Yoruichi has been eliminated from Survivor: Hueco Mundo."

Yoruichi crosses her arms, not giving much of a response.

Urahara opens up the sixth vote very slowly.

"Rukia," he reads.

The crowd cheers loudly, before quieting down to a hush.

"We're tied, 3 votes Soi Fon, 3 votes Rukia, one vote left," Urahara states. "Yoruichi finishes third. If this vote is for Soi Fon, she wins. If this vote is for Rukia, _she_ wins. If this vote is for Yoruichi, we have a tie."

He reaches in and pulls out the final vote.

"The winner of Survivor: Hueco Mundo…"

Urahara opens up the vote extremely slowly.

"Rukia Kuchiki."

The crowd erupts. Rukia jumps into the air in celebration, before immediately going over and hugging a disappointed Soi Fon and a congratulatory Yoruichi. She then rushes over to Byakuya, and hugs him. Byakuya feels embarrassed, but he does put an arm around his sister.

"Rukia wins it 4-to-3, over Soi Fon, and she is the Sole Survivor!" Urahara exclaims. "Or, should I say, _Soul_ Survivor?"

Meanwhile, the ten players who left the game pre-merge walk out to join the jury and finalists, and begin mingling with them and congratulating them.

"Coming up next, a reunion with all the players from this show's season!" Urahara announces. "Was there really a romance between Kenpachi and Unohana? Who has the biggest regret in this game? And why exactly was Rukia voted as the winner? Find out next, in our live reunion show!"

The title theme "Ancient Voices" plays quietly as Rukia celebrates with Renji, Tatsuki and Orihime.

Who voted for whom:

Byakuya – Rukia

Kenpachi – Rukia

Komamura – Soi Fon

Shunsui – Soi Fon

Tatsuki – Rukia

Unohana – Rukia

Yamamoto – Soi Fon


	14. Reunion

Reunion

The players are now seated on risers, 5 players being in each of the 4 rows. On the top left is Hanataro, with the first 5 to leave all on the top row. On the bottom row are the final 5, with Rukia seated at the far right.

"Welcome, everyone, to our live reunion show!" Urahara announces. "After 39 days and many Tribal Councils, we finally have a Sole Survivor, and her name is Rukia Kuchiki!"

The crowd cheers loudly for Rukia, who smiles and waves.

"Rukia, I want to ask, how did you do it?" Urahara questions. "Your tribe looked hopeless for the longest time. You went into the merge with only 3 members on your tribe compared to 7 Captains. Yet somehow you managed to not only survive all the way, but pick up three of your four jury votes from members of the Captains tribe!"

"It was all part of a long-term strategy," Rukia replies. "No, losing all those immunity challenges early in the game was not part of the plan, but forming a strong alliance out of my tribe was. From there, I made sure to get enough Captains to side with our small alliance in order for us to take control of the game. Then the Captains were knocked out one by one."

"But how did you manage to do that _and_ get the jury to vote for you?" Urahara asks.

"Well, I knew I'd get my brother to vote for me," Rukia responds, looking up at Byakuya, who is sitting directly above her. "I reached out to Captain Unohana and Captain Zaraki during the course of the game, and I think that was the difference between them voting for me or for someone else."

"Is that so, Unohana and Kenpachi?" Urahara asks.

"Yes," Unohana answers. "Miss Kuchiki looked out for us, trying to include us in her alliance, especially myself, so we voted for her over the other two."

"Yeah, plus I figured that if I voted for Rukia, maybe she could convince Ichigo to battle me," Kenpachi adds.

Everyone laughs. "That's up to him," Rukia replies.

"Well, I know not everyone here is happy about Rukia winning," Urahara states. "Uryu, you rebelled against Rukia's leadership early in this game. Not only did she survive your uprising, but she went on to win the game."

"It doesn't seem fair," Uryu responds. "My congratulations to Rukia on winning this game, but I don't think it fairly reflects the way the game was played."

"Ichigo, Renji, you two were knocked out because of Rukia turning on you," Urahara says. "Renji, you even made an incredibly stupid move of giving up the immunity necklace. Seeing Rukia as the winner must make you wonder."

"It does make me wonder if I had a chance at winning had I not been so stupid," Renji replies. "I'm happy for Rukia, I just think about what might have been."

"I'm not happy about it at all," Ichigo states. "Rukia lied to me, and she's being praised for being so loyal to her alliance. She wasn't loyal to me."

"Sour grapes," Rukia says, with everyone laughing.

"Those are sour grapes," Urahara agrees. "Rukia played this game right, obviously, and you didn't, Ichigo. She's deserving of the prize; she proved it."

The crowd cheers loudly, while Ichigo simply grimaces.

"All right, time to talk to our runners-up," Urahara says. "Soi Fon, you came up one vote short of winning this game. What do you think you could have done better, that would have gotten you that one vote?"

"Yoruichi and I needed to team up with Captain Unohana late in the game and take out Rukia," Soi Fon replies. "We had no idea how much of a threat Rukia was to win the game, and it's our fault for not realizing that soon enough."

"Obviously you couldn't have voted out Rukia at the final four, as Rukia would have won the tiebreaker over you," Urahara states. "So once you took out Unohana, it was too late."

"Rukia played a great game, she deserves it," Soi Fon says. "I just wish I had thought ahead better when I had the chance."

"Yoruichi, you didn't get a single vote from the jury," Urahara states. "How does it feel to have seven people unanimously say that you are not deserving of winning this game?"

"You know, I don't look at it like that," Yoruichi responds. "I think it's just a case of being against two excellent competitors. Both Rukia and Soi Fon played the social part of the game better than I did, and that's why they got all the votes. I was too concerned with the physical part of the game."

"Winning all those challenges was pretty impressive," Urahara comments. "Tatsuki, you finished in fourth place, and you won some challenges yourself. What do you think you could have done to make it farther?"

"Rukia and I both realized our mistake after we voted out Unohana," Tatsuki responds. "If we had kept Unohana with us, we could have then voted out both Yoruichi and Soi Fon, or at least one of the two."

"It was perhaps a mistake on your behalf, but I can't say Rukia made a mistake there, after all, it turned out just fine for her," Urahara says. "Meanwhile, let's get to one of the biggest stories of the game – the budding relationship between Unohana and Kenpachi."

As Urahara is saying this, Kenpachi jumps from his spot in the risers, then takes one knee before Unohana.

"Is this a proposal?" Urahara asks.

"Yes, it is," Kenpachi replies. "Retsu, will you…"

Unohana smiles warmly at Kenpachi.

"Will you…" Kenpachi continues, "battle me?"

Unohana laughs. "Sometime I will," she says. "And then I'll heal you after I beat you."

"Sounds like a good battle," Kenpachi replies, before going back to his seat.

"All right, it's time to talk about our two quitters, Chad and Orihime," Urahara states. "Chad, the physical part of this game was just too much for you. That surprises me, because you look like someone who wouldn't struggle too much in those conditions, being so tall and muscular."

"It's much harder than you think," Chad replies. "Mentally, I just couldn't handle it."

"And Orihime, you quit because you would rather leave the game yourself than vote out either Tatsuki or Rukia," Urahara remarks.

"That's right," Orihime responds.

"Orihime, this is a game, I'm sure Rukia or Tatsuki wouldn't have been personally offended had you chose to vote one of them out," Urahara says. "I really don't understand your decision."

"I didn't care about winning as much as those two did," Orihime replies. "The game meant much more to the two of them than it meant to me. I'm very happy for Rukia, and I'm also glad that Tatsuki did very well."

"Okay," Urahara states. "One of the stories in this game was the Captains' epic collapse. What could have possibly stopped that, Yamamoto?"

"We need to have more unison!" Yamamoto replies. "We need to work together! Instead, we turned on each other, and none of us won."

"It's a chronic problem for us," Shunsui adds. "We did it during Aizen's betrayal, we did it during Amagai's betrayal, and we keep on doing it."

"But you had various chances to fix the situation, and you passed them up," Urahara says.

"It was too late once it got to me," Byakuya states.

"Soi Fon chose to go farther over helping the other Captains go farther," Komamura adds. "She probably made the right choice, because she may not have gone so far otherwise."

"Okay, it's time for the fan favorite award, which means that whoever wins this award wins double the amount of money they would have otherwise won," Urahara explains. "The three finalists for the award are… Byakuya, Orihime and Toshiro!"

The players look on as Urahara gets ready to announce the winner.

"And the winner is… Toshiro! Congratulations!" Urahara exclaims.

The crowd cheers as Toshiro smiles.

"Nice win, especially for someone who was the first person voted out of his own tribe," Urahara says.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting this, but I'll take it," Toshiro remarks.

"All right, really quick, let's get to our other players who haven't had a chance to talk yet," Urahara says. "Ukitake, you got the bad end of an immunity plushie."

"It's unfortunate," Ukitake replies. "But that's all part of the game."

"Hanataro, Ganju – you were the first two out of this game," Urahara states. "Obviously not what you had hoped for when you signed up to play this game."

"I don't think I'm cut out for this game," Hanataro replies.

"If not for Ichigo, I would have gone farther!" Ganju complains.

"And Mayuri, did you get enough time to experiment while you were out there?" Urahara asks.

"Yes, and let me tell you, I can't wait to make another trip to Hueco Mundo, so I can experiment there again!" Mayuri responds.

"Okay, that about wraps things up," Urahara says. "Again, congratulations to our big winner, Rukia Kuchiki! I'm Kisuke Urahara, saying so long! Hope you enjoyed the season!"


End file.
